


【高桂】Till The End

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: Joy4的友情岁月，一个真诚的军旅AU唯愿青春与爱情皆能不朽
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the one till the end.  
> We'll always be till the end.

【Episode 0.0】

“下面即将拍卖的是第437号藏品，也是本次拍卖会的珍品之一。如您所见，这是一枚保存完好的金属制铭牌，隶属战时原鬼兵队少将所有物，起拍价为十万元。”  
主持人话音刚落，会场便陷入了短暂的沉寂。  
趁着这个空档，我关掉空白一片的文字处理软件，百无聊赖地玩起了扫雷。身为新近上岗的记者我毫无疑问是在玩忽职守，但天地可鉴并非我刻意要消极怠工，而是的确不知道有什么精彩的素材可写。环顾四周，除了极个别狂热的收藏爱好者，或是战争史发烧友，很难想像还有哪个政界名流或是商界大腕会愿意牺牲贵比黄金的时间来参加这种冷门的拍卖会。  
这种，出售战争时代遗留物品的拍卖会。

“十一万元。”终于有个声音打破了沉寂，紧接着有更多的声音汇聚其中，竟拍品的价格于是在一分钟内迅速翻了两倍，可见人类的从众心理作用在金钱上有多么立竿见影。  
我的注意力仍放在电脑屏幕上，然而被此起彼伏的竞价声影响了判断力，才走完几步便踩中一颗雷，以至于全盘皆输。也是在我踩雷的一刹那，整个会场再度陷入一片死寂中。  
“五十万。”沉默的理由是因为有个声音如是说。  
循声望去，我在坐席后排的角落顺利搜索到了那个声音的主人，由于隔得较远，只能凭借他花白的发色和嘶哑的音色判断应当是位老人家了。我扶正了眼镜镜框伸头去看，才发觉原来他坐在轮椅上，而轮椅背后还笔挺地站着两个身着军装的青年男子，以及一名护工模样的中年女子。直觉告诉我这个人来头一定不简单，在我的认知范围内，不简单通常意味着非富即贵，看他出手如此阔绰的程度，至少“富”这一点是确凿无疑的。

“五十万一次……五十万两次……五十万三次——”  
“成交！”主持人迫不及待地一锤定音。  
接下来的一小时，拍卖会继续有条不紊地进行着，陆陆续续又拍出了二十余件藏品，只是无论竟拍品是何等罕见的稀世珍宝，那个人始终都没有再出过一次价，就像是单单为了那一件藏品而来的。这无形之中加剧了我对他的好奇。  
老人家会对战争遗留物感兴趣坦白说我并不觉得奇怪，毕竟他们亲历过那个时代，甚至有些本身就是那场大约半世纪前爆发的内战的幸存者。说起那场持续了十年之久的争端，最初的起因是边界领土纠纷，而后演变为政权内部两个党派间的权谋倾轧，最终升级成军事冲突。  
战争这东西无论在哪个时代都等同于人间炼狱。三年内战中，有将近半数的城镇被炮火夷为平地，幸存的另一半虽在和谈的呼吁声中保留了下来，其经济产值能力较战前也大幅缩水，货币通胀率一度突破警戒值。如果不是政商两界几个有头脸的人物联手救济，这国家现在大概也就只剩数不胜数的贫民窟和难民营了。  
当然，这些故事除却儿时听爷爷讲起过几回，有大半都是我从历史教科书上看来的，作为一个出生在和平年代的公民，战争的硝烟味比童年阿婆炒菜的油烟味都更为遥远。

在我走神的间隙，整场拍卖会的流程已经接近尾声，其余几家报社到场的记者视线都聚焦在本场竞价最高的藏品得主身上，我却对那个花两百万买了个花鸟花瓶的男人提不起任何兴趣。我的目光从半场开始就像在后排角落扎下了根，怎么也没办法移开。眼下，望见那位女护工推着轮椅准备离场，我的双脚就鬼使神差地自行迈了过去。  
“您好，我是经济时报的记者，能允许我对您做个简单的采访吗？”我鞠躬的同时递上了名片，他伸出手颤巍巍地接过去，我也是此刻才注意到他布满皱纹的手背上还插着输液用的吊针。  
“……真是不服老不行啊……你看，这名片上印的字我一个都看不清楚啦……”他摇摇头冲着我笑了笑，是个无比温暖的笑容，不自觉让我回想起从前，总是迎着午后阳光坐在躺椅上讲老故事给我听的爷爷。

我仔细端详起面前这位老人，他的双眼异常明澈，仿佛一眼能望到底的清潭，尽管眼窝被岁月磨蚀得轻微凹陷，仍藏不住瞳孔中流转的微光。一头花白的长发垂坠下来，齐整得一丝不苟，不难想象年轻时应当是怎样一副风华正茂的模样。我尝试着在脑海中勾勒出这张脸孔半世纪前未经风霜的轮廓，却莫名地觉得有股说不上来的眼熟，不等我仔细去回想，他先开口阻截了我的思绪。  
“你方才说……要采访我？”  
“噢是的，假如您方便的话。”我抱起笔记本电脑站定，尽可能使自己看上去诚恳并且具有职业精神一些。  
“方便是方便，只是大概得换个清静些的地方……说起来我都好久没有跟年轻人说过话了。”  
“可是医生再三叮嘱您要多注意休息——”  
“你们这些人呐……是连我这个老头子说话的权力都要剥夺了吗？……年轻的时候军部那些老顽固就嫌我话多爱唠叨，让我少说点话…想不到老了也还是一样。”  
他几不可闻地叹了口气，后头两个穿制服的青年便知趣地不出声了。不过一会儿，一辆漆黑的轿车停在了会场门口，见护工推着轮椅缓缓朝外走，我也就埋着头一路跟了上去。

* * *

轿车开出市中心后沿海滨大道向南行驶，车速始终精准控制在八十码左右，听引擎声就知道是高级货。我坐在副驾驶位上把前排的设计看了个遍，有心想询问司机有关这辆车的更多细节，但他噤若寒蝉的神态好像一尊雕塑，我猜他大概没有兴趣跟我这个素昧平生的人聊天。静默良久的后排座忽然起了一阵鼾声，我转头去看，老人家已经睡着了——那种奇特的睡相，让擅长描述的我深感词穷。  
大约是继续前行半小时后轿车驶上了盘山公路，司机娴熟地连拐过几个U型弯，狭长的视野豁然开阔起来。面朝大海的方向森然矗立着一栋别墅，砖红色外墙在蓝色天幕的映衬下格外富有童话色彩，只是从几处明显的斑驳推测，它已有些年头了。

车刚停妥，一个外表极和蔼的中年男人便恭敬地侯在了门口，老人家向他点点头，又简洁地交代了几句，便随着轮椅缓缓移向了玄关。那中年男人的目光遂落定到我身上——他的装扮让我联想起高级餐厅的服务生，连待人接物的态度都极其相似，先是礼貌地对我致以问候，又邀请我至里间稍候片刻。  
这栋别墅的内部空间比我想象的还要大，但房间大都空置着，除了主人，或许就只有眼前这个貌似管家的大叔长年住在此处。我跟随他一路走进位于二楼的茶室，一股浓厚的怀旧气息立刻扑面而来。落地窗外的海风阵阵涌入，临窗的小圆桌上安放着一盆矢车菊，蓝紫色花苞将开未开，有种青涩的美。靠墙的书橱里整齐码放着各类精装书籍，空缺的位置则摆着几个木质相框，镶嵌在里面的照片还是黑白色。  
好奇心驱使我凑到近前去看，摆在最外头的那张合照上有两个身着军装的青年，一个笑得灿烂，另一个则面无表情。我盯着灿烂的那个看了半晌，有一道电流赫然从我的脑海中划过，那一瞬间我终于明白初见老人家时那种莫名的熟悉感是从何而来了。

没有人不认识那张印在历史教科书上端正的脸，没有人不知道那个为国家带来黎明的英雄的名字——桂小太郎，内战时期南部联盟军最出色的指挥官之一，他所统领的部队屡次挫败敌袭，胜绩无数，也是在内战末期最残酷的战役中唯一一支突围的劲旅。战后他出任军部要职，除却为南北和谈牵线奔走，在百废待兴最艰难的时期，更是与商界头目坂本辰马通力合作、力挽狂澜，才终于使处在崩盘边缘的萧条经济有了起色。  
想不到能有幸采访这样的传奇人物，看来上帝也有让我交上好运的时候。

* * *

“不好意思，拆吊针花了点时间……你等久了吧。”  
“没有没有……”我匆忙否认并微微欠身致意，脸色因为来不及平复的激动心情而一阵红一阵白，眼神更是飘忽得不知该往哪里安放，面前这个坐在轮椅上的老人不知为何看起来特别伟岸。  
“是我太唐突了，都不知道您的身份就登门打扰，实在是太失礼了！桂先生！”  
他笑得眼角纹都皱成一团，连忙挥手示意我起身，“不是桂先生是桂。别一口一个先生的了，年轻人就该随性些…也不要鞠什么躬，我还好好活着呢，好好一个采访别弄得跟追思会似的。”  
我拼命憋气才没让自己笑出来，若非亲眼所见，真难相信曾经掌控这个国家命脉与前途的首领竟是如此随和的人，甚至还有些恶质的幽默感。  
“那……您觉得我怎样称呼您比较合适呢？”  
“以前啊我的友人都爱叫我假发，不过很多年都没人这么叫过了。”他瞥一眼搁置在书橱底层数不清的各色勋章，好像那些引人称羡的无上荣耀于他而言不过是过往云烟，“其实战后好多麻烦的事情我都不大记得啦，人老了，能记起的反而是更早以前的事……况且，你来也不是想听我讲那些历史书上就能看到的东西吧？……”  
他用那双好似能看透一切世事的眼睛看着我，我才注意到他被深蓝色珊瑚绒毯裹住的腿上平放着一只紫檀木盒，价值五十万的少将铭牌就静静躺在里面，铁锈掩盖了它曾经的锋芒，却掩盖不了它的神圣与庄严。

我匆忙打开电脑，调出采访时需要用到的各种软件，趁着准备的间隙，他友好地递给我一支美味棒，还悉心地表示除了巧克力也有其他口味。我接过来说声谢谢，他又顺手递上一瓶养乐多，满怀骄傲地告诉我“搭配在一起味道会让你终生难忘。”  
真是个有趣的老人，我在心里评价一句，手指飞速在电脑键盘上敲打起来。  
“呃……我注意到拍卖会全程您只对这一件藏品出过价，是因为这块铭牌对您来说有非同寻常的意义吗？”  
“这块铭牌是我一位故人唯一的一件遗物，他曾经交托给我保管，却被我遗失在战场上……我找它已经找了五十多年了，找不到的话我恐怕死都不能瞑目啊……”  
“一位故人。”我一边重复一边在键盘上敲出这几个字，“能让您如此看重，想必也是位了不起的人物吧？”  
“小伙子你得知道，那个年代涌现的杰出英才真比天上的星星还多……但对我来说他是特别的。因为有他，我才从战场上活了下来，而因为有我，他会继续活下去。”  
他说话的语速很慢，但每句话都字斟句酌，诚挚而满怀眷恋。  
“年轻人，有兴趣听听这块铭牌背后的故事吗？”  
我立即点头如捣蒜。他深吸了一口气，用满是老茧的指尖抚上锈迹斑斑的铭牌，仿佛时光凿下的刻痕就此从他指尖层层剥离，显现出半世纪前原本的风貌。


	2. Chapter 2

【Episode 1.0】

“编号18670517，步兵科第三十六期，高杉晋助，修业期满，成绩合格，允许授予卒业证书。”  
青年利落地出列，上前，敬礼，动作如刻写在肌体记忆里的程序般一气呵成。他并未抬头，被漆黑帽檐遮挡的眼睛不泛波澜，诚如一池死碧，他仅用左手接过卷好的卒业证书，好像丝毫感觉不出这张纸有任何举足轻重的分量。  
“授少尉军衔。”  
接着闯入他视线中的是一块银白色的铭牌，别针刺破衣料的声响伴随着轻微的金属摩擦声，军服上衣口袋旁随即多出了一串番号，标榜在最靠近心脏的位置。作为陆军军官学校的毕业生，这串数字是毕业与正式入伍的证明，而作为军人，它是每个士兵存在的独一无二的证据。  
礼毕后，青年以与方才相反的行动序列退回队伍中，站在他右侧的人忍不住开始耸肩傻笑。

“啊哈——我说那个上校连铭牌都给你别反了，果然是存心报复你平时无故缺勤来着吧。”高杉一记眼刀丢向身旁这个比他高出半个头的卷发男人，却并没能如他所愿封住他那张聒噪的嘴巴。  
“得了你眼睛里有几条血丝我都能数清楚了，其实也没什么好计较，你看他给我和金时别的也都是歪的，要说正只有假发的铭牌最正，谁让他是优秀毕业生嘛待遇自然跟我们不同啦哈哈哈…听说上校给假发的结业评定全是溢美之词啊，诶你猜他是不是看上假发了…噢！——”  
厚底军靴踩在脚趾上的滋味害辰马痛得龇牙咧嘴，却又碍于场合不敢出声，临近的同窗纷纷投来好奇的目光，高杉就凭眼神一一挡还回去，直至引起上校的注意，他才气定神闲地解释道“没什么，他没穿过厚底的鞋子，崴到脚了。”  
满堂哄笑声中，上校对两人下达了“卒业典礼结束后绕训练场跑十圈”的处罚命令。

* * *

午后烈日烘烤下的跑道漫长得好似没有尽头。  
辰马撑起被汗水浸透了的脸庞抬眼向上望，一双银灰色机翼顺势映入他偏蓝的瞳仁，机身疾速划过天幕，留下一条白色尾痕。屈指算来这已经是今天的第三架了。  
事实上从一个月前开始，侦察机的往来就变得尤为频繁，最多的时候一天能看到十几架。谁都对边境线上紧绷的局势心知肚明，战争不过是一触即发的事，但谁也不去拆穿。理由再简单不过，在这所象牙塔里，日子清醒是一天，浑浑噩噩也是一天，多数人自然选择用后一种方式轻松度过了。  
自然，个别始终执着于保持清醒的异类也是有的。那人规律到近乎苛刻的生物钟堪比钟表，以至于初进校一个月同窗之间就疯传起有关“自动报时器”的逸闻趣事——当你看到留长发的那个新生端着一碗荞麦面出现在食堂里时，铁定是正午十二点零五分。  
而今，“报时器”正背对阳光站在训练场边，右手掐着一只秒表，念念有词。

“还有两圈，先说好，别指望靠交情我就会给你们放水噢。”桂清了清嗓子提点道，“喂银时别挖鼻孔了，帮忙盯着点，看他们有没有越过跑道边线。”  
被他提点的人却全然没有被提点的自觉，手指持续动作着，只是挖的对象从鼻孔变成了耳蜗。  
懒散与疲惫接二连三地随着汗水冒出来，辰马发现顶着一头棕色卷发的自己怎么看都像是一块移动中的，并且即将融化掉的巧克力。跑在前面的高杉已经反超了他一圈，牵连受罚也就罢了，让辰马百思不得其解的是，为什么穿着足足有五厘米厚底的军靴他还能跑得那么快。几分钟后辰马也逼近了终点，虽然有点丢脸，但坦白讲跨过线的那一刻他两眼发黑，后背冷汗直冒，真的以为自己就要死了。幸好银时顺手拉他一把，再递上一瓶冰过的步狩汗，凉水入喉的感觉就算下一秒死了也值。

“可以啊高杉，比最终测验时还快了将近半分钟，你是不是趁大家睡着后自己偷偷练过了？”桂盯着秒表上显示的数字狐疑不止，高杉回敬给他短暂的沉默——他需要点时间来调整呼吸，天晓得他的后背已经湿透了，蒸汽几乎能从颅腔蒸腾出去，被汗水沾湿的几缕头发粘在他的侧脸上，仍无法将他固有的锋利感削减分毫。  
“那次是失误，否则怎么可能输给你。”  
高杉不留余地予以回击，他的说话方式基本就等同于他的作战方式，目的只有一个就是把对手逼入绝境。这样的他当然不会承认，之所以会“失误”跑慢一拍，无非就是想看看桂难得没有绑起来的头发因为跑动而随风飘摆的样子罢了。  
换做普通人听了类似的话，大抵也就暗骂一句从此对他敬而远之了，不幸的是，高杉的对手是个相当擅长抬杠的人。两人一旦较真起来，常常不分时间场合直至辩驳到对方没有还嘴之力为止。  
梁子是在初次见面时就结下的。新生突击训练中，举枪打靶共计有三轮，规定每人每轮只允许射击五次，高杉和桂则是唯二两个把所有子弹在第一轮就打光的人。负责督训的上尉厉声斥责“你们是不是跟靶子有仇”，两人互瞥一眼皆不答话，心知肚明只是想比旁边那个人多打中一次十环而已。

后来的纷争因为两人合住在同一宿舍而变得更为琐碎且稀松平常。  
“才认识多长时间啊，吵过的架比一对八十岁的老夫妻还多……严重的时候差点没打起来，拉都拉不住，谁劝谁当沙包，某种程度上来说也算是够厉害的。”某天夜里，偷摸出去买醉又碰巧喝高了的银时在军校宿舍的走廊里大声嚷嚷，那天负责查寝的教官也喝高了，索性放任这帮精力过剩的小东西胡闹了一宿，八卦话题源源不断，从桂的饮食怪癖到高杉的性取向不一而足。  
自那以后，除了辰马这种神经大条到能塞下钢炮的家伙，整个科系所有人看待高杉和桂的表情都透着一股难言的晦涩。有一段时间关于两人谁上谁下的猜测众说纷纭，桂凑巧撞见过一次，还以为人家在讨论上下铺来着，悉心地解释说我是睡下面的那个。这个回答终结了所有猜测，再然后众说纷纭变成了众口一词，兜兜转转传到了两个当事人耳中，素来针锋相对的两人为了消灭流言第一次有了共同论调——我们才不是那种关系。  
尽管这句辩驳比报上一句呼吁改革的口号还要无力。

都说人生要遇上个朋友不难，但要遇上个对手却不易。也不知道上帝是有多偏心才让他们一次性就遇到了对方，一个心意相通的朋友，同时也是个旗鼓相当的对手。

* * *

对手与对手此时正坐在训练场西南侧的台阶上，中间隔着两头蓬松的卷毛，耳朵上端的部分还残留着帽檐压出的印痕，发线活像被拦腰截断了一圈，滑稽得要死。  
辰马握着塑料瓶仰头直灌，没倒出一滴水来，迎着日光，反倒是发现了今天的第四架侦察机。他往上衣口袋里掏了半天，终于摸出来一副墨镜架在鼻梁上，视线一路追随机身而去。  
“当初还是该坚持去报考航空兵的啊……为了励志我还刻意去买了这副墨镜，心想着戴上它在战斗机驾驶舱里看到的天空和阳光肯定和从地面上仰望时不同，谁知道误打误撞进了步兵科……四年了，除了在节庆晚会上扮瞎子，它一次都没派上过用场。”  
“往后也别想派上用场了，就你那副坐装甲车都会吐的德性，能撑过模拟飞行已经是奇迹了。”银时不忘适时地补上一刀，“再说航空兵也没什么好骄傲的，真打起仗来，就算没被敌人的高射炮干掉，什么极端天气机体故障误操作之类的也够他们死几百回的。”  
“哈哈哈哈听你这么一说突然觉得步兵也不赖啊，最起码知道自己是怎么死的。”  
“少白痴了，以我们现有的军衔，上了战场再不济也是个指挥官，想死都没那么容易，除非你乐意冲上去当炮灰。”银时说完就顺势往后一躺，预备恣意地伸个懒腰，却忘了身后不是宿舍的座椅靠背而是台阶，登时就被硌到尾椎骨一阵鬼哭狼嚎。

“疼疼疼疼疼！！——那谁，假发快帮我看看，是不是错位了！——”银时抓狂地解着厚实的金属扣皮带，只有在这种十万火急的时刻他才会打心底痛恨军服过于繁杂的设计，被临镇那帮参观的女学生围着拍照的时候倒是半点也想不起来。  
“不是假发是桂。”他固执地再三提醒，而后偏过头仔细察看了银时的伤处，仅凭一条红痕的确判断不出皮下有无大碍，只能慎重考虑最坏的情况给出建议，“好像没凹进去，但保险起见我劝你还是去医务室拍个X光片什么的，一目了然。”  
“这点小伤去拍片不觉得小题大做么，真错位的话一拳打回去不就好了。”  
“你有基本的护理常识吗高杉？”  
“实话实说而已，战场上可未必有那么多麻醉药用。”  
银时受创的尾椎骨徒然蹿升起一股逼人的寒意，他用膝盖都能想象出正在他背后对视的两人眼神有多凛冽，几乎能把空气凝固住。“我说你们两个能稍微看看氛围再吵吗？！阿银我可是面临着半身不遂的风险啊！！”

高八度的音调多少唤回了同窗们的些许良知。桂干脆避开高杉的视线，和辰马一左一右把银时架到了医务室。好消息是他的尾椎骨总算没有错位，残留的瘀伤涂点消肿的药膏也就能应付，半个月睡觉不能平躺是个问题，但并非不能解决。唯一糟糕的是X光片查出了银时潜伏多年的腰椎间盘突出症，这为他带来了每天额外加强腰背肌训练的任务，每次被其他科的学生成群围观时，都让他有种生无可恋只想就地自埋的冲动。  
“别偷懒啊银时，还有三遍伸展运动。”桂仍掐着他的秒表计次，一本正经的神情好像他天生就适合干督察之类的职务。

高杉从不缺席，他有时候会选择站在场边，更多时候则叼一根烟靠坐在台阶上，一边吞云吐雾一边看斜阳从西方的天空缓缓落下。虽然银时的复健运动同他没有任何实质性的关联，但总是不愿错过，说到底连他自己都不明白日复一日地坚持到场是为了什么。  
直到某天日落时分。  
夕阳即将融尽最后一丝余晖，仅存的光线从云层上方射落而下，有如一束束天然的聚光灯。桂是站在聚光灯中心的那个人，金色替他挺拔的背影镀上一层昏黄的滤镜，哪怕他从头到脚都是鸦雏色的黑，黑暗深处也像有柔软的光亮涌现。  
那一刻高杉突然就明白了。  
原来在未曾觉察的时光里，他的视线已经无法从那个人身上移开了。


	3. Chapter 3

【Episode 2.0】

桂讨厌高杉，理由多到他用手指加上脚趾也数不过来，归结起来大抵是由于他的不可一世。明明拥有很多却好似无所牵绊，明明无所牵绊却又对某些东西异常执着，这份深刻的矛盾感自相识之初就一直存在于高杉人格中最引人玩味的那部分，连同他那一以贯之的疏离感与戒备感。他用贯穿始终的桀骜不驯令绝大多数试图了解他的人望而却步，如同筑起一座牢不可摧的心墙，只在墙体缝隙间审视来访者并揣测他们的意图。  
攻击是他最常见的表达方式，另一种则是沉默。好像他生来就习惯于倾向极端。

对桂来说，高杉的存在简直就是用来否定他的，从感知世界的方式到处理人情的态度，不说截然相反最少也是互不兼容。但他又不可抑止地被他所吸引，只因身兼朋友与对手的双重身份，他深知对方全部为人所诟病的性格缺陷恰好是也是他个性中最为耀眼的闪光点。  
这真要命，这世上没有比欣赏一个自己讨厌的人更要命的事情了，它无数次迫使桂陷入无止境的苦恼之中。但很快他就没有闲暇去思考这些问题了，因为战争的到来比所有人预想中都更加猝不及防。

* * *

空袭警报响起的前三十秒，所有人都以为这不过是场例行公事的演习。  
那时天色刚刚开始亮开，乍然响彻的警报声惊扰了所有人酣然的睡梦，条件反射逼迫他们用最快的速度翻身下床，反应敏捷的夺门而出时顺手抓了军服外套披上，但像银时这般只穿了一条平角内裤就跑出来的也大有人在。真庆幸那是在六月的最后一个清晨，初夏袭人的温度不至于让他们患上伤风。  
归功于平日里的训练有素，没有人互相推搡，大家都秩序井然地朝着通向防空洞的密道小跑前进，辰马边跑边笑得大大咧咧，用玩笑似的口吻说“今天这警报拉得够久的，挺逼真啊”。话音还未落，头顶上方传来的剧烈震动就令一切喧嚣戛然而止，顷刻后，连墙壁上缘的照明灯也熄灭了。  
显而易见的恐慌开始在黑暗中蔓延开来。起初是此起彼伏的低语，再然后也不知是谁惊叫了几声，整个队伍便开始自乱阵脚。银时抖了抖因震动而落满他头顶的灰，骂了句“妈的还真是空袭啊”，便径直被后头窜上来的学弟撞倒。他扶着尾椎骨咬牙站起来，盘算着这段时间的复健训练大概是白做了，原想就此跟肇事者好好理论一番，不料近侧的手电筒倏然射出一到冷光，刺得他睁不开眼。

“这点状况就方寸大乱，还有点军人该有的样子吗？！”冷光下移后银时才看清那人的脸，因严肃而紧绷的表情和卒业典礼上比起来并没有太大分别，语气也符合一位上校该有的严厉。经他一句训斥，也不知是因为服从心理作祟还是别的什么原因，骚动很快平息下去，拥挤的密道内只剩下紧促的呼吸声。  
“都给我听好！这不是演习！为安全考虑我们必须要躲进防空洞，但照明设备有限，我们只能优先供应给前面带路的人。所以，后面的人全部排成一列，抓紧你身边的同伴，不要让任何一个人跟队伍走散！我再说一遍，这不是演习！”  
余音在相对密闭的空间内形成了回声，诸如辰马之类实打实的乐天派也不难从上校的语气中揣测出事态的严重性，故无人应声。队伍在指挥下很快恢复到先前井然有序的状态，只是气氛同几分钟前相比有着天差地别，前行的脚步因为怀揣的焦虑而变得格外沉重。

黑暗中，高杉握起离他最近的一只手，触感格外冰凉。他凭借绝佳的夜视能力辨别出手的主人，而对方正好也在看着他，他们的视线撞在一起，即刻又默契地互相撇开了。  
“怎么假发，你害怕了？”  
“你说谁是假发？还有，害怕的是你吧，手心全是汗。”  
“会觉得热才是正常反应，你没发现这里头不怎么通风么？”  
桂动用眼白瞪回去，他发现这句话从一个没穿上衣的人嘴里冒出来缺乏足够的说服力。不过他的确感受到了一丝难耐的闷热，堆积了整个初夏的湿气来不及酝酿成一场及时雨，尽数混杂在空气中，粘腻地覆盖住皮肤表层，无孔不入。桂伸手解开了外套最上端的一颗金属纽扣，汗水顺着分明的锁骨往下淌，高杉一边看一边纳闷，谁知道这人是怎么在逃跑的间隙还有功夫把扣子全部扣上的。

防空洞里的光源昏黄而暗哑，每张年轻的脸映照其下都呈现出病态的蜡黄。  
仅就面积与人数的比率来测算，这地方不算局促，每个人都保有一平米左右的空间，不必跟谁摩肩擦踵。呼吸着被通风管道过滤后的空气，吃着大量供应的压缩罐头，剩下唯一需要做的事就是等待一个随时可能下达的命令，组织他们重回地面再奔赴向各自不同的战场。未知是所有煎熬的根源所在，就算没输给提心吊胆的不安感，也终于是败给了磨人心智的无聊感。  
桂开始后悔起拿外套的时候怎么没顺手把UNO给揣上，辰马嘲笑他的缺点清单里又多了一条健忘，而后提议一人讲一个笑话来消磨时间，结局是十分钟之后他坦然承认这是他近几个月来所做的最欠妥的决定之一。  
理由大致如下。轮到辰马讲的时候，除了他自己笑得一副下一秒就要撒手人寰的鬼样子之外谁也没吭声；轮到桂讲的时候，银时嚷着要加衣服；而轮到高杉讲的时候，银时已经把桂的外套抢过来披在肩上了。

“那个……高杉啊……这好像是个鬼故事吧？……”  
“是笑话没错，因为那个鬼最后笑了不是吗。”高杉意味深长地抬了抬嘴角，想来故事里鬼的笑容若能具象化也不过如此。与此同时，早笑不出来的银时上下门牙已经开始打颤了，哆哆嗦嗦了半晌才从牙缝里拼凑出一句“看什么看……先说好我可不是害怕我只是觉得有点冷而已……这他妈见鬼的是开了空调吗”。  
其实谁都知道防空洞里不会贴心到安装空调，所以谁都不去深究背后更深层次的原因了。

“你明知道他怕鬼怕得要死，还故意讲这种故事干什么？”  
“也没什么，我看你穿那么多，找个理由让你凉快点。”  
“这个笑话一点也不好笑，高杉。”桂小声说完，仰头靠向了身后坚实的水泥墙壁。  
在不辨昼夜的密闭空间里，时间的流动性因缺乏参照物而变得可有可无，但出于对精确的依赖性，桂还是下意识地抬手看表，才想起它被落在了宿舍床铺的枕头底下，空袭之后能找回的可能性微乎其微。  
终于还是弄丢了啊，那件悉心保留了十余年的阿婆留下来的遗物。桂闭上眼睛，阿婆临终前握住他双手低声叮嘱的话仿佛犹在耳边，她说人要活得像这只钟表，必须一步一步勤勉执着地往前走，就算不能到达想去的地方，记录下的时间本身却并不会消失。

时至今日，桂对这句话的涵义也依旧一知半解，他不确定自己是否要用一生来寻求一个答案。甚少显露的怅惘盘踞在他的眉宇间，即便睡眠也没办法让它变得舒展一点。  
高杉盯着桂古怪的睡颜和左腕上的空白看了很久，久到他连眨眼都觉得干涩。大概每个人都会有那么一两件意义非常的东西，但往往越是珍惜越是注定要失去。一夜之间变得一无所有的滋味他不是没有体会，从仓皇离家的那一刻他就知道自己的人生从今往后将不再衣食无忧，或许还会满载艰辛，但无论如何都会好过为人奚落、受人摆布的日子。  
人生的选择是只能掌控在自己手里的，对此他深以为是，哪怕此刻他攒在掌心里的只剩下一块铭牌，编号18670517，那是他存在于此的证明，他理当用生命去捍卫。  
高杉静静地阖上眼帘，一夜无眠。

* * *

阔别两日的阳光灿烂到近乎讽刺，从地下防空洞里钻出来的感觉其实跟从坟墓里爬出来没多少区别，反正迎接他们的都是同等荒凉的景象——尘埃浮动的空气里废墟随处可见，很难找到几件能被称之为“完整”的东西，其中尤以西区通讯部的毁坏最为严重，不细看甚至无法甄别出这些建筑物从前的样子。东区的宿舍楼塌了一半，另一半暴露出大量扭曲的钢筋，惨淡伫立在地表宛如一具大型史前遗骸。  
战争以声势浩大的形式为这群年轻人上了永生难忘的第一课，残酷的是，后续的课程只有在枪林弹雨中才能学会，无人例外，也没有退路。

得到新制服的那天，两公里外的停机坪上罕见地停泊了十余架军用滑翔机。由于扫荡式空袭的作用，前往边界线的陆路交通基本全线瘫痪，在道路抢通之前，输送兵源只能仰赖空运。  
“书上倒是讲过战时空投补给物资的案例，空投指挥官嘛还真是头回听说。”桂望着机翼两侧快速转动的涡轮盘自言自语，站在他身后的辰马早已被即将乘机升空的喜悦冲昏了头脑，一副墨镜戴上去硬是不肯再摘下来，好像那原本就是他脸的一部分。  
几个上尉军官走了过来，依次向队伍发放防风眼镜，并且逐一强调高空跳伞的注意事项：“控制降落伞的事情会由经受过专业训练的伞兵来做，简单来说你们要做的就是跟他们一起跳下去。虽说是这样，姿势还是需要注意的，伞包打开前务必保持头向后仰膝盖向外弯曲的姿势，记不住的话就想象自己是一只香蕉。”  
上尉随手比划出一个弯曲的形状，银时就像个泄气的气球般“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“就算我们像香蕉一样自由落体下去，底下也不会有猩猩跑过来接住啊。”  
他为这句话领到了上战场前最后一顿劈头盖脸的训斥。

滑翔机内的空间相当有限，四位新晋指挥官加上同他们绑在一起的四位伞兵，八人必须抱头屈膝才能完整容纳。高杉被挤在最里头的角落，憋屈到他油然升起一股想把前面这几个笨蛋一脚踹出舱门的冲动。  
机舱内的空气本就流通不畅，更糟糕的是飞机升空之后，辰马的脸色就开始阴晴不定，果不其然没撑过五分钟他就开始一泻千里，那刺鼻的气味激得所有人的胃都开始泛酸。高杉干脆把脸埋进了膝盖里，桂也如法炮制，他绑成一束的头发随着前倾滑落至右侧，发梢上清爽的气味被高杉灵敏的嗅觉所捕获，似乎连恶心的症状都因此而得到了缓解。  
煎熬持续了将近两个小时，跃出舱门的那一刻所有人都抱着冲破牢笼的心态，只想抢先一秒呼吸到新鲜的空气，对于失重感的恐惧则一律被抛掷到九霄云外，等到脚下真的悬空了，身体才开始本能地因紧张而收束起来。

从耳膜传来的疼痛简直是撕裂性的，开伞前一分钟的时间里桂都听不见任何声音，他甚至无法用鼻子进行正常呼吸，张开嘴疾速掠过的风就趁势灌入，肆意将面部肌肉塑造成各种难以想象的狰狞表情。  
好在视觉没有受到影响。透过防风眼镜，他已能清楚地俯瞰脚下这片满目疮痍的土地——成片的灌木丛林还残留着燃烧弹洗礼过后的痕迹，炮火与浓烟交织共存，视野遍及之处俱是一片灰败的色彩。跟书上的描绘或者自己的想象都不相同，那里俨然是另外一个世界，既非天堂也不是地狱，而是人间，炼狱般的人间。  
而他明白这就是他们即将踏上的战场。


	4. Chapter 4

【Episode 3.0】

降落的过程意外地顺利。  
除了跟辰马绑在一起的伞兵因为估算失误而迫降到了营区的树杈上，其他人都降落在指定的安全区域。前者用了十分钟才终于把跟树杈缠在一起的保险绳一一割断，攀着树干爬回地面，而前来接收他们的长官早已在营区等候多时。这位以苛刻著称的少将理所当然地没有给他们好脸色，在他以为军人的天职无外乎是服从和守时，而这群初出茅庐的家伙一上来就犯了其中一忌，如果不是因为战局紧张，罚跑营地二十圈绝对是板上钉钉的。  
“……营区的分布大致就是这样，稍后会有士官负责带你们熟悉环境并且讲解最近的战况。我不认为你们有太多时间可以浪费在休整上，花心思跟队员搞好关系也不是个好选择，敌军就驻扎在六公里之外，战备命令随时可能下达，尽可能习惯把每一秒当作人生的最后一秒钟来度过吧。”  
听他讲话的方式不难揣测他的战术有多么雷厉风行，由于军衔的绝对差异，他们清楚地知道往后在营区里这个人就等同于上帝，而他的指令就是他们必须服从的圣经。这没什么好怨怼的，让他们感到不爽的只是这位指挥官不近人情的态度。  
“就算你这么说我们也习惯不来啊少将，毕竟习惯这东西可不是说改就能改的。”银时揭秘了其他人的心声，然而被挑衅的人显然没有同他们继续纠缠下去的意思，剃刀般的眼神从每个人脸上逡巡而过，锐利得好像隔空就能将对视者截杀。  
“小子，相信我，在这里呆上一周你就会习惯的。”

* * *

分派的命令很快下达。  
他们被划归到独立旅，各自统领一支分队，直接越级由集团军统辖。被分派之前就听闻过这是一支精锐部队，因编制较为自由且拥有独立补给能力，常常开赴前线承担狙击战及防卫战的任务。但超高的机动性通常也跟超高的阵亡率成正比，不用去核查详细的数据，光是看营区医疗部外排成几列的士兵遗体就可见一斑了。  
“看上去相当惨烈啊……前线的战况……”辰马藏在镜片背后的双眼透露着不忍，空气中弥散的腥味让他几乎被倒空的胃又开始翻江倒海，银时和高杉也没好到哪里去，那气味无孔不入，就算捂紧口鼻充其量也只能起到削弱的作用，无法彻底隔绝。  
四人跟随两名士官走过医疗部的营帐，那里可谓是另一个战场，争分夺秒所要击败的敌人是比任何杀伤武器都更为可怕的死神。医护人员都是三班倒轮休工作，最坏的情况甚至会持续二十四小时以上不眠不休，站到膝盖以下都麻木得失去知觉。生离死别每天都在上演，就概率而言，死别占绝大多数，由于奇迹不常光顾，更多时候人们只能看着一具具温热的躯体逐步丧失生命体征，却无能为力。

不论他们上战场的理由是什么，最后为何而死，在生命的最后一程都理应被尊重。抱着这样的理念，桂在经过其中一具遗体身边时忽然就停下了脚步，他蹲下身去，将士兵暴露在外的手放回到遮盖遗体的白布下面。那只手称得上肮脏并且油腻，指甲缝里甚至还嵌着不知是敌人还是自己的血，不过患有轻度洁癖的桂此时却好像不那么介意，他虔诚而肃穆的神情倒像是在出席谁的葬礼。  
停留的间隔，银时和辰马已跟着士官们走了老远，唯有高杉默默停在十米开外的地方，与其说是在等桂，不如说是想看看他极少被展现出来的一面——只有当死亡近在咫尺的时候才会短暂流露的脆弱。高杉没有忘记他在何种情境下看到过桂拥有类似的神情，印象中那是他唯一一次提及自己的双亲，他们去世时，有关“死亡”的确切概念还尚未在桂的脑海中成型，且因为死因是来势汹涌的疫病，没来得及筹备葬礼就匆匆下葬了。  
“我甚至没有机会多看他们一眼就被阿婆牵着走了……我知道那阵子得瘟疫死的人都掩埋在同一块地方，也曾经偷偷跑去看过，但太多了……乱七八糟的，连块碑也没有，到头来我还是不知道他们葬在哪里。”  
那次深夜卧谈会后来还讨论了什么高杉一概不记得了，桂掩藏在刘海背后的欲言又止剥夺了他全部的注意力。就像此刻，他面朝他走过来，面目温润依旧，身后却好似尾随着无数个负责承担负面情绪的人格，将影子拖得疲乏而累赘。

“抱歉我……好像耽误大家时间了。”桂从哀悼的情绪里匀出一部分歉意，目光扫视完一圈，才发现他言语里所谓的“大家”其实只剩下高杉一个人而已。  
“手表丢了所以连时间观念也一起丢了啊，这可不像你，‘报时器’。”高杉回应的口吻带着半调笑的意味，他没有给桂留下用于反驳的机会，而是从别着铭牌的上衣口袋里掏出一只手表，扣在桂的手心里。  
“这是你的东西吧？”  
桂仔细审视着这件物什，除却金属表带上几条明显的划痕和已经不会走动的指针，它几乎完好如初。更令人惊异的是，明明是从废墟里发掘出来的东西，却没有半点蒙尘，不知道是不是被谁小心擦拭过了。  
“怎么会在你手上？！——”  
“从防空洞出来那天，回宿舍里找东西的时候碰巧翻到的，不用谢我，只能说明这东西跟你的缘分还没到头。”高杉压低了帽檐，四分之三的侧脸轮廓分明，唯独浸没在阴影里的眼睛看不清，“所以，没什么好谢的。”

高杉讲完最后一句就自顾自地往前走了，而桂迟迟没有跟上去，因为他发觉自己一步也动不了，就像表盘上停摆了的指针，不能前进也无力后退。桂明白高杉所谓的“碰巧”根本就是个拙劣的幌子，也明白于情于理自己都该说声谢谢，然而这两个字梗在喉腔里就发酵成另一种截然不同的情绪——基调是疑惑，混杂着相当比重的懊恼，甚至还有一丁点责备。他不明白有什么理由能让面前这个心高气傲的人为了一件不属于他的东西而奋不顾身，在那样的非常时刻，冒险潜入一栋随时有可能倒塌的危楼。  
“难道他什么时候问我借了钱没还，所以借机改用人情债来抵？”在桂的脑海中激烈上演的天人交战暂且停顿于此，尽管无法验证是否确有其事，但这已经是他绞尽脑汁所能想出的唯一合理的解释了。  
至少那一刻。

* * *

夜的部署很快，夕阳下沉后不过十分钟的光景，无边无涯的黑色便急不可耐地接管了头顶这片愁云惨淡的天空。没有星光，月色也朦胧，四人围坐在营帐中间的空地上，借着光线黯淡的应急探照灯，迎接驻扎在战地的第一个夜晚。风从密林间穿梭而过，捎来远方潮湿的气息与后颈处一丝不易觉察的凉意——尽管仍是初夏时节。  
耳边充斥的嗡嗡声从半小时前起就没消停过，银时挥舞着树枝企图驱赶这些丛林里的常驻客，挥到手臂肌肉酸疼依然收效甚微，他的脖子已经收获了三个包，左手食指关节处还有并排的两个，蹿升为猪肝红的脸色透露着他现在的心情大概跟发型一样一团糟，就差没有直接掏枪出来把蚊子当靶子用。  
“都围着我打转算怎么回事，也给我好好看看气氛啊！”  
“别抱怨嘛金时，蚊子能存活到现在也算是相当机智的物种，不是随随便便找个对象就叮的，谁让你是这里血糖浓度最高的人呢，你应该感到光荣。”  
辰马拍着银时的肩膀乐颠颠地笑起来，完全想象不出几个小时前的他蹲厕所蹲到光是站起来就需要竭尽全力。银时自然知道这个笨蛋的行囊里从来不会预留出放置痢疾特效药的空间，显然他没吃药，但这并不代表他放弃治疗，只是有时候对于男人来说，酒精和荷尔蒙的催化作用比任何特效药都来得更快。

“不就是指派了个女人给你作参谋吗，至于高兴成这副德行，出息呢？”  
“这种时候还管什么出息啊金时，你真该去看看那姑娘有多漂亮。”  
“再漂亮能当草莓牛奶喝吗？”  
“嘿反正你眼里称得上漂亮的就只有那个天气预报员而已吧，多少年了啊……你那副泛滥的少男情怀也是时候该收敛收敛了，眼高手低当心打一辈子光棍。喂假发、高杉你们也帮着说两句嘛，两个大活人坐在旁边又不出声，大晚上的怪渗人啊。”  
辰马在这句话脱口而出时才发现，过去的四十分钟里这两个人竟然没有说过一句话。高杉是如常地沉默，桂则是异常地沉默，他甚至没有在辰马说完上句话之后立即反驳“不是假发是桂”，足见他异常得可怕。桂始终一声不吭地闷头走神，直到银时第四次喊他的绰号才终于有所回应。

“……啊？什么？拉警报了吗？”看着他恍惚的神情，战友连解释的兴趣都丧失了。  
“拉警报的是你的脑回路吧。”银时一巴掌拍向正伏在他右脸颊上饱餐的蚊子，不幸落了空，几个指印倒是慢慢浮现出来，“注意力涣散外加失聪，再严重点你就能创造历史了假发——军部成立以来第一个还没参战就被送进医疗部的指挥官。”  
“不是假发是桂。”青年的嘴上挂回了这句能证明他行为模式正常的口癖，与此同时他滔滔不绝的能力也回来了，强行向银时灌输了一大堆医学名词，企图纠正他对于注意力涣散和失聪症状的错误认知，神烦的程度让战友突然就开始怀念起刚才的沉默。  
喧哗声中，高杉忽然说要去吹吹风，便径自离开了。他前脚刚走，桂就借口“要去营区再转转”站起身来，快步跟上前去。尽管桂把袖口放到刚好能遮住手腕的位置，银时还是看清了隐藏在其下的金属表带，而那里就在几个小时前还是一片空白。  
不是说丢了吗？什么时候找回来的？  
相关的疑问层出不穷，但综合那两个人古怪的态度和行径来考虑，银时脑海中多少有了些来不及验证的猜想。

“他们又吵架啦哈哈哈，这次是因为什么，让我猜猜，高杉被假发磕到头了？”  
“你问我我去问谁。”青年挠着脖子上已经明显鼓起来的三个包，恹恹地反问。  
“你不是也成天跟高杉吵吗，我还以为你多少有点经验。”  
“我跟他吵是因为天生八字不合，至于假发嘛……如果是吵架的话，他应该跟那家伙走相反的方向才对。”  
“有道理，这么说不是吵架啊——”辰马右手握拳托住下巴，作出思索的样子，“有时候真觉得他们俩挺奇怪的，不，应该说你们三个都挺奇怪的。明明见面就吵吧，关系却好像比谁都铁，明明铁呢嘴上又不饶人，你们到底是怎么保持这种平衡的？”  
“……”  
“喂金时，你有在听我说话吗？”  
“嘘——”青年向他比出一个禁言的手势，辰马注意到他的眼神与先前的散漫截然不同，他能凭直觉读出其中的压迫感，只在高度紧张的时刻才会见他表露一二。  
“有枪声，越来越近，大概不到两百米。”  
辰马屏住呼吸去听，可惜他没有机会去估算声源与此地的距离了，因为下一秒钟，响彻在整个营区上空的警报声近乎击穿了他的耳膜。


	5. Chapter 5

【Episode 4.0】

“别动……”  
密集的汗从桂细碎的刘海间缓缓下滑，滴落在高杉暴露在外的左肩上，仍带着温度。汗液沿着冷光源照射下惨白的肌理流动，最终融入他左臂上缘一块触目惊心的创口——子弹在靠近肩膀的位置钻了一个洞，深度大约能看见皮下的肌肉组织，尽管经过医疗部的处理已经摘除了卡在里头的子弹，但目前并没有完全止血的迹象。  
桂顺手丢掉第五片被完全浸透的止血棉，左手将绷带按在高杉的伤口边缘，右手则一圈一圈开始缠绕，这套枪伤应急包扎程序他早在课上课下练习了无数遍，说是蒙着眼睛都能完成也豪不夸张。但此刻那些熟稔的技巧好像突然从他的指尖蒸发了，这致使他控制绷带的手一直颤抖不停，甚至必须刻意绷紧手腕才能使抖动不那么剧烈。  
“我说别动。”桂郑重地重申，比起说给眼前的伤患听他更多是为了提醒自己。然后高杉就抿起嘴笑了笑，像是不介意这句话的威胁性，又像不介意伤口有多疼，或者两者兼具。  
桂是无论如何也笑不出来，光是回想几个小时前子弹从他跟前擦过的那一幕就足够他心有余悸了。

* * *

警报拉响时桂刚好追上了高杉，他正神色匆忙地从存放军火的其中一顶帐篷里头窜出来，两手各提着一支自动步枪，从外观判断是最新式的口径，拥有一百发容量的弹匣，射程优越。  
桂隔空嗅到了一股危险迫近的气息，理智在警醒他应该趁早折返营帐与自己的分队会合，情感却驱使他走了截然不同的方向。他大步跑上前，伸手去拍高杉的肩，却被对方闪身反推了一把，径直摔在地上。  
“你搞什么？——”桂冲着连人带枪压在他身上的高杉质询道，仅仅数秒钟后，爆炸掀起的热浪就粉碎了他全部的疑问。  
桂捂着嗡鸣的耳朵用余光去看，距离二十米左右的两顶帐篷正燃烧着，隔着火光审视的一切仿佛都被扭曲过，在光线的折射作用下晃动不止，疯狂地跳跃着。桂能明显感觉到脸上蒙了一层东西，不过他没时间去管那些东西是灰尘是血又或者是别的什么，尖锐的警报声一声比一声响亮，他明白基于指挥官的职责，当务之急是征求上级指示，然后再对自己的部属下达指示。按照常理应当如此。

桂收束回短暂溜远的思绪，视线立即落定在那个拒绝按照常理行事的人身上——他的帽檐被爆炸产生的气浪掀歪，滑稽地朝向左侧，帽檐下原本棱角分明的面孔现在是熏黑一片，除却那双很难找到焦点的眼睛还称得上明亮。这距离近得简直让人窒息，桂说不出他有多想把对视的目光移开，但眼下的情形是哪怕他偏转一下头都百分之百会碰上对方的鼻尖。  
为什么偏偏是这个人，在这种危急关头，用这种方式救了他一命。想想先前的人情债还没算清，无端又多了一笔，桂的头疼指数就顺势上升了一个等级。  
高杉好像能读懂对方看向他的复杂眼神，不等桂伸手去推，他就自己先站起来了。倒不是说他有多在意这种姿势会让桂难堪，相反他甚至还有那么几分享受这种居高临下的压制感，之所以自觉起身，纯粹只是不想再度体会被对方迎头痛击的滋味，毕竟那曾经害他因为轻微脑震荡频繁出入于校医务室长达数月之久。  
高杉摇摇头挥去那段充斥着银时和辰马不间断嘲笑的回忆，看向满脸写着无数问号与惊叹号的战友。

“你搞什么？！”桂坐起来的同时听到自己这样大喊出声，一向擅长言语的他自己都不相信自己竟然在一分钟之内把一句话重复了两遍，并且声调比刚才还高，表情比刚才还要难看。  
“银时说的没错，注意力涣散外加失聪，你的侦察力变弱了啊假发，居然连二十米左右的地方安装了定时炸弹都没有发觉。我记得你不是很在行吗？拆装炸弹什么的。”  
“不是假发是桂。不是我侦察力减退，而是不知道把注意力放在哪个擅自脱队，无组织无纪律的混蛋身上了。”桂咬牙切齿地突出了“混蛋”两个字，而被他如此形容的人依旧气定神闲，习惯性地对此左耳进右耳出。  
“听上去你似乎早就猜测到营区埋有炸弹的事情了？”  
“不然你以为我离开真的是为了去吹风？”  
“开玩笑，我要是真这么以为又何必跟来……但你既然知道，为什么不上报？”  
“有证据的话我早就上报了。”高杉把两柄枪托杵在地上，背着火光站立的身姿的确很有指挥官的风范。“最初我只是在参观营区的时候发觉那两顶帐篷外有个形迹可疑的人，但仅凭主观判断就揣测对方是奸细的话未免太捕风捉影了，弄不好还会打草惊蛇。为了搜集证据我一直在观察他，直到看见他从存放枪支弹药的营帐里走出来，我才决定跟上去探查。很遗憾我去晚了一步，赶到的时候只剩三十秒定时装置就要启动了，只好揣两把枪和一些炸药先走为上。”

桂坐在地上，一面听他陈述案情一面拍打后背沾上的一层灰，“那你现在预备怎么办？”  
“假如敌军的目的只是销毁军火的话，为了掩人耳目同时方便撤退，出动人数越少越有利，很可能只是一支不足五十人的队伍。对于这类不成规模的偷袭，上级多半宁愿忍气吞声，也不会愿意损耗兵力前去追捕，顶多放几枪以示威胁也就算了。不过眼下敌军都理所当然地认为偷袭成功，我方阵营应当混乱不堪，正是戒备相对松懈的时候，如果被反偷袭的话，你猜他们会有多措手不及？”  
“等等你不会是想？——没有上级指令就擅自行动可是会被处分的！”  
“就算处分也是我一个人的事，你可以选择不参与并且装作毫不知情，要是银时他们问起来，你就说‘我根本没追上那家伙’不就行了。再说撒谎这种事你应该比我擅长吧，欺诈师。”

桂朝着高杉狠狠翻了一记白眼。他讨厌眼前这个人，一如讨厌他用来称呼自己的各种绰号，但他必须得承认这个人是他的同伴，一如他早就把绰号当作了自己姓名的一部分。  
“我真想现在就一枪崩了你，省得让你一个人去敌营送死。”  
高杉听了也不作声，只是默契地把其中一支自动步枪递给桂，就好像笃定了对方不会把枪口对准他似的。  
“先说好，你要是死了可别指望我会把你的尸体背回来。”  
“彼此彼此。”高杉不合时宜地笑一笑，把手伸向仍蹲坐在地的桂，“需要我拉你一把吗？”  
回应他的是掌心有力的回握。

* * *

敌营驻扎在六公里外的半山腰上，那是这一带的地势制高点，加上周围又有灌木林作为天然屏障，可谓占尽地理优势，易守难攻。但战争中从来不存在绝对的优势，只要换个角度看，任何优势都可能成为破绽。正因为敌军驻扎之处地势险要，所有的粮草以及军火运输都必须经过一段崎岖的山路才能抵达，如果能够切断这条补给线，哪怕只是暂时地，必定会大挫敌方的士气，同时也能为部队休养生息争取时间。  
“简单来说，反偷袭计划的目的就是把这条交通枢纽炸出一个缺口。下午我花时间研究了这附近的地理分布图，那条公路离营区最近的一段直线距离只有不到两公里，我们抄近道走过去应该更快。”高杉低头思忖着，开始运用复写在脑海里的地图测算最佳路径，“计划就是这样，你还有什么问题？”  
“有。你到底从什么时候开始酝酿这种危险计划的？”  
“我要是说从还给你手表那时候开始的，你相信吗？”

桂扯起的嘴角泄露了他的半信半疑，他用了十秒钟的时间思考自己为什么要问高杉这种其实无关紧要的问题，又用了随后的十秒钟来坦诚面对自己的内心——不论是否能得到确切的答案，都无法撼动他决心要陪这个人走这一程的事实，哪怕这个事实从各种意义上都否定了他引以为傲的理智。  
桂在背上枪的刹那击毙了内心全部的无谓纠结，他注视着高杉的背影，对方矫健敏捷的身形与黑夜完美地匹配起来，如同蛰伏的夜行动物一般磨砺着锋利的爪牙，等待猎物上钩时予以精准而致命的一击。  
那一刻桂突然就明白了。  
原来在未曾觉察的时光里，他的视线已经无法从那个人身上移开了。

潮湿的丛林深处泥泞异常，这片地带土质本就松软，再加上前些天刚下过一场大雨，积水来不及流泻，没到了脚踝，每一步都走得如履薄冰。  
桂直起腰来气喘连连，几秒钟前他刚用军刀割断了有拇指那么粗的一条藤蔓，这条山间小道四处遍布这种天然路障，原本一小时就能轻松走完的路程搞得好像丛林求生一样狼狈艰辛。然而截至目前桂并没有抱怨一句，因为他注意到，负责开路的高杉已经被荆棘上的倒刺割得满手是血了。  
“别告诉我这就是你规划的最佳路径。”  
“忘了考虑气象因素而已，不算什么大的失误。而且我们就快到了，还有大概两百米，或者更少。”  
“半小时前你也是这么说的……我觉得我一定是疯了才会跟着你趟这趟浑水。”  
“很好，那么你继续疯下去吧。”高杉暂停手上的动作，挂着玩味的表情如是说，彼时气得几乎跳脚的桂只想用手里的军刀痛快地给这个自以为是的家伙来上一划，好让他不要笑得那么有恃无恐。

后来的行程一路无话，所幸高杉最后一次所做的距离估算还算准确，二十分钟后他们总算摆脱了那片荆棘地。顺着山道再迂回一段，敌军的生命运输线很快就近在眼前，关卡处仅有两个负责站岗的哨兵，对于偷袭而言时机再好不过。  
两人趴在坡上的蒿草丛里匍匐前行，搜寻到最佳射击点便停顿下来，伺机而动。在深山密林的夜晚一旦安静下来便能听见无数种声响，譬如平日里不会留意的鸟叫，又譬如邻近的草丛传出的几声窸窣异响，高杉同桂迅速交换过一个眼神，不约而同地把枪口对准左前方一簇轻微晃动的草丛。  
“别别别开枪，自己人——”微弱的声源处探出一颗前额绑着树枝作掩护的脑袋，紧接着露出陌生青年稍显惊愕的脸，桂一眼识别出他别在胸前的金属制铭牌和独立团的步兵营是相同的制式，然而谨慎起见，他仍保持着举枪的姿势。  
高杉已经瞄准了那人的脑袋，他压低声线，用仅有三个人能听见的声音说道：“把手举过肩，不准说话，尽可能隐蔽地靠过来。让我发现有任何可疑举动的话，你知道后果。”  
青年识趣地一一照做，待他行至跟前，高杉先卸掉了挂在他肩上的步枪，才稍事放松了戒备。青年反倒舒展地笑开来，好像浑然忘却了自己在另外两人眼中还是个刚刚缴枪投降的可疑分子。

“嘿我还以为只有我一个人跑来偷袭敌军的运输要道呢，真没想到竟然有人跟我想得一模一样……”他用明澈的目光扫过高杉和桂肩章上缀着的银色星徽，条件反射地敬了个礼，“而且看上去还是两位脱队行动的长官呢。”  
“你是什么人？又为什么会在这里？”  
“叫我平贺就行了，我是上个月才应征入伍的通讯兵，部队编制是GT810。至于来这里的原因嘛……我想应该跟长官们是一样的。”  
高杉审视着那双满怀热忱的眼睛，如坚冰一般冷峻的神色随之消融了几分。“这么巧，我就是那个分队的指挥官，不过下午的会面仪式上我好像没看到过你。”  
“噢原来您就是我们队的新晋长官啊！”平贺的眼神突然就变得肃然起敬，“我听其他队员说起，是位刚毕业的少尉，虽然年轻却很有魄力的样子。诶……可惜我因为私自改造炸弹被处罚监禁三天，直到下午才解了禁，所以就错过了初次会面。”  
“原来如此。不过，你说私自改造炸弹又是怎么一回事？身为通讯兵，这好像不在你的职责范围之内。”  
“其实……我最好的朋友在上周的一场战役里被这帮混蛋炸死了，连尸体都没留下，作为报复，我今天是来还他们点颜色瞧瞧的。”

他说着，小心翼翼从腰包里拿出一台形似探测器的东西，桂靠拢仔细去看，才发现那根本是一发组装完备的远程式爆破弹，由主体装置和遥控器两部分组成，主体装置上密密匝匝地排列着颜色各异的导线，中央嵌有一块倒计时器，目前还处于静止的状态。  
“制作相当精良，仅就我的判断而言，威力应该比同体积的炸弹要高出十倍不止……军部真是错失了一位难得的研发人才。”桂频频点头予以评论，毫不掩饰赞许的口吻，“高杉，看样子你带来的那些烈性炸药可以省下来给我们逃跑时断后路用了。”  
战友默不应声，用手势示意他注意控制情绪，毕竟他们现在身在敌营，势单力孤，一旦暴露行迹无异于自掘坟墓。  
桂顶回一句我知道不用你来提醒，平贺则很配合地服从高杉的指令自降了音量，“您过奖了。其实我父亲是位机械技师，这点小把戏都是跟他学来的……说起来都不知道他怎么样了，一个月前跟他大吵一架之后我就负气离家出走，脑子一热跑来参了军，结果谁知道开战就被送上了前线，现在通讯混乱成这幅鬼样子，就算想联系也联系不上了。”  
青年叙述的声音越往后就越低沉下去，最后遗留为一段沉默，而沉默中谁也没有开口。他们都很清楚身在这里的每个人都多少怀揣着一些不足为人道的故事，它们让生命有了重量，也让这场战争有了一个切实可循的终点，不是为了胜利，而是为了归乡。

短暂的平静后三人的视线再度聚焦回眼下，平贺盘腿坐在高杉和桂中间，膝上平放着远程爆破弹的主体装置。  
“虽然我对它的破坏性能很有自信，但为了保证能彻底摧毁路基，还是得将它安装到路面上才行。”他指了指关卡中间的空旷地带，“那里应该是最佳的引爆点。”  
“也就是说，得先神不知鬼不觉地干掉那两个哨兵对吧？”言语间桂已经架好了枪，食指扣在扳机上，正透过瞄准镜调整位置。  
趴在左侧的高杉却一反常态地没有积极跟进，反倒是顶着一副若有所思的神情，盯着倒计时器上的数字愣神。  
“平贺，这个遥控器最远能控制的距离是多少？”  
“有效距离是一公里，而爆炸波及的范围在八百米左右，一旦按下启动键，炸弹一分钟内就会爆炸。出于安全考虑，我必须确定安全距离后才能引爆。”  
“很好，那你把炸弹给我。”高杉看向平贺的眼神似已浸染了决意，语气更是强硬到不容置喙，“听着，哨兵一倒地我就溜下去安装炸弹，你们沿山道撤回荆棘地，我随后就来同你们会合。记住，枪声一响很快就会引起敌营守备军的注意，所以行动务必要快。”

话音还未落，桂的眉头就紧促起来，眼看快要拧成一个麻花结，“这个主意不好，高杉，万一你被敌军困住没来得及跑出爆炸区域该怎么办？”  
“是啊长官，这个任务太危险了，请让我去做吧！”  
“别争了这是命令。”高杉把炸弹的主体装置收进腰包里，抬眼与战友和下属六目相对，“这里只有平贺才知道怎么测算安全距离，所以他不能去冒这个险。”  
“那我去好了，反正我不是你的下属，没必要服从你的命令。”  
“你就更不能去了。”他嗔笑着说，凉薄如霜的眼底满怀调笑，“倘若我真的死了，总要有人替我收尸。”  
“你来之前可不是这么说的。”  
“我反悔了总行了吧。”高杉摘下别在胸前的铭牌，交到桂手上，“这个你暂且替我保管，如果我能活过今晚，再找你要回来。”  
桂紧紧篡住铭牌，他未曾感觉这东西有如此之重，仿佛被交托的不是一块金属片，而是一份鲜活的生命。  
“信不信，你要是死了我铁定就地扔了它，所以……你最好活着回来。”

* * *

两发子弹一前一后出膛，平稳地划过几近相同的轨迹，正中两名哨兵的颈动脉，登时溅出两滩鲜血。仅仅几秒钟之后高杉就出现在两具尸体中间的位置，手指飞速地拉出导线，开始整理。  
夜已很深了，静谧的丛林里传来风吹过的声音，桂不自觉地打了个寒颤，眼下的任何风吹草动都时时牵动着他高度紧张的神经末梢。他屏息注视着远处山腰上的灯光，原先仅有几簇昏黄，枪声响彻后几分钟内陆陆续续多了些手电筒的白光，而后呼喊声与脚步声竞相嘈杂起来。平贺在他身后，握着遥控器的手心都捏出了汗。

终于还是借由一声枪响彻底打破了山间夜晚的宁静。  
知道是敌军放的空枪，高杉便加快了手头的工作，当他理完最后一条线，万事俱备，五十米外早已是枪声大作。  
“高杉！！——”他听到桂以近乎撕裂的声音喊他的名字，他从没有听过那个人如此失态的声音，然而他并没有机会去回复一声，本能告诉他逃是现在唯一合理的姿势，而他也切实那样做了，在向后抛出随身携带的所有烈性炸药之后。  
本该率先逃离的人却仍待在原地不动，桂架着枪，朝着猛追高杉的队伍连连射击。敌军里有几个士兵发现了他，调转枪口向着坡上便是一顿扫射，最近的时候，子弹距离桂的头顶仅有几公分而已。  
“你先跑！我必须殿后一路掩护他！”  
“不行啊长官！要走我们一起走！”  
眼见平贺也算是个讲义气的，桂便不再同他争执，两人躬身在草丛中一路小跑，桂一边跑还一边放枪，动态射击原不是他的强项，五发子弹有三发都会落空，但直到弹匣全空为止他片刻也没有停顿，只为了能牵制住敌军的部分火力，说穿了就是拿自己当靶子。

桂不知道自己这样亡命奔逃了多久，但即便只有五分钟，也好像长过了一辈子，他人生中还没有哪个夜晚过得如此漫长。他在拐上岔道的最后一个路口打光了全部子弹，越入荆棘丛后，平贺火速按下了起爆器，六十秒过去，预料之中的震动伴随震耳欲聋的爆炸声传来，两人才长舒一口气，完成了五分钟内唯一一次均匀的呼吸。  
追兵在慌乱中悉数撤回，待脚步声远到快听不见了，高杉才从十米外的一棵枯木背后现出身形。他用右手捂住左臂跌跌撞撞地靠近，每走一步，更多的血就从指缝间顺流而下，沿路淌了一地。  
“喂，假发，我可是遵守约定活着回来了。”  
他想这么说，开口却惊觉自己发不出声音，在被钻心的疼痛折磨到失去意识之前，落入他眼中最后的画面是桂那张不能再熟悉的脸，脸上挂着他所陌生的惊惶失措——他原以为这种表情永远都不会出现在这个人端正得好像一尊塑像的脸上的。

* * *

缠好的纱布由里向外缓缓渗出血，桂于是又多绕了一层，系结时还故意加重了几分力道，引得高杉轻轻皱了皱眉。  
“你对待伤患的态度似乎很欠妥啊假发。”  
“不是假发是桂……希望被正确对待的前提是你要有身为伤患的自觉。”他摘下医用橡胶手套，徒手擦去满额的汗，如释重负的状态好像刚刚经历过一场手术的人不是高杉而是他自己。  
“你就不能动作轻点，我说过吧，战场上可未必有那么多麻醉药用。”  
“既然知道还冒险行事，是嫌命太长吗？你知不知道这颗子弹要是再偏左两公分，这条手臂就该废了。”  
“不愧是护理课满分通过的人啊，诊断都下得这么精准。”高杉试着活动手臂，牵动肌肉带来的疼痛让他禁不住再次皱眉，桂白了他一眼，一边念叨活该你下半辈子都不能用左手，一边在一旁的小桌板上放上一瓶止痛片。知道他素来有口不对心的毛病，高杉也就一笑置之了。

桂在高杉面前的板凳上坐下来，替他检查手上被藤蔓倒刺割出来的伤口，虽然他自己的手也没有好到哪里去，光是手背上长短不一的割痕少说就有十处。高杉看着桂手上那些伤口，忽然就好像感觉不到左臂创伤的钝痛了。  
“噢平贺在你昏迷的时候来看过你，那瓶止痛药就是他费心弄来的，有个这么忠心又聪明的下属，你往后大概能省心不少。”桂用棉签蘸上酒精逐一涂抹每条划痕，深一些的伤口甚至还要反复消毒好几遍，擦完酒精又抹上一层药膏，细致的程度简直让人怀疑他大学是医疗科毕业的。  
一切工序处理完毕，桂卷起袖口准备收拾那些染血的棉签和绷带，却刚巧显露出掩藏在袖口底下的手表，他恍惚了片刻，甫一抬头便撞上高杉那双意味不明的眼睛。又是这要命的咫尺相对，更糟糕的是桂觉得心跳莫名其妙地开始加速，于是率先移开了视线。

“高杉……老实说，有时候我真搞不懂你，为什么总是要去做这样危险的事？我的意思是说……你原本不必要这么做的。”  
“这有什么难懂，我只做我想做的事，救我想救的人，就这么简单。”高杉没做什么思考下意识地如此答复，桂听完一时之间竟然不知该作何反驳。他早明白对方的生存逻辑一向简单粗暴，信奉的人生教条就是拒绝教条，随性而为。但他对所有是非恩怨的认知偏偏又那么黑白分明，认定的人或事都不会因时因地而轻易改变。  
真是个矛盾的人呐。  
桂感慨着，掏出揣在上衣口袋里被体温焐热了的铭牌，“这个还给你，还有……谢谢你帮我找回手表。”  
高杉伸出手覆盖住桂掌心上的铭牌，却迟迟没有将它收回去，这个动作大概维持了五秒钟，直到桂发觉自己又开始有心律不齐、呼吸不畅的症状。

“你不是一直想知道我为什么帮你找回那块手表吗？”  
高杉恶意地压低声线贴着耳蜗询问，桂则怔怔地凝视着他深绿色的几乎能把人吸进去的瞳孔，不晓得该问“你怎么知道我在纠结这个问题”还是该坦率承认“对我就是弄不明白”。理智与情感在桂的脑海中再次上演了一场激战，无数个念头涌现又湮灭，他感觉自己一根筋的大脑已经因为这个问题超负荷运转了一整天，就快要濒临死机了。  
他在等一个答案，犹如在等一个永恒的命题。  
而他终于如愿以偿地等到了——就在高杉握紧他攒着铭牌的那只手将他的脸庞无限拉近，再倾身吻上去的那一刻。


	6. Chapter 6

【Episode 5.0】

坂本辰马以为他的两位战友最近的行为模式异常古怪，这个疑惑在他一天之内连续五次撞见桂从高杉的营帐内走出来后得到了确切的证实。而事实上，端倪早在军火库被偷袭的那天起就开始显现。  
尽管时间过去了半月有余，关于那天的种种细节就好像是刻录在黑胶唱片里的声纹，在反复回放的过程中愈发清晰，甚至于爆炸时弥漫不散的硝烟味都仍残留在他的鼻腔内，隔三差五地冒出来刺激感官神经。  
爆炸发生后，辰马和银时是最早赶到指挥部集合的两人，其余军官也在后续的几分钟内相继抵达。少将冷冰冰地覆手立在悬挂的营区分布示意图前，紧绷的侧脸不见一丝血色，在场者谁也没有胆量开口打破僵局，只能任由高压情绪将整个指挥营淤堵成一个堰塞湖，无处倾泻。  
应急灯照射不到的角落里，辰马不停搓着手，跟手一样不安分的目光试图搜寻唯二缺席的高杉和桂的身影，却迟迟没有斩获。银时的表现同他如出一辙，注意力在营帐出入口和人群中切换过好几个来回，根本没办法集中在会议主题上——那些人讨论的损失评估和伤亡统计好像是另一个世界的语言，音素接二连三落入耳中却未能及时解码，堆砌成大量无意义的散乱信息，仅有“全营戒严”的命令因为少将斩钉截铁的口吻被铭记在了脑海里。

游离状态从散会一直持续到深夜，辗转反侧了良久仍不能入睡的辰马终于决定从铺上爬起来，他抬头望了望侧面仅有两尺见方的通风窗，显然从那里翻出去不是最佳选择，但总比大摇大摆从正门溜号被参谋逮个正着再冲着裤裆踢上一脚要强上许多。  
“戒严了再到处乱跑可是会被按军纪处置的，这次我就当作你是在梦游，下次的话，被踢的可就是脸了，长官。”  
半小时前，女副手拿枪抵住他后脑勺的情景还历历在目，辰马一边捂着自家脆弱的小兄弟哀嚎不止，一边又觉得被这丫头踹上一脚其实意外地还挺刺激，为此他开始怀疑自己是不是拥有潜在的抖M属性，尤其当他瞄到姑娘帽檐下干练地绑成一束的浅棕色长发，心底总是会没来由地悠悠一荡。  
坂本辰马从来不吝于承认自己是个“重色”的人，但这绝不意味着他就顺理成章地“轻友”，否则他此时冒着被处分和踢脸的双重危险偷摸出去的行为将无法找到合理的解释。

屁股着地的一瞬间，辰马有限的视野范围当即被一丛黑影遮蔽了，他扶起垮到鼻梁下边的墨镜，端正坐姿准备好听凭发落。不过，这回赶来阻止他的并不是预想中的漂亮女参谋，而是眯着一双死鱼眼的战友兼损友。  
“用不着瞎操心，那两个笨蛋已经回来了。”  
在赶往医疗部的路上，辰马才从银时口中得知了轻描淡写背后事情的来龙去脉，纵使这个故事传到他耳中已经辗转经过了两个人的转述，其动魄惊心的程度却并没有因此而大打折扣，反倒增添了几分传奇色彩。  
“你的意思是说，高杉和假发趁我们一票人围在指挥营里开会的空档炸断了敌军的运输补给线，而且还成功地脱身了？？”  
“你看你也不信吧，但跑来跟我报告的那个叫平贺的小子就是这么说的……现在整个营区都传遍了，上级的态度我是没打听到，普通士兵和下级军官倒是都把他们俩当作英雄。”银时懒散地打了个呵欠，一针见血地补充道：“当然，这得建立在上级没以严重违纪为理由开除他们俩军籍的基础上。”  
“高杉会整这出我是不觉得奇怪啦，只是想不到假发这回也跟着折腾，这不合常理啊。”  
辰马用手托着下巴以防止它因为太过惊讶而掉到地上，他怎么也想不通，那个一度将违纪视作人生宿敌，四年军校生涯从未有过一次缺勤迟到早退记录的模范优等生，是怎么会跟藐视军纪、自作主张、贸然行事这一连串词语联系起来的——而那原本该是用来形容另一个人的词汇，另一个仍未清醒过来的人。

两人匆忙赶到的时候，手术台边的简易幕帘仍紧闭着，桂就坐在外头的长凳上，乍看一眼银时险些没认出他来，因为他那被油腻的烟灰覆盖一层的脸与发色看上去几乎没有色差。他看上去异常疲惫，好像刚刚经历过一场浩劫，劫后余生的喜悦与后怕并存。  
桂注意到来访者，偏过头轻轻点了点，用充满倦怠感的声线说声“是你们啊”，随即顿觉自己的声音嘶哑到可怕。他猜测声带大概有些充血，但致病因究竟是开枪时那些有心或无意的呐喊，还是以四十分钟一路狂奔回营却没来得及喝一口水的劳顿，就不得而知了。灯影下，一任漆黑的军服衬托着他原本温润的面容，无端衬出了几分森然，而只有他知道在漆黑衣料的掩盖下，从右肩到袖口的位置到底浸染了多少鲜血——全都是高杉的血。

银时递上一块手帕，没人知道这个男人背地里藏了多少与他散漫外表极不搭调的随身物品，从学生时代开始就是如此，同窗们只在看他拿出来使用时才逐渐了解到，坂田银时无所拘束的个性里也有鲜为人知的纤细部分，如同利落分明的叶脉，自由和缓地向外舒展，为他身边的人提供荫庇。  
“记得洗干净再还给我。”他不动声色地叮嘱，桂就安静地接过手帕，道了声谢。  
往后一直到手术终止，三个人都寸步不离地守在外面，银时始终没再去对传闻的真假刨根问底，辰马也识趣地蜷在角落默不作声地小憩，等待的时间冗长到足够他去做好几个驰骋在云端上的美梦，梦醒了，他梦中的女主角已悄然地在营帐外站了很久。辰马盯着她浅棕色的披肩长发，一边伸懒腰一边傻笑，因为他惊喜地发现醒着或是睡着其实也没什么分别。

再见到桂是在接近凌晨时分，辰马睡眼惺忪地从营帐里摸出来，想找个就近的隐蔽点方便方便。清晨的山间驻地薄雾缭绕，晨光还未将它们驱散，天空已呈现出罕有的蓝紫色，预示着这会是雨季到来后难能可贵的一个晴天。  
辰马忍不住多吸了几口不呛鼻的空气，提着裤腿往营区边缘的灌木丛走去，这一带是GT810分队的驻扎地，手术结束后高杉就被送回到他自己的营帐里，那时已经是凌晨两点半，而距离他全身麻醉的药效褪去还有整整一个小时。辰马被参谋揪着耳朵一路拖走的惨叫声还在耳边回荡，桂向他投去一个深表同情的眼神，回过头来拒绝了银时关于轮班留守的提议，尽管顶着两圈血丝密布的眼眶，他看起来更迫切地需要睡眠。  
“你属猫头鹰的吗”，银时屈指弹了弹桂的脑门，随即嚷嚷着谁管你啊甩手就走。他诚然没有走多远，出了营帐便径直绕到后头的一处背风地带，杵着枪杆盘腿坐了下来，哪知道这一坐就是四个小时。

所以，当辰马注意到营帐背后露出的一小撮银毛时，他吓到连呼之欲出的尿意都给硬生生憋了回去。他猫起腰，想悄悄潜过去侦察一下那家伙是醒着还是睡着，结果险些同从营帐里慌忙窜出来的桂撞个满怀，确定没有撞上对方的头，辰马才缓缓移开护在自己前额上的双手。战友的面色在熹微的晨光照射下趋于粉白，双颊的位置却泛着可疑的酡红，极似跃出地平线的第一缕阳光。  
“早啊假发，怎么你发烧啦？脸红得跟煮熟的虾子一样。”  
“不是虾子是假发……啊不对！不是假发是桂——不跟你说了，我还得去找长官述职。”他说完闷头便走还越走越快，以至于走出了快两百米，身后响亮的呼声才遏止住他的脚步。  
“你走反啦哈哈哈！指挥营在那边！”辰马用手肘捅着反方向，笑得差点背过气。  
而在两人都没留意到的角落里，一颗银色的脑袋偏转了一下，露出浓密的卷发掩藏之下一双洞明世事的眼睛。

* * *

气氛就是从那天开始变得微妙的。  
具体如何微妙辰马也说不上来，只能根据观察所得的言行举止揣测一二。除了每日例行的练兵与会议时段，GT810驻地成为了桂最常光顾的地方，理由不外乎是换药、复查、探视伤患，而谁都心知肚明这些根本是医疗部的工作。频繁的造访加上平贺先前声情并茂的渲染，810分队的士兵个个都把桂当作自家长官一样尊敬，该有的礼数丝毫不含糊，几个混得脸熟的见了他甚至还会热情地寒暄“桂先生今天来得一如既往的早”。  
“假发他……是不是病了？从前没见他对谁的事情这么上心啊。”杵在高杉的营帐外，暗自狐疑了好久的辰马终于对银时抛出了深藏于心的疑问，回应他的是损友意味深长的一笑。

“岂止是病了，简直病入膏肓。”  
“啊？？什么时候查出来的我怎么不知道？”  
“苯乙胺爆炸式增长引起的亢奋综合症，我以为你应该已经发现了苗头了。”  
“……金时你能说人类的语言吗……”  
“简单来说，他谈恋爱了。”  
“啊？！”辰马急剧收缩的瞳孔衬得眼白格外分明，“对象是谁我怎么不知道？”  
银时垂头长出了一口气，不知该说他是真傻还是装傻，这感觉就像把谜底呈至眼前，猜谜的人却断然选择视而不见。总之，他彻底打消了要向辰马解释的念头，离开前郑重拍了拍他的肩，语重心长地说下次呕吐的时候小心点，别再把脑浆连带着一起吐出去了，毕竟脑子这东西是用来思考的。  
辰马绞尽剩余的脑汁思索了半晌，觉得自己还是比较喜欢跳过猜谜的过程直接得到谜底。  
庆幸上帝没有让他等待太久。

盛夏来临前的最后一个黄昏，高杉和桂领到了有生以来的第一笔军功，同时也领到了参军后的第一条处置令。上级到底没有开除他俩的军籍，功过相抵，最终的处罚仅仅是五天象征性的禁闭——这对于养伤而言真是再好不过。  
高杉左臂上的绷带终于被拆除，其下的伤口因为精心护理，即使在最潮热的天气里也没有发炎感染，逐步开始结痂。左手的脱力感仍断续侵袭，只是不像半月前那般严重，虽然多少会影响到射击的精准度，但起码他还能继续握枪，以及一些别的重要的东西。  
好比眼下，他正握着一瓶喝到一半的养乐多——那是他借着调集军饷的机会弄来的一些调剂品，这自然不是他独有的特权，银时也趁此机会搞来了一箱盒装草莓牛奶，而申请派发各种口味美味棒的人就坐在他边上，卖力地张嘴咀嚼。  
高杉看着那张脸竟不觉失了神，夕照烘托之下桂的面容显现出趋于极致的静态美感，眉目好像被艺术家悉心雕琢过，嘴唇则微微发白，很难想像在接吻的时候完全是另一番鲜红欲滴的光景。这将高杉的思绪勾回到术后初醒的那个清晨，他握在掌心里的温度以及唇边柔软的触感，还有对方从惊慌到挣扎到妥协再到迷离的眼神，通通成为不容错失的细节，而任何尝试去将这些细节描绘出来的方式都沦为了徒劳，甚至于某种亵渎，大抵有些回忆永远只适合收藏于心，不可公诸于众。

似乎是被他盯得有些不自在了，桂发烫的脸颊又开始渗透晚霞的绯红，他需要些能即刻降温的东西，高杉就顺手递上一瓶刚开封的养乐多。  
“不想试试吗？我保证，搭配在一起味道会让你终生难忘。”  
桂也不知道自己怎么就听信了高杉的话。他咬了一口美味棒，又灌下去一口养乐多，两种截然不同的味道在他的口腔里迅速混合扩散，那味道是不是会让他终生难忘还不敢断言，但的确是足够特别的——底味是微咸，参杂了大剂量的甜，末了还有一点点余味的酸涩。  
就和他初吻的味道一样。


	7. Chapter 7

【Episode 6.0】

入秋过后天色变得澄明，在昼夜几近平分的日子里，夕阳总在傍晚六点前后落下，然后月亮遵循相反的轨迹上升，放肆地赋予笼罩之物以清冷的格调。气温下降得很快，趁虚而入的寒意如同季节更替一样毫无征兆，直至有人发现随意呼出的一口气在冷空气中无所遁形，雾化为稀薄的白色，人们才会相信夏天已经过去，接踵而至的将是山野萧瑟的早秋。  
桂坐在树荫投射不到的位置望向头顶无言的星空，逼近五摄氏度的气温不足以让他感觉到寒冷，奔驰在山林与旷野之间的风也不能，他被月光照亮的面颊柔软而富有血色，或许因为他手心里仍握着盛夏最饱满的阳光，那热度来自另一个人的体温，透过指尖传导向四肢百骸。  
桂撇头看定身边的人，不均匀的阴影桎梏着那个人的侧脸，连同他狭长的眼睛。他享受用那双眼睛看到的一切——清冷的或者热烈的，前者好比此时抬头就能仰望的月色，而后者像花火。他在欣赏它们的同时仿佛也将它们揉碎在瞳孔深处，这大概就是为什么桂常常在他的眼神中觉察到一触即燃的火焰，又始终融合着一线冷凝质的温柔。  
桂尝试过用他仅知的色彩去匹配那双眼睛的瞳色，答案在墨绿与青绿之间摇摆不定，高杉在嘲笑他强迫症晚期之余强行将他圈入怀中，低声念白道“我觉得你再靠近一点应该就能看清了”。侧躺在边上的银时和辰马随即齐整地作呕吐状，表情痛苦得好像刚听完全世界最烂俗的一句情话。

桂放任自己在另一个人的怀抱中笑出了声，有那么一瞬间他快要忘记自己仍身在战场，以前线指挥官的身份，肩负着许多人的生死。偶尔他还会动用异常发达的想象力，来幻想倘若这场战争从未开始，又或者它早已结束，如此一来他的人生亦或他们的人生是不是会和现在有所不同——即便他清楚这是个彻头彻尾的伪命题。  
但他没有忘记那时的高杉是怎样一眼望穿他倒映着星辰的眼底，用那双蕴藏着冰与火的眼睛；又是怎样在他耳后均匀地呼吸过几个来回，说出那句听不出是戏言还是誓言的话语。  
他说，与其花时间去思考活下去之后的问题，不如思考该怎么活下去，只要我还活着，你就不会死——而这就是那个夜晚，驻地晴朗的星空下，在那场至关重要的战役打响之前，桂所能记住的最后一句话了。

* * *

很多年后，独立团幸存的退伍老兵谈起那个盛夏就像谈及某个古早的历史传说。在他们已不那么脉络清晰的记忆里，那段时日像一场馈赠，更像一个奇迹，不仅是对个人而言，对整个独立团来说，几场振奋人心的胜利将全团士气提升到开战以来的最高值。通讯部处理的电文十封之中至少有五封是前线传来的捷报，另外五封多半与俘虏敌军以及缴获枪支弹药的数量有关，战局一边倒的态势一度令北部联盟军中主张和谈的声浪甚嚣尘上，很显然，南方军队在丛林战中的势如破竹远远超出了他们的预想。  
全线溃败的消息有如浪潮彻底冲击了军部高层的核心，同样冲击他们视线的，还有四个出镜率极高的名字，它们同将军队钉在耻辱柱上的败绩捆绑在一起，好似敲响丧钟的黄泉引路人，把每一个战斗到最后一刻的生命送往他们的安魂所。

敌军甚至比友军更早熟识他们。  
这不奇怪，就像最客观的战争史大都出自敌对势力之手，在战场上，要全方位地剖析你的敌人可比费力挖掘你朋友的心思容易得多。  
事实上，“奇迹的四人”这个名号开始在同袍之间广为流传之前，那四个人就已在敌营中声名大噪。原本因为先前补给线被炸毁的事件，北部联盟军便将四人中的两人锁定为死敌，休整后的几次交火，先头部队又通通栽倒在那四人攻守兼备的战术之下，这无疑替他们拉足了仇恨，同时也替敌军的蓄力反扑找足了理由。  
先前的胜利是光荣的，而后续的报复也是惨痛的。与许许多多载入史册的经典战役一样，那场战役的开端仅仅是几个士兵在据点边界线上刻意为之的挑衅，擦枪走火之际意外断送了某个少尉军官的性命，经过情报与舆论的加工渲染，便足以煽动民愤，构成军队在前线攻城略地的借口了。  
仅仅一周时间，枪声便从一个山头蔓延至整个丛林作战区，迫于情势，少将临时重新整编了独立团，四支劲旅开赴不同的战区各自迎敌。而战事最为惨烈的西区沼泽地带，则被交付给由军部委派的上校统辖的合编部队，这其中，“奇迹的四人”与他们所领导的分队赫然在列。

银时在横渡沼泽区时仍止不住地怀疑上层就是派他们来执行自杀式任务的。这个想法偷偷在他心底扎下了根，尤其当他踩着混了枯枝败叶的稀泥，深一脚浅一脚，走过几公里回头去看来路，发现背后竟然连一个脚印都不曾留下时，总会有种强烈的预感迫使他相信，这一走就是有去无回。  
抱有类似想法的人不在少数，为此，部队安营扎寨过后，合编部队的最高统帅便立即组织了一次训话旨在重振军心。只是那位混迹高层多年的上校空有一副高级将领的派头，实战经验为零，言语间欲盖弥彰的政客嘴脸更是博不得一丝好感，这使得长达一小时的训话与煎熬无异。前哨战还没打响，将士们的脸色就都被这个季节独有的阴郁覆盖着，没有人畏惧死亡，但没有人会心甘情愿被当作军部的弃子死去，那样太缺乏价值。

颓废气氛如同慢性毒药在队伍里弥漫开来，既然最高统帅指望不上，负责调解的任务自然就落到分队指挥官肩上了，这个任务算不上艰难，因为比起那些高高在上的官僚，士兵们还是更愿意信任与他们一道出生入死的将领——只有他们会把每一个步卒当作人看待，而不是随时准备为胜利献出生命的垫脚石。空闲的时候他们甚至会坐下来，加入士兵们的围炉夜话，听听那些素昧平生的人娓娓道来的故事，有关故乡的，有关亲人的，更多的则是令他们魂牵梦绕，却只能凭借一张张贴身收藏、被揣得皱巴巴的老照片思念一二的心上人。  
“长官，也跟我们说说你们的故事吧，士官学校是什么样的？咱们都没见识过呢！”  
“那有什么好讲的，要我说啊，长官们应该给我们分享一下感情经历才对。你看你们个个都那么相貌出众，喜欢你们的姑娘肯定用火车皮都拉不完，难道就没有一两个跟你们表过白？”  
起哄的笑声在众人翘首以待的目光里一浪高过一浪，高杉和桂把头埋得就像要溺毙在暗流汹涌之中，辰马反倒乘风破浪般抬头挺胸，顺着未竟的问题絮絮叨叨下去。

“啊哈哈哈哈姑娘嘛倒是没有，笨蛋的话现成的就有两个——”他想伸手指认一下坐在右侧的当事人，无奈这个动作完成之前的两秒，他的后脑勺就遭受到突如其来的拳击。  
“敢说完这句话，我就敢即刻让你停止呼吸。”与战友四目相对的寒意好像渗透了他的墨镜镜片，直戳眼底，换作银时大概是不假思索就一拳揍回去了，然而辰马不怒反笑，摸着后脑勺上逐渐鼓起来的部分笑道“我就是开个玩笑没想到你还当真了”。  
高杉则从不知名的角落里翻出一瓶养乐多塞过去，连带一句命令式的“喝光它，然后给我闭嘴。”结果那夜直至天亮辰马都不敢入眠，生怕自己睡熟了嘴上没个把门的，把憋在肚子里的东西全当梦呓脱口而出。  
好消息是，没有士兵企图再去挖掘他们长官的绯闻，或许是因为大家都清楚战争时期谁都需要保留一些秘密，否则日后回忆起来，除了脑海中触目惊心的画面和内心永远无法平复的创伤，连谈资都找不到。

* * *

两军对垒的局面持续了整整三天。敌方出动的兵力还不及情报所示的一半，更耐人寻味的是两支主力部队一路且战且退，靠拼死搏杀攻占的属地说丢掉就丢掉，三天之内全军防线后撤了将近十五公里，逃跑的速度堪称建国以来军事史上的奇迹。  
不战而胜的喜悦来得太突然，突然到几乎冲昏了上校的头脑，他下令趁势直追，更在回复上级的电报中夸下海口，声称要在四十八小时内一举攻下北部联盟军的西区大本营。反对声几乎是在命令下达的同时开始累积，终于在战前会议上到达了顶峰。银时当即否定了上校的作战计划，直言敌军诱敌深入的行为背后必有古怪，高杉更是犀利指出了计划存在的布防漏洞，滴水不漏的分析听得上校脸上一阵红一阵白，整场会议结束他都没有再发表过任何言论。等到散会，其余士官都相继离去，他倒是有闲功夫款款走到高杉面前，面色不善地拍了拍他的肩章，低声耳语。

“小子，我猜我在军部身任要职的时候，你应该还没从士官学校毕业吧？年轻气盛想要彰显才华我可以理解，但也该分清对象跟场合，不注意分寸的话，小心会影响到仕途。听说过国际象棋的规则吗？王只有一个，假如王被将军的话就等于满盘皆输，但兵却可以在必要的时候被轻易舍弃。所以说，临阵换将也不是什么稀罕的事情，毕竟你这个等级的军官可是要多少有多少，军部从来不缺你这位。”  
高杉用匕首一样的尖锐目光扎向他的顶头上司，如果不是桂在身后紧紧拉住他，他大概早把面前的会议桌掀翻了。  
“那个纸上谈兵的家伙只懂得贻误军机，把队伍交给他来指挥，迟早会害死所有人。”晚餐时分高杉这样总结道，而那一刻的他怎么也不会料到，这句略带发泄性质的话竟然会就此一语成谶。 

战局的演变超出了所有人的意料——事后向高层述职汇报的桂小太郎只能如此陈述。作为幸存者，他没有勇气用语言去形容刚刚过去的那场战役的惨烈；而作为指挥官，他也没有能力去为无辜送命的将士声讨，即便他知晓一切后果都必须归咎于高层所犯的战略性错误，但他更明白，声讨与质疑无论是对于挽救生命还是挽回败局都无济于事。  
两个白昼之前的拂晓时分，银时和桂率领的先头部队抵达了指定设防区，按照计划隐蔽于事先挖好的战壕内，等待出击的最佳时机。然而迎接他们的不是预想中的陷阱或者埋伏，而是敌军用榴弹炮发射的近百枚窒息性毒气弹，浓度极高的气体接触空气便疾速扩散，沼泽地湿润的环境简直为它提供了绝佳的催化剂，使得挥发速度比实验得出的数据快了十倍不止，吸入人体几分钟过后就会产生轻微的呼吸困难症状。  
真可谓是彻彻底底的出师不利，眼下敌军一枪都还未放，麾下的队伍先自乱了阵脚。银时同桂紧急交换了意见，哪怕是要以违背军令的罪名被处置，他们也得先带领士兵们退回最近的地下掩体再作打算。这个决定只为他们多争取了两个小时的喘息时间，随着毒气的大范围渗漏，大批装备有防毒面具的敌军也追至防御工事之外，战斗瞬间沦为单方面的屠戮。

桂一生都无法忘记那一日他在战场上目睹的情景——因吸入毒气而神志不清的同伴们前赴后继地撞上敌人的枪口，更多的则在绝望的挣扎中停止了呼吸。那个前天夜里还嬉笑着起哄八卦的年轻战士就倒在他眼前，子弹击穿了他的头盔，飙出的血飞溅到桂的脸颊上，带着三十七度半的体温。那一刻，大剂量的愤怒围堵住了桂的咽喉，他毫不怀疑自己张嘴就会立刻吐出来，于是只能咬紧牙根，却挤出了眼角的两行热泪。  
他透过迷蒙的泪眼朝敌军疯狂开枪，打光了子弹仍维持着端枪的动作，狂乱的程度不禁让银时想起他在士官学校的实战演习课上得到的称号。被不绝的枪声包围着，银时的呼喊声没办法穿越比五米更远的距离，他躲过密集如雨的子弹狂奔至桂的身后，架住他的手臂试图将他拽回到地下掩体，对方竟然凭借惊人的力气挣脱了，依旧杵在原地不动。  
“你疯了？！当人肉靶子当上瘾了吗？！”银时堵在桂耳边吼完的话似乎没什么效用，看他抑制不住的眼泪就知道他已经丧失了必要的冷静，这对指挥官而言是致命的。  
“抱歉了假发，你现在的样子可没办法好好战斗啊。”  
不等战友惯性的反驳，银时已控制好右手的力道，朝他的后颈劈了下去。

* * *

苏醒的过程比想象中缓慢得多。  
因为吸入过量毒气的缘故，桂的中枢神经系统受到干扰，表现在睡梦中就是若干个险象迭生的连环梦境，以其中最惊悚的几个最为记忆鲜明。像是他和高杉都死了；像是他死了，高杉还活着；又像是，高杉死了，他却还活着。桂觉得最后这个尤其可怕，以至于他醒来后还止不住心惊肉跳，拍拍胸口安慰自己“梦境大抵都是相反的”。  
梦中人就坐在桂身边，他不知道，在他噩梦频发的几个小时里，高杉一步也没有离开过，甚至都不曾动弹过分毫，始终维持着能让对方的头靠在他肩膀上的坐姿，即便手臂都因此而麻木到酸疼。看到桂醒过来，他先松了一口气，而后把手边的防毒面具罩在他脸上。

“混蛋……你是有多不想看见我的脸？”  
“你那张蠢脸我还有很多时间可以看，但不是现在。毕竟这里也有少量的毒气渗透进来，而银时他们缴获的防毒面具并不足够分发给所有人，所以，在援军赶到之前，我们大概只能共用这一个。”  
高杉说完就开始剧烈地咳嗽，桂一边担心他下一秒就会咳出血来，一边又嘴硬地调侃“知道吗，你现在的样子看上去就像个肺结核晚期病人”。像是被对方冷调的幽默感娱乐了，他顺口接了一句“你也别放弃治疗啊，原因不明的脑病患者”。桂追问他为什么是脑病，高杉便笑得一脸莫测，沉默半晌才徐徐开口。  
“你在战场上胡来的事情有人告诉我了，我建议医疗部研究一下你的脑子，这样他们就会知道一个失去理智的指挥官能干出多么不经大脑的事情。”  
“…高杉…你很走运，因为我现在没有力气站起来砍你。”桂藏在圆形眼窗下的干涩双眼眨了几下，才逐渐适应地下过于晦暗的光线，他转动眼球扫视四周，通道另一侧有几个靠墙倚坐的士兵，脸上挂了彩，桂还是一眼就认出那是他队里的。开战时他们都冲在最前面，热血激昂到希望成为被子弹射中的那一抹最亮的血色，不可思议的是他们竟然都还活着。  
这点欣慰足够让桂向他从不相信的神献上一句祈祷。

“我睡过去多久了？……外头的战况……怎么样？”  
“我赶到的时候你已经睡了两小时，到现在为止应该有六小时的时间。战况谈不上乐观，整个合编部队除了负责扎营留守的警备军，其余全部幸存将士都集中在这里了，伤亡人数平贺他们还在统计，但凭我的直觉……先头部队的兵力损失至少在半数以上。”  
高杉冷静地说出最后那句保守估计，其实他没有告诉桂这些判断并不是基于直觉，而是基于对两军激战后惨状的亲眼所见。他跟辰马的部队赶到防御工事外缘时，呛鼻的空气中枪声已经平息，他们拨开蒿草丛警戒地靠近沼泽地，淤积在水体中的红色早将它染得面目全非，过于粘稠的血液甚至阻碍了水体的正常流动，它像一座漂移的岛礁，缓慢朝陆地延伸。  
周遭的树丛被大量面目狰狞的遗体以及一息尚存的伤兵们占据着，辰马从一端逐个检查过去，但凡还有一丝生命体征的都被他抬回到地下——不论是盟军还是敌人。

“他什么时候变成善男信女了？敌人的伤兵也救。”桂遐想着坂本辰马认真而执着的神情，就不自觉笑出了声，声音在面具里闷闷地回响，就好像那个笨蛋专注的刹那蓝眼睛里隐隐闪烁的光，缺少穿透力，却怎么也无法教人遗忘。  
“银时还有那个女参谋也是这么骂他的，不过骂完还是照旧帮着他搬运伤员。”  
“你呢？你也帮忙搬了？”  
“我可没有闲心去做什么善男信女。”高杉稀薄的嘴角扯起一个狡黠的弧度，那种表情很容易让人联想起月影下的苍狼，深邃的瞳孔敛藏着温柔的杀意。“趁他们忙碌的空隙，我干掉了两个潜伏在灌木林里的狙击手。”  
“……你真该替自己积点德。”  
“讨好上帝的事情我干不了，也不想干，大不了死后下地狱吧，不过那样的话就遇不上你了。”高杉摇摇头说声真遗憾，桂就笑一笑，用仅有的力气把面具摘下来扣回他脸上。

“其实……我刚才梦到你了。”  
“梦到我什么？下地狱？”  
“啊，差不多吧……高杉，你觉得人死了之后真的会有灵魂吗？”  
“别问我这种超自然的问题，高材生。”  
“那我换个问题……据说人死之前，一生的经历都会像走马灯一样在脑海中回放一遍，你猜是不是放过之后就什么也不会记得了？”  
“我宁愿回答你上一个问题。在我看来没什么可想的，这些答案，等你死的时候自然就知道了，虽然大概还要等上七八十年。”  
“你怎么这么肯定？说不定明天敌军一发炮弹把这里夷为平地，你和我连尸骨都不会留下。”  
“敌军怎么想我无法预测，但我的心脏告诉我它还不想在这里停止跳动，所以我会拼尽全力活下去，而只要我还活着，你就不会死。”


	8. Chapter 8

【Episode 7.0】

最初的爆炸声响起的时候，坂田银时就回头看了一眼——尽管战友曾在他耳边千叮万嘱“记得你的任务就是引燃导线，然后用你这辈子最快的速度跑”，他还是忍不住回头看了，身后的景象他终其一生也难以忘怀。涌动的尘埃从密道最底端倾巢而出，翻滚的气浪将它们汇聚成螺旋式，而火舌凭借惊人的速度覆盖其上，相互冲撞着逼近灰飞烟灭的刹那。  
那场景真像世界末日，银时以一记潇洒的三级跳跨出隧道口时脑子里还反复萦绕着这个想象，自地下十五米深度传来的剧烈颤动令他很难保持身体的平衡，靠双手撑住石壁外沿才能勉强站定。他屈肘将掌心的秒表推送至眼前，表盘上的指针仍平稳地转动着，假如预算无误，再过四十五秒石壁内侧的空间就该坍塌殆尽了，而他的同伴们早该在撤回西区大本营的羊肠小道上疾行了好一段距离。想到这一点，仅剩的恐惧就从他超载的脑内存里一扫而空，哪怕他不再拥有从今往后的未来也无所谓。  
但他依然驱动四肢以可能是平生最快的速度向前飞驰，因为他答应过那三个人要毫发无伤地站在他们面前，正如那三个人也是如此答应他的。

银时为这个约定险些跑岔了气。那也没法怨天尤人，只能怪他自己在一路狂奔时还分心去回想战前会议的情形，活该笑岔了气。  
那是他参与过最滑稽的一次作战会议。四人围坐在能见度不足五米的洞穴中央面面相觑，借着手电筒从侧面打过来的光，刚好能看清彼此的脸，有两个脸上还罩着防毒面具，需要发言时才摘下来递给旁边的同伴，没有纸笔，他们就用树枝在积了一层灰的地面上写写画画。  
“你们说……要是几百年之后这些东西还能留存下来，碰巧发现的人会不会把它们当作原始人的图形文字研究了？”会议才进行了十分钟辰马便忍不住吐槽，他没忘记那时高杉藏在面具眼窗下的眼神是怎样轮番凌迟他，就像两道残忍的激光避无可避。然后桂一本正经地说我们是该严肃点，毕竟这个计划关系重大，虽然紧接着他那莫名被戳中的笑神经就促使他捧腹狂笑了足足一分钟，笑到开始咳嗽都没停下来，显然他的笑点就跟搞笑品味一样令人捉摸不透。  
“喂假发就算你想练腹肌，这方式也太极端了点吧，小心长法令纹啊。”银时捂住耳朵悻悻地发了句牢骚，随即把头扭向高杉，生动的白眼几乎要翻出眼眶。  
“我不管你用什么办法，赶紧让他消停会儿。”  
高杉提起轻微充血的眼皮冲银时瞪了回去以示拒绝，尽管他的确能想出十种以上行之有效的方式暂时封住桂的嘴巴，但其中的大多数目的都不够单纯，他想想也就作罢了，再说眼前还有更棘手的状况亟待应付。

“我手下的通讯兵刚收到消息，由于其余各线的战事都相当吃紧，暂时没有多余的兵力能够调离……虽然指挥营承诺会派遣部队增援我们，但最快也要七个小时才能赶到。我不认为在这个毒气泄漏的洞穴里再躲上七个小时是个明智的决策，就算我受得了，躺了一地的伤员也未必行。所以，最好的办法是在援军赶来之前我们就能全身而退，跟他们在西区大本营碰头。”  
“你说得轻松，我敢赌只要我们踏出洞口，就会被埋伏在附近的敌人端着机枪打成马蜂窝。别忘了，我们现在不止兵力跟对方悬殊，连弹药都所剩无几。”  
“如果把绝大部分弹药集中到一支分队用以诱敌，而其余分队趁势突围呢？”  
“行啊，等到你打光所有子弹是不是就该跟敌人展开近身白刃战了？别说你要拿匕首去挡对方的榴弹炮，那不是英勇，是脑子欠揍。”  
“所以说你的功课远远没做到家啊银时。”高杉毫不掩饰想要借机打压对方气焰的势头，刻意提高了音量，“这个地下掩体存放了相当数量的炸药和地雷，看上去是有些受潮了，但我想应该还有一部分是能够发挥效用的。”  
“……让我猜猜你准备把它们埋在哪儿，沼泽里？”  
“这里就有个再适合不过的地方。”他说着，右手食指果断地指向地面，瞬间意会的银时和辰马同时皱起了眉头，沉默良久的桂则表现得异常镇定，原因除却他对整个行动流程已然了如指掌之外，不外乎他早在心里把方案的可行性和风险性预估了无数次，才同高杉达成一致意见。  
桂小太郎从不做冒险的事，尤其当这种冒险性命攸关。  
但或许他做过，仅有偷袭那一次，拿他自己的性命陪高杉冒险。

“详细说来，这个计划实施的关键在于我们四人的分工。其中一人带领一支分队混淆视听，让敌军以为我们有绝地反攻的打算，牵制他们的火力。趁此机会，另外两人负责引导大部队绕过敌军驻防点安全撤离。最后一个人的任务最简单却也最危险，他必须留在这里等待佯攻部队将敌人吸引至爆炸区域，再点燃导线，引爆整个地下掩体。”  
桂清晰地陈述完毕，拾起搁在地上的树枝，凭记忆描绘出阵地周遭的道路分布图，并在有敌军设防的关卡处做上星型标记。“这是我根据高层破译的敌方兵力部署情报设计的突围路线，尽可能避免了与敌人发生正面交锋，所以，无论我们各自承担哪一项任务，都务必要按照这条线路抵达会合地点。”  
桂在手绘地图的右上角圈出两条干道的交汇处，辰马依稀记起那里是一片难得的开阔地，距离西区大本营还不到一公里。在那里会合的话，即便遭遇追击也能迅速向驻扎于大本营的警备军求援。假如计划真能按部就班地进行，不仅大部队能够成功突围，顺手让敌军一尝挫败滋味也并非只是夸夸其谈。

“我说你们俩跑来当什么指挥官呐，有这么出色的应变能力就该被政府秘密征召去做特工，执行些暗杀间谍之类的机密任务，想想就很刺激哈哈哈——”  
“别抬举他们了，做特工可是既需要脑子又需要身手的，这两个笨蛋也就是去当当恐怖分子还勉强够格。”银时挂着悠哉的表情敲了敲辰马的脑门，“护送部队转移的任务就你跟假发去做吧，记那些乱七八糟的线路太麻烦了，我呢就喜欢干点简单的工作，比如点根导线什么的。”  
“就知道你会这么说。”桂回应道，仿佛早有预料般从鼓得满满当当的腰包里掏出几枚手榴弹塞给银时，弄得对方无比好奇里头究竟还放了多少类似的小玩意，“你跟我们不同，直到会合之前都只能孤身行动，揣着这些东西总是聊胜于无，起码比单扛着一杆枪管用。”  
银时接过来的同时暗暗期望这些东西别派上用场，最起码不要是在今天。  
而这回，上帝总算眷顾了这个赌马从没赢过一次的青年。

银时捂着因岔气而隐隐作痛的胸肋骨一路狂奔，他的运气确实不错，既没有因为慌张而记错路，沿线也没有遇上追兵设伏。然而他无暇为自己感到庆幸，只期望他的战友们能跟他同样幸运。  
无论如何，靠炸掉自己的防御工事逃出生天，铁定是他干过最荒唐也最过瘾的事，而提出这个构想的两人更愿意把它称之为战术，他们甚至替这个作战计划取了个浪漫的代号——Firework。银时一直猜不透这其中有什么奥秘，直到爆炸由地底波及至地面，先前的尘埃与气浪窜上半空形成一朵堪称壮阔的蘑菇云。  
红光映照出他落满了泥土与烟尘的银发，而他不需要任何理由就足以确信那一定是他生命中标志性的经典时刻。

* * *

那一天，整个西区战场的将士无论敌友，都免费欣赏到了一场绚烂的烟火表演。南部联盟军的地下掩体在一声巨响中化为乌有，拥有同样遭遇的，还有北部联盟军丛林战区精锐之师数百名战士的性命——他们被高杉指挥的佯攻部队成功骗取了注意力，过分紧凑的枪炮声让他们误以为合编部队决意坚守阵地、背水一战，邀功心切的率军将领来不及思考其中是否有诈，遂集结了方圆五公里内可供动用的全部战力，准备一鼓作气全力清剿。  
代价是全军半数以上的阵亡，而那位下令进攻的士官则诚惶诚恐地坐在指挥营中，饮弹自尽。南部联盟军西区合编部队则在象征胜利的烟火升空后第四个小时，迎来了会盟的时刻。

当桂远远望见树丛中探出的银色脑袋，他知道这漫长的两天一夜终于要画上休止符了。仅管长途跋涉的艰辛将他的四肢逼近疲惫的临界点，他还是把右手举到最高，振臂挥动，像航标指引着远行归来的旅人。银时老远就看见了他，以及站在他身后双手交叉于胸前的高杉，他板着的脸孔看不出胜利会师的喜悦，反倒酝酿着一脸苦大仇深。  
“点个炮仗而已你的速度未免也太慢了点”。  
“这可怪不到我头上，也不知道是谁拖拖拉拉了半天才把敌军引过来，搞得我在下头抱着通讯器都快睡着了。”  
“我说……你们一定要挑这种时候互相抬杠吗？”  
“我没想要抬杠。”银时瞪了瞪眉毛回敬高杉的一声冷哼，“我就想问问最后那颗炸弹是哪个脑子短路的装上去的，导线还没有某些人的腿长，存心想炸死阿银我啊。”  
“……那是我装的。”  
“得了假发，你就别帮某些缺乏常识的人脱罪了。”  
“不是假发是桂，不是脱罪那真是我装上去的……其实之前估算导线长度的时候稍微出了点误差，装到最后一个的时候才发现不够用了……总之，抱歉啊银时。”  
银发的青年默默地低垂下头，压在他前额的黑线多到足够煮一碗清汤挂面，虽然不吐不快的话有很多，比如“完全可以不装最后那一颗啊你这个一根筋”，但到最后，他还是选择把这些话通通憋回了肚子里。面对战友写满了真诚与愧疚的脸，这些话说与不说也就显得不那么重要了。

西区战线奇迹般突围的消息不胫而走，很快占据了新闻版面的头版头条，人们在对所谓英雄事迹津津乐道的同时，也并未忘记胜利阴影之下那些逝去的年轻生命，而这个惨重的后果必须要有人去背负，即使只是名义上的。  
合编部队最高统帅被革职遣返，命令下得极为仓促，皮卡车停在营帐外的时候他甚至没来得及收拾好全部的行囊，更不用说多看一眼这片他以后或许再也没有机会涉足的战场——诚然他也无心多看，这片抹杀了他一生政治荣誉的土地。  
前来送行的人仅有寥寥几个，其中半数都是来看败将如何退场就像看小丑如何谢幕，然而却讽刺地发现军部高层还是替这位上校安排得相当体面，专车接送专人看守，起码他们当中绝大多数人一生都不会有运气享受同等的待遇。对普通士兵来说，光荣离开战场的方式不外乎两种——凯旋或者死亡，而不论哪一种都不是他们自身能够决定的。

高杉站在营帐前，风吹乱了他的额发，露出被过长的发梢所遮盖的眼睛，静如止水地平视前方，直至视线同坐在车厢后排的上校于半空中交汇，撞出了一星火花。  
“小子，你是专程来看笑话的吧。”  
“别把我说得跟旁边那几个笨蛋一样，我没这么无聊，来这里只是为了把你忘记拿走的东西还给你而已。”他缓缓走到皮卡车左侧门边，拿出藏在身后的木盒，从车窗的缝隙间递进去。  
“顺带澄清一下，国际象棋我多少还是玩过几回的。规则的确如你所说，王固然重要，但走卒有时候可比王管用得多，不到将军的那一刻，胜负根本无法预料，靠走卒翻盘取胜也不是不可能的。”

“哈哈哈哈有意思！”上校在打开木盒的瞬间开始发笑，笑声里的趾高气昂是高杉最痛恨也最熟知的，从他记事开始，来自父亲的苛责就和这种笑声一样如影随形，伴着相当比例的嘲讽与根深蒂固的父权主义。连同他说话时盛气凌人的口吻都同那个人无甚区别，像极他离家出走的那个雨夜，那人用枪抵住他起伏的胸口一字一顿地说，有胆子踏出这个门就别再回来。  
然后高杉转身就走了，就像此刻，他甚至没有兴趣回头去确认背后是不是也有那么一个漆黑的枪口正对准他。  
“小子。”上校摇下整面车窗叫住他，从背后将木盒里的一件东西塞到他手上，高杉摊开掌心细看，静静躺在诡秘莫测的掌纹之上的一枚黑色的王棋。  
“你这个兵总有一天也会成为率军之王吧，希望到那时候你还能坦然地说出这句话来，也祝愿你的棋局下到最后能有个好收场，至少好过我。”  
他不怀好意地笑着说完这句话，笑意和余音都不肯淡褪，无穷个昼夜交替后依然存在于此时此刻的时间点，像个等待揭秘的谜语。  
皮卡车终于绝尘而去，围观的士兵很快便作鸟兽散了，唯独高杉一个人在原地站了很久，目视着两行车辙消失在远方的视线尽头。

* * *

两周过后，年轻的指挥官们接到了由军部颁发的破格提拔的上尉委任状，授衔仪式在黄昏时分举行，与战役中阵亡将士们的葬礼一起。  
阴郁的天空抖落了山林的第一场雪，纷纷扬扬地飘洒，悄无声息落满了每一顶黑压压的军帽，不知是否因为有这份重量的缘故，仪式进行到最后也没有人抬一次头。所有人的目光都集中在一块仓促刻就的石碑上，底下只是个空置的坟冢，本该深埋其下的遗体大都在爆炸中荡然无存，连姓名都无法一一确认。唯一遗留的只有存放在营区的些许私人物品，通讯部会将它们转交给阵亡将士的家属，连同他们牺牲的噩耗一起。

默哀的三分钟内桂都没有睁开眼，他试着去回想那些曾经鲜活的、会在阳光照耀下微笑的脸庞，浮现出的却都是一张张因为痛失亲人而潸然泪下的面容。一瞬之间他仿佛又变回了那个在乱葬岗前茫然失措的少年，杂乱无章的坟冢随处可见，却不知哪一座埋着他早逝的双亲。  
少年于是放肆地嚎啕大哭，哭到嗓音都变得嘶哑，才暗自下定决心从今以后都不许再轻易掉眼泪。桂不会忘记，那时来接他回家的阿婆是怎样轻柔地用布满老茧的手替他擦干湿润的眼角，摸着他的头慢慢说道：“小太郎，你一定要活下去，不管在什么地方，不管是不是只剩你一个人，都一定要好好活下去。因为只要你活着，死去的人就会永远存在于你的记忆里。你的眼睛会代替他们去看，你的双脚会代替他们去走，去感知他们没来得及感知的世界。”  
昔日的少年似懂非懂地点了点头，含着哭腔坚定地说“我记住了，我答应你”，而就在那年冬天，他失去了生命中最后一位亲人，在晴朗的冬至日午后。

桂从左腕不会走动的指针与表盘上收束回视线，顺带也收束回溜远的思绪，默哀早已结束，空旷的雪地上整齐的脚印一字排开，方才还站在上面的人却恍惚间全没了踪影。桂伸手掸去肩上的雪准备踱步离开，甫一回头就看见了高杉，不知道他这样安静地站了有多久，久到脚下踩着的雪都明显凹陷下去一块。冷风吹起他罩在军服外面的大衣下摆，而他悠然地把双手揣进外衣口袋，好像这样就可以说服自己正在打颤的牙齿说“其实一点都不冷”。  
“发呆发够了没，再晚可就要错过庆功宴了。”  
桂忍不住笑起来，笑那个等他的人连个像样的理由都不会找，明明他最不愿出席的就是那些嘈杂热闹的聚会场合。  
桂捧着满腹的笑料和混杂在其中的某些触动灵魂的感性情绪，快步追了上去。

夜幕很快落下，营帐外雪仍旧飘飘洒洒下个不停，营帐内的灯光却彻夜洞明，气氛高涨到仿佛身处在另一个截然不同的季节。  
众所周知，所谓庆功宴，重点不在“庆功”而在于“宴”，可惜军营内严重缺乏娱乐设施，能助兴的除了几个老掉牙的笑话和射击表演，就只剩下一箱没开封的陈年威士忌。士兵们争先恐后地用水壶分掉了它们，有关酒精的争夺是男人之间永恒的战斗，其激烈程度不亚于真枪实弹的战争，而军衔在这场战斗中起不到任何威慑性的作用，甚至会招来反效果。  
所以，当辰马注意到箱子里仅剩一瓶酒时，也只能无可奈何地哈哈笑几声，再游刃有余地将瓶中酒分配到四只同等规格的水壶里。

“敬胜利！”辰马举起酒高声说道，余下的三人心领神会般在他身边站成了圈。  
“敬牺牲的勇士。”桂微笑着加入祝酒的行列。  
“敬劫后余生。”高杉不怎么情愿地伸出手，轻微摇晃着壶中的液体。  
“敬永不分离。”银时同他们对视过一遭，彼此的眼神似乎都满怀希冀。  
四只军用水壶碰在一起，发出沉闷的声响，经久不散。


	9. Chapter 9

【Episode 8.0】

那一年的冬季格外漫长。雪从十一月初下到次年三月底才终于停歇，犹如一场绵延数月、久治不愈的顽疾。  
风雪交加的时日里，帐篷上的通风窗甚少会有人再打开，即便打开能看见的也只是白茫茫一片寂寥景象。在等待替换守备的闲暇期，士兵们恨不能二十四小时都赖在炭炉边，依靠反复烘烤贴身衣物保持体温，或是烹煮因为受潮而轻微发霉的压缩罐头，攫取用以抵御低温的必需热量。纵使如此，他们呼出的气体仍不可抑止地沾染上岁末的寒冷，近乎能迅速被冻结。  
营帐外呼号的大雪用铺天盖地的方式提醒人们，季节的荏苒从来不为人力所左右，它不可抗力地到来一如它不着痕迹地溜走。

严寒逼迫的隆冬也不是全然没有好处的，它为战场带来了短暂的虚假和平。  
恶劣天气成为了阻止双方交战的天然屏障，因为没有人会愿意为战役的胜负增添更多不确定因素，贸然出击意味着自掘坟墓的道理浅显易懂，双方的将领也都了然于心——除了敌人的枪口和炮火，丛林的深冬季节有无数种办法可以将他们置于死地。  
合编部队赶在暴风雪降临之前将营地搬迁至山谷的背风地段，无需行军作战的士兵依旧忙碌不停，忙着安营扎寨，忙着驻防守卫，忙着休养生息。而他们的长官也如常忙碌着，忙着商讨战略，忙着整顿军备，忙着训导新兵。  
当然，还忙着谈情说爱。

* * *

坂本辰马托住腮帮的左手无力地滑落了，下巴嗑到桌沿的疼痛感有如注射入静脉的一针清醒剂，将他驱赶不散的睡意尽数击退。他揉着眼角惯性佩戴起搁置在一旁的墨镜，视线恢复清明后，被钢笔压住的一叠稿纸上口水糊花了的字迹也逐渐变得清晰。  
“陆奥小姐敬启”——他傻傻地念出那几个潦草到只有他能辨认的字句，重新握紧笔杆，打算继续这封明显不符合个人措辞风格的情书。可惜有些事情总归是要靠天赋的，辰马很快就明白了这个道理。好比他的手大概生来就只适合握枪，上一次握笔甚至要追溯到学生时代，当他忍着从装甲车内钻出来后强烈的呕吐感挥笔写就请假条，却还被代交的桂揪着挑了半个小时的语病时，只觉得人生一片惨淡，两眼一黑便晕了过去。  
自那之后他再也没碰过笔，也再没坐过装甲车。但为了姑娘他不止再度拾起了笔，倘若姑娘愿意的话，他甚至不介意驾驶装甲车带她上战场兜兜风。

辰马冥思苦想了半晌，无奈缪斯女神仍然不肯光顾，他懊恼地将稿纸揉成一团丢在地上，而座椅旁边早已散落了七八个类似的纸团，大小和三天前他们打雪仗时搓出来的雪球相当，他看着看着便开始心猿意马。  
那是个难得的晴好天气，四人说定去附近的山上猎些野味用以改善营区伙食。山间的动物皆充斥着灵动的野性，奔跑跳跃的速度远非寻常家畜所能比拟，但那也终究快不过子弹，更何况它们面对的猎手从来都是弹无虚发，一击命中要害。  
那天的丰收换取了全营入冬以来的第一顿丰盛晚餐，也带来了久违的娱乐气氛。雪后初晴的山谷腹地视野极佳，落日倾尽余晖洒向大地，群山白头在夕阳中被更改为暖色调，座座肃穆如漆金的神像。日光从营地的枯树枝间射落，筛下一地细碎明亮的光斑，光斑跳跃中，不知是谁恶作剧般朝银时扔了一小团雪球，不偏不倚地击中他敞开的后颈窝又沿着脊背一路滑下去。  
当他遮着屁股上一滩谜样水渍转过身来时，桂正笑得上气不接下气地嚷嚷“银时你都多大的人了居然还尿失禁”，当众丢尽颜面的耻辱致使他根本没有耐心追查罪魁祸首，脑袋只绷着一个念头，就是要把雪球砸进桂的嘴巴里好让他笑不出来。然而刚一出手银时就后悔了，因为他发现按照目前的飞行路径，被这团质地冰冷的攻击道具以时速二十公里的力度砸中面门的人，铁定会是站在桂身边欣赏落日的高杉。  
他一点也没有猜错。  
随后他们就用太阳落山前的全部时间让战友们明白，夜叉与修罗这种绰号毕竟不是随口叫着玩玩的。

辰马顶着晚餐时熬汤的铁锅才能勉强保持前进，他匍匐至银时跟前有如刚穿越过白色的枪林弹雨，整张脸都是一个大写的委屈。  
“你跟高杉起冲突干嘛拉上我垫背啊！”他诚实地抱怨，全身上下唯一的防具迅速被银时掠夺过来，倒扣在头顶。  
“废话，假发跟那家伙组团狼狈为奸，我不拉上你还能拉谁？等着被混合双打吗？”  
“金时我觉得你太夸张啦，是不是因为之前打仗太紧张有点创伤应激啊哈哈哈……打雪仗这种事情就是闹着玩嘛，大家都会点到为止的。”  
“你给我摘了墨镜好好看看他们俩这架势像闹着玩的吗？”银时紧贴墙头，顶着锅警惕地探出头去，一发雪球擦过他的头顶砸在身后的地面上，辰马回头一看，足有网球大小。更可怕的是，不晓得对面动用了什么装置，同等尺寸的雪球接二连三扑面而来，有如陨石坠落般壮观。

“我告诉你，跟两个有当恐怖分子潜质的人闹着玩就他妈的等于玩命！”银时吼完这一句便奋力将攒起来的七八个雪球陆续抛了出去，那气势让辰马产生一种他们正在前线激战的错觉，彼此都孤注一掷誓要攻陷对方的堡垒。  
幸而有个偶然经过的身影轻而易举地把他从臆想世界拽回到现实。他朝她挥挥手，用尽可能潇洒的姿势。  
“陆奥你也来帮帮忙吧，十万火急啊！”  
女参谋回望过来的眼神浸透着深度的蔑视，蔑视之中还潜藏着一丝不易觉察的愠怒，从她琥珀色的瞳孔中一闪即逝。她不慌不忙地款款迫近，像从辰马日日夜夜奔腾而过的梦境里走出来的女主角，熟悉而又神秘。

“我说呢，把我安排去督训新兵，原来是自己在这边忙里偷闲、纵情享乐，不得不说你很懂谋略啊长官。”  
“哈哈哈哈这个自然，说起来，这还是你第一次称赞我啊哈哈哈哈……”他的语气从上一句调整回惯常的随意，却无法将冷却在姑娘嘴边的寒意融化分毫。  
敏锐的第六感先替辰马打了个寒颤，果不其然，下一秒陆奥就凭借惊人的腕力提着衣领将他整个人拎起来，胡乱抓起一把雪塞进领口去，而后晃着马尾走远了。  
辰马捂着湿透的衣襟用发抖的嘴唇控诉“以下犯上她简直就是个恶魔”，银时则挂着一脸活该受罪的表情对他嗤之以鼻道，快承认你爱上这个恶魔了。战友破天荒地没有反驳。  
那一刻起银时就弄明白了，仅管周遭仍旧是被逼近零度的气温所包围的深冬，坂本辰马的内心俨然已是冰消雪融的春天。  
所以，当他抱着一叠空白稿纸抓耳挠腮地出现在练兵场时，银时丝毫也不觉得意外。

“金时，你知道……我对文字游戏向来不在行的，关在帐子里憋了一天，屎都快憋出来了也硬是没憋出半个字，你真得救救我。”  
银时给了他一记痛快的白眼，看着战友一脸荷尔蒙泛滥的模样，他都无心花力气去纠正他对自己名字持久性的误读，只想质问当年半夜翻墙出校混夜店的时候怎么不见你难为情，现在倒是知道羞耻两个字怎么写了。  
“说得好像我很在行似的，麻烦事去找别人，别来烦我。”  
“喂我说金时啊，做人不能这么过河拆桥的，你忘了上次打雪仗是谁陪你撑到最后的？兄弟，你欠我的人情现在到了该还的时候了。”  
“行行行，阿银我这回算好人做到底……”青年叫停了正在操练的部队，清了清嗓子，凑到辰马耳边低声说道：“那什么，最近营里不是来了个叫阿戌的战地记者吗？她采访过我一次，那丫头思维有点跳跃，听风就是雨的，不过好歹是个记者，写点东西还算勉强能看，你可以去找她给点建议。”  
“……这种私密的事情找外人不大合适吧……”  
“不找外人也行，你还有个人选。”银时向后指了指GT810部队的长官营帐。  
“金时这种时候你就别开玩笑了行吗。”  
“我没开玩笑，那小子真写过情书，我亲眼在他日记本上看见的。”  
辰马惊恐地瞪大了双眼，以至于墨镜都从鼻梁上滑落下来。他被噎住的喉咙好一段时间发不出声音，疑惑在“他居然有写日记的习惯”和“你竟然偷看别人的日记”之间徘徊不定，不知该先问哪个比较妥当，虽然最后脱口而出的跟这两个问题都没什么关联。

“噢他写了些什么？”辰马被调动起来的八卦神经有如喷薄的肾上腺素，刺激作用之下整个人都振奋了不少。  
“我也就瞟了一眼，原句早忘干净了，大意好像是三千只鸟什么什么，老子要跟你睡到日上三竿之类的……你也知道高杉那家伙，写情书的调子跟讲话一样中二，那么古怪的行文方式真纳闷他是从哪里学来的，能一字不落地记下来才真是见鬼了。”  
“可这这……这也太直白了吧！你确定我写这种东西不会被陆奥当面揍死么？”  
“照我看揍死的可能性不大。”银时踢走了脚边的一颗小石子，对着战友比出一个开枪的手势，“不过她很有可能直接把子弹打进你的太阳穴。”  
辰马的脸垮了下来，像是那种被放了气的气球骤然干瘪，他收拾起满腔的万念俱灰往自己的营帐挪步，那缓慢到接近于龟速的步速的确只有用“挪”才能形容，而他光是保持行走就已经花光了全部力气。  
银时目送他的眼神溢满了同情，除此之外当然还有一星半点悬而未决的疑惑——辰马究竟会去找记者还是去找高杉，抑或秉持着万事不求人的态度跟情书死磕到底，任意一种结局都有理由让旁观者挖掘意想不到的猛料与惊喜。  
脑子里转完几个念头，银时集合了队伍继续练兵，先前被他念叨再三的人则因为一记响亮的喷嚏，惊飞了停憩在树杈上几只的乌鸦。

* * *

“你没事吧高杉？从刚才起喷嚏就没停过，该不会是感冒了？”  
桂从一棵松树背后探出头，坐在另一侧的人正用左手捂紧口鼻，露出一线的眼眶轻微泛红。鸦群扑棱飞走后树杈上堆积的雪尽数落下，在他身后堆积成扇形。  
“我什么时候那么弱不禁风了，八成是哪个无聊的家伙在背后诅咒我。”  
“别以为人人都跟你一样有被害妄想症。”桂在上衣口袋里摸出一张纸巾，高杉接得不那么情愿，纸屑吸入鼻腔的感觉反倒令他更为敏感，一连又是好几个喷嚏，在冬日寂寥的林间小道空空地回荡。  
桂看着他变得跟眼眶一样通红的鼻翼，拼命憋气才终于忍住了笑，而高杉并没有笑，霜凝结在他一贯上挑的眉峰，将变化无多的表情全部封冻，像高纬度地带冰封的河流。

“是吗？敢不敢跟我赌一赌？”  
“赌什么？”  
“就赌这件外套。”高杉解开最接近衣领的一颗金属制纽扣，他单看桂较真时独特的眼神就知道他已经被赌局激起了兴趣，于是恣意地放下翘起的二郎腿，把坐姿调整为两手合拢，屈肘放在膝盖上。  
“我输了它就归你了，相反你要是输了就得把你身上穿的脱给我。”  
“一言为定，不过赌之前别怪我没提醒你，少爷，你外套左手的袖口破了个洞。”桂调侃道，不经意抓住对方把柄的窃喜出卖了他悉心察看划痕的认真，他那一刻看上去真像是个专职的欺诈师，高杉的潜意识拼凑出这个句子，然后花了一秒钟的时间惊讶自己竟然用了“像”这个字，这分明是个不争的事实。  
军校生涯中，他不记得有多少次洞悉了桂的恶作剧却放任自己落入无聊的陷阱，又有多少次识破了他针对性十足的谎言却并未当面拆穿。如果说对方够资格被称为欺诈师的话，那么他就是欺诈师猎人，一物降一物的理论永远不会过时。

“看样子是被树枝一类的东西挂烂的，回头记得提醒我给你补上。”  
“我很好奇还有什么是你不会的。”  
“雕虫小技而已，小时候跟隔壁邻居学来的。”桂露出怀念的表情，为了配合他，记忆也开闸泄洪般开始在脑海中自动回放起相关画面，一帧一帧平稳地切换。  
“她是个温柔体贴的姐姐，什么都会，捏的饭团特别好吃……阿婆去世过后我被过继给远房亲戚，他们待我不冷不热，原本血缘关系就淡薄，饭桌上有我的一双碗筷就算是仁至义尽了。你一定猜不到我那时候有多害怕跟人讲话，寄人篱下的日子里就只有那位姐姐偶尔会跟我聊聊天，她真的是个很好的人，可惜年纪轻轻就做了未亡人……”  
“那是你的初恋吧？”高杉不等他讲完便迅速抢白，他并非有心想打断对方的叙述，相反他其实很享受当下的每个片刻，不是在硝烟弥漫的战场，也不必时时刻刻担心不长眼的子弹会在他们身体的某个地方钻出一个洞。只是在被冰雪所阻绝，完完全全由两个人构筑起来的世界里，听桂用平铺直叙的口吻讲述有关他更私密的、不为人知的过去，高杉得承认他享受这种独占欲。

负责讲故事的人却始终与享受绝缘。  
被戳中心事的桂有如惊弓之鸟，不顾刷红的脸矢口否认，来回晃动的靴底快要将地面上堆积起来的雪磨平。  
“别装了你根本不擅长，有没有人告诉过你你这方面的演技一直很烂。”高杉毫不委婉地点评道，“我不懂你在掩饰什么，我的观念里，这种事说出来也没什么丢人的。”  
桂因为他的后半句话缄默了良久，条件反射提醒他这句话背后隐藏着更多信息，他有意追问却不知为何闪过瞬间的犹豫。按道理来讲他们之间本不该有所谓秘密，但他深知高杉藏着不愿被人触及的伤口，正如他也携带着满腹无处倾倒的苦涩记忆一路辗转。桂明白在高杉面前自己可以讲话咄咄逼人甚至于不留情面，那是他的专利；但他却永远避免去提及某些与过往相关的禁忌，除非对方愿意分享，那是他的底线。  
然而，他最终还是输给了好奇心。

“听起来你很能感同身受啊，莫非你也有初恋？”  
“当然，我还为那个人写过点东西。”  
“哦，她是谁？哪个养在深闺的千金大小姐？”  
“这可真是个秘密。想知道的话，等你赢了下一次赌局我或许会找机会告诉你。”高杉拖着轻微的鼻音如此说，故作神秘的态度就像在诉说一个未完成的谜题。  
或者说他的存在本身就是个有待论证的谜。

和平的日子波澜不惊地过去。  
发生在岁末的故事到了来年便不再有人提起，犹如它们不曾发生。遗憾的是，由于缺乏人证，桂到最后也没能判定他跟高杉究竟是谁赢了赌局。那件原以为会输给他的外套倒是被缝得看不出缺口，松松垮垮地披在高杉肩上，从隆冬凛冽直到春寒料峭。  
辰马的情书到底没有送出去，他将写了半页的稿纸压在枕头底下，从此便常常梦见告白后以各种方式被拒绝的场景。他终于放弃了舞文弄墨，却仍没有放弃追求，虽然普遍情况是陆奥持枪追杀他围绕营地一圈又一圈，而他忘乎所以地亡命奔逃就如同那是他的本职工作。  
抽屉莫名被上锁后，银时不再有机会偷看高杉的日记。所以无人知晓藏在日记扉页里，两行没有抬头也没有落款的文字，有过怎样滚烫的姓名。


	10. Chapter 10

【Episode 9.0】

桂小太郎还是会梦到老家院落里的那座葡萄架，房屋被强制拆除之前，每一个仲夏夜他都会蹲在架子底下度过，陪伴他的还有习惯躺在凉椅上说故事的阿婆。故事的内容桂大都记不清了，但透过葡萄架间隔仰望的不知名星座，以及夜空快速翻卷而过的云朵，无数次在他梦中重现。  
而梦境的结局都是相仿的，桂知道自己无力改变，因此过早学会了逆来顺受，接受冰冷的死亡，也接受随之而来的深刻孤独。孤独赋予他与年纪不相符合的成熟与稳重，还有机敏，那些有幸做过他老师的人总是对他过人的资质印象深刻，并且不吝于夸赞他是个早慧的天才，同窗们对他的认知也大都止步于此。  
只有一个人例外。这个人近来总会反复出现在桂每个光怪陆离的梦境尽头，有时是黄昏下的一道剪影，有时就站在他身后，双臂张开呈现出拥抱的姿势……  
梦的最后他总会说同一句话作为结尾，他说，你一定要活下去。这听来简直就像是个善意的诅咒，死神将身边所有重要的人一一夺走，而留下来的那一个好像命中注定就该独自一人活下去似的。

桂恍惚从梦中醒来，照旧惊出了一身冷汗。衬衣瘫软地黏住皮肤表层，稍带春末五月惹人烦闷的热度，他快速脱掉它像抛却厚重的躯壳，直接换上枕边叠得整齐的外套，完美地融入夜色之中。  
死守在前沿阵地的夜晚有很多人跟他一样无心睡眠。比如平贺，他蹲在一棵树下，借着手电筒微弱的光写一封不知何时才有机会投递的长信，收信人是他阔别了整个春秋冬夏的父亲，连他自己都想象不到离家竟然已经这么久了。不知道战争开始后还有没有人光顾他的机械堂，依他的个性，铁定是宁愿技艺荒废也不肯替军部效力的，“造那些玩意儿有什么用，都是杀人的机器，技师就该造点更有趣的东西”——平贺想起他生气时吹胡子瞪眼的神情，便忍俊不禁。

“你在写什么？”  
“啊啊没什么没什么——”青年慌忙起身敬礼，放在膝上的十余张稿纸瞬时散落一地，他又尴尬地蹲下去捡，桂也耐心地帮忙收拾整理。信笺上的字迹异常工整，唯独抬头的称呼一改再改，糊得看不出原本的名字。  
桂忽然有点羡慕平贺，尽管他有家不能回，但毕竟是有家的，有家就有能够回去的地方。而他自己的家，除却梦境，真的再也不曾回去过，所以他无论走到哪里都是在流浪。  
“以后别再随意弄掉了，我想你的父亲一定很期待可以读到它。”桂将理好的稿纸还给平贺，对方连连致谢，思乡情切的他，根本无从猜度眼前这位平易近人的长官说话时究竟怀着怎样不便言说的复杂心情。

“桂先生，这么晚了您还没睡啊？”  
“睡不着所以出来走走。”  
“真巧，长官先前也跟我说过同样的话。”平贺忽然抬头望向在密云背后探出一角的月亮，技术性地模仿起高杉故作深沉的腔调，“今夜也是一轮满月，不知道会不会有辉夜姬从天而降。”  
“你学得还真像。”  
“队里还有人学得比我更传神的，其实大家听长官训话听多了，私底下都会偷偷模仿，桂先生您可千万要替我们保密啊。”  
桂微笑着点头默认，既然对方提起高杉，他就理所当然地追问了一句那人的行踪，并且眼神飘忽地伪装出“我并不想知道，只是怕没人监督他又会干些出格的事情”的样子。这种一眼就能识破的伪装术，大概也就只能骗骗平贺这样不善察言观色的人。  
“好像是说要去高地侦察一下敌军游击队的动向吧，长官没多说我也没敢多问，因为他看上去心情不大好。”

回答并不出乎预料，桂完全可以凭想象描摹出高杉心情糟糕时的言行举止——他理应找个无人叨扰的僻静角落呆着，手指夹着一根烟。蛰伏于平静表象下的无数个反社会人格开始蠢蠢欲动，每到类似关头他总会由衷想要破坏点什么，随即果断掏出他那把装有消音设备的点三八口径佩枪拆了又装，装了又拆，再随意上膛一颗子弹，对着空气玩俄罗斯轮盘。  
老实说桂的心情也没有好到哪里去。怎么可能会好？仅仅数小时前他们才刚吵过一架，争执的焦点不外乎是全军后续行动的战略与部署。从与银时和辰马的部队分头行动算起，他们已在这条战线上同敌军持续了长达两个月的对峙，总算于昨日凌晨落幕的攻防战中收复了沿线全部失地。北方军队的第九营几乎被全歼，仅剩下些散兵游勇还坚持在附近的山头打游击，当然，这对已成定局的情势已无法构成任何威胁。

从各种意义上来讲，他们都该替此次的攻坚任务画上个圆满的句号，至少桂是这么认为的。那时他正执笔在铺展开来的地图上做出仅有他一人能解读的繁复记号，仔细斟酌着回撤至集合点的最佳路线。军靴摩擦地面的声响由远及近，桂不必回头就知道来人是谁，他整理好措辞，心想这大概就是会盟前最后一次围绕公事与他展开的谈话了。所以他绝不会料到，几分钟后，他会因为对方带来的全新计划，引发一场私人性质的争论。  
惹祸的是一条被通讯部截获的重要情报。

“……所以呢？你到底想说什么？”  
“我想说的很简单，距离预定的会盟日期还有一周，而剿灭敌方残部至多只需要两天时间，我们完全能够赶在会盟之前收缴他们的无线电台，进而破译有关敌军部署的更多有利情报。”  
“可那不是我们的任务。”  
“只要你同意，它现在就可以成为我们在撤退前的最后一项任务。倘若你不同意，它也可以是我一个人和鬼兵队的任务。”  
桂不说话，只是把笔撂到了一边，他好像听了一个逊到极点的冷笑话，面部肌肉固化，僵硬得扯不出一丝笑容。他甚至没有花心思去吐槽GT810分队中二气息十足的崭新队名，这让熟知他脾性的高杉多少有了几分预警，经验告诉他，桂严肃的程度通常跟生气的程度成正相关。

“高杉你最好收回这种威胁的语气，第一，我不是你的下属；第二，身为跟你平级的指挥官我有责任也有义务提醒你，我们的部队需要休整，而不是为了一条真实性有待考证的情报去执行一项计划外的任务。”  
“听听现在是谁在威胁谁？”高杉只手撑在桌沿上，眼神和语调皆开始混杂明显的火药味，他就像个缺乏保险机制的爆竹，日复一日有太多人太多事足够引爆他的不愉快，即便如此，能真正使他动怒的却屈指可数。连高杉自己都想不通，为什么眼前这个人轻而易举就能点燃他的怒点，如同他也轻而易举就能令他心情愉悦。  
“消息的可靠度你用不着去怀疑，而我也还没有制定出详细计划，为此我才来找你商量，但看样子你并没有耐心继续下去。”  
“商量？？你的用词简直是对公立学校基础教育的侮辱。”桂简洁明了地指出，“纠正一下，你不是来找我商量的，你只是来通知我一声，就跟通知你的部下没有区别。”  
“你一定要这样理解我也没有办法。真不好意思我只念过私立学校，而且在报考士官学校的前一年就辍学了，跟你这种公立学校毕业的优等生比咬文嚼字，的确是我的失策。”  
针锋相对的结局大抵都是难分伯仲。高杉默不作声的神情像徘徊在隐忍不发的边缘，又像种无声指责，这一刻他比过往任何时候都更懂得沉默是金，所以桂以为这场突如其来的争论可以就此告一段落，但几秒钟后，他又开口了。

“我不明白你为什么不同意这个计划，你和我都很清楚敌军残部是些怎样的货色，不夸张地说我们有十成胜算。”  
“战争不是个简单的概率事件，高杉，就算你能保证任务顺利完成，也没办法保证执行任务的过程中不会有人受伤或者牺牲，而我只是在尽可能避免不必要的伤亡。”  
“你究竟在害怕什么？怕失去谁？还是怕目睹死亡？上战场这么久我以为你早就习惯了。”  
“这种事我永远也习惯不来，是，我承认自己害怕失去身边每一个人，也害怕目睹死亡，但那并不是因为我畏惧死亡本身。而是因为在我眼中，一切都只有建立在活着的基础上才具有意义。”  
像用尽了全部心力去完成这个句子，桂黯然垂下头去，棕色瞳孔内流转的光华拒绝与眼前人的视线碰撞，所以执拗地撇开一定角度。高杉很清楚，照现在的情形再争论两个小时也未必会有结果，他从不做无用功，字典里更没有委曲求全，既然谁也不能说服谁，那么他只能选择以最快的速度离开，消失得比一阵风还要干净。  
到底还是不欢而散。

* * *

桂独自一人漫步在春夜的月光下，银灰照亮他没来得及绑起的头发，反射出润泽的光，而他本身更像一道光，不那么强烈，却宁谧地照彻漫漫长夜。他步频不快，也没有既定方向，纵观营区附近有那么多可以巡视的哨岗，他却偏偏走到了高地。桂只好把自己的行为归结于鬼使神差。  
迎风而立的人一眼就认出了缓缓靠近的他，知道对方不习惯烟味，他把才抽完一半的烟卷丢到地上，用鞋跟碾灭了火星。  
“你是来继续吵架的？”  
“算了吧我没那个精力，我是来等着看辉夜姬的。”桂看一眼至为皎洁的满月，合乎情境地回答道。月光柔和映衬出他无可挑剔的四分之三侧脸，也同等映衬出他轻微浮肿的下眼皮，高杉猜测他的睡梦多半跟自己一样少有安稳，而这或许就是他们会在万籁俱寂的深夜于此处不期而遇的理由——并非不需要睡眠，只是不愿把时间交给梦魇去消磨。

“你眼睛怎么回事？睡着的时候被人揍了？”  
“如果真是这样的话，那我毫不怀疑是你干的。”  
“你没有证据，再说，我要揍你绝不会挑你没有防备的时候下手。”  
“我知道。”桂说着别过脸，争执发生后这是他第一次直视高杉，很容易就发现对方眼底猩红的怒意已被冲淡，平复为他所熟知的摄人心魄的眼色。  
“……我没什么，只是做了个噩梦。倒是你，有空站在这里赏月，怎么不去抢无线电台？”  
“你以为我不想？上头刚下了新的指示，由于银时他们那边的阻击战比预估更早结束，导致会盟的期限提前了三天，简而言之就是我没时间了。”  
真是谢天谢地，桂在听到消息时着实松了一口气，暗自感慨这个上级迄今为止所做的最英明的决定。

“这不是很好？既没有额外的任务也没有包袱，路线我已经设置完毕，明天我们就可以率军启程了。”  
“你似乎很期待这次战略转移？”  
“不骗你，我对目的地还真有那么点期待。”桂与高杉咫尺相对，目光却好像越过他，落定在遥远的位置，“那地方靠近国境最南端的海岸线，我阿婆就出生在那里，她告诉我那是个世外桃源，但我一直没机会去看看。”  
高杉耸耸肩不置可否地笑了，如同被光线穿透的积雨云，阴霾一扫而空。“我猜，你的世外桃源现在一定被轰炸机改造成了修罗场。”  
“快闭上你的乌鸦嘴。”桂听见自己郑重其事地反驳，纵然内心有个声音在告诫他这趟征程不是一场说走就走的旅行，仍无法阻挡他经历过千万回合的心理斗争后依然对此抱有诚挚期待——期待的不仅是目的地，更重要的是跟谁一起抵达目的地。  
他是何其幸运，因为那个他以为一辈子也不会抵达的目的地，诚然没有辜负他的期待。

* * *

第一眼看到那片花海时，桂就情不自禁发出了惊呼。  
广袤的麦田里点缀着繁若群星的矢车菊，花瓣是惊艳的蓝紫色，风吹过便随着麦浪蓬勃招展，那景象让驻足欣赏的人忘记了该怎样去呼吸。若非军令如山，桂定会毫不犹豫安排全军就地扎营，而不是仅仅当作半道上一个偶然经过的休息点。  
这里的确是世外桃源。桂在心底默默确认，思绪则回溯到多年以前，企图搜寻更多儿时从阿婆那里听来的有关这片土地的只言片语。他太过全情投入，以至于平贺在几米开外的地方接连喊了七八声，他都全然当作耳旁风。  
“桂先生，要不要拍张照留个纪念？”  
喊到第十声桂总算有所觉察，他说“真是再好不过”，这是他在持续走神的状态下唯一还能即刻想到的话，等到平贺把那台看起来饱经风霜的老古董举到眼前，他才后知后觉地询问起它的由来。

“这部相机混在上次缴获的战利品里头，可能是哪个军官的私人物品吧，撤得匆忙没来得及带走。我看里面的胶卷还能用，就自己动手把它简单修理了一下，果然能拍了。可惜行军作战一切从简，不具备能立刻将照片洗印出来的条件，只能等到战争结束了。”  
平贺面向花海按下了快门，一道白光骤然闪过桂的视线，晃得他有好几秒钟睁不开眼。待他重新适应自然光并撑开眼帘，平贺身边竟无端多出一个人影。  
“你们在做什么？”  
“长官也来了，正好，我给你和桂先生拍张合照吧。”  
桂微笑着把手塞进上衣口袋，第一反应是等着看高杉会怎样拒绝。这个男人对拍照的深恶痛绝就和对酒精的钟爱一样出于本能，他曾说相机记录影像的一瞬间就像在摄取他的部分灵魂，那时候桂盯着毕业照上高杉愤世嫉俗的脸良久沉默，惊愕于他不信鬼神却愿意相信这类超自然理论。  
但高杉没有拒绝。反倒选好角度站定，摆出把手搭在桂肩上的姿势。

“长官笑一笑嘛，难得拍张照。”  
“你就别逼他了。”桂咧开快要笑僵的嘴揶揄道：“他笑起来比哭还难看。”  
“总不会比你的睡相更糟。”高杉恶意地掐了一下桂的肩膀，猝不及防的力道促使对方鼓起了腮帮，再下一秒，他同身旁的人一道将目光聚焦于镜头。  
强光一闪而过，将两人的表情以光影的形式记录下来，刻入历史。桂开始相信相机或许真的存在某种摄魂作用，这个微妙转变发生在快门被按下后的十分之一秒，他能感觉有物质切实从灵魂深处被抽离重组，跟另一个人融合在一起。  
在桂小太郎仅知的定义里，那一瞬间仿佛就是永恒了。

同样成为永恒的还有他们四人一起遥望星河的那个夜晚。  
黄昏将近，高杉和桂的队伍终于落脚，银时和辰马也紧随其后抵达了会盟地。他们在地势制高点扎营，三面环山，余下的一面朝向大海，入夜了海浪拍打礁石的声响仍清晰可闻，伴随着涨潮，一阵又一阵。  
四个人都坐在山坡上，亿万光年以外的浩瀚星辰在他们头顶闪烁，那让桂想起童年蹲在葡萄架下度过的每一个夏夜，有窸窣的虫鸣陪伴他入眠。  
“战争结束以后，我想在这里安家，盖一栋海边别墅，最好是砖红色外墙的。”桂信誓旦旦脱口而出，瞳孔中像是倒映了星光，熠熠生辉，那光亮被揉碎在高杉眼中，远比星空更为璀璨。

“这里景色是不错，要是有点烟火就更好。”  
“关你什么事？谁说要跟你住一起了。”  
“哈哈哈假发你不跟高杉住那不如跟我住吧，海边别墅对我来说相当有诱惑力啊。”  
“如果你能管住你的聒噪嗓门，我可以考虑分你一间地下室。”桂瞪了一眼躺在草地上的辰马，对方全然无视于他眼神里的意味深长，顾着继续自说自话。  
“行啊什么房间不重要，只要能住得下两个人就行。”  
“少在这儿发梦了。”银发青年吐掉叼在嘴里的草根，加入了这场异想天开的谈话，“某些人参谋还没追到手呢，急着炫耀什么？”  
“金时你这是在嫉妒吗，别掩饰了我能理解，要是我追到陆奥的话，这里单身的就只剩你一个了哈哈哈哈。”  
“我嫉妒你？”银时用难以置信的口气反问，“开玩笑，除非我喝牛奶从喉咙堵到脑门了才会嫉妒你。我觉得单身没什么不好，多自由，换做是我单身一辈子也无所谓。”  
“你这句话最多也就说到三十岁，让我算算，你还有五六……七年可以浪一浪，好好把握啊哈哈哈哈——”

在银时愤愤不平的嚷嚷声中，桂跟着辰马开怀地笑起来，印象中高杉也笑了，但由于记忆的胶片经年过后变得残损而失真，所以桂始终没办法回想起他那时的笑容。是左边的嘴角更高，还是固执地往右倾斜，他不再能够记起。  
但他不会遗忘星空下的一句誓约。那个瞬间在他言语间流淌而过的情绪，以及高杉看进他眼底波澜的微光，趋近永恒，胜过永恒。


	11. Chapter 11

【Episode 10.0】

总有一些遭遇迫使人们相信有所谓必然存在着，换用更为东方的哲学架构来解释，那就是因果，或者说宿命。好比行星运行遵照固定的星轨，人也拥有相类似的命轮，你只能走在预先设定的轨道上，任何尝试脱轨的行为无法让你挣脱必然，只会引领你经历无数你以为的偶然过后，再迫使你回到原有轨道。  
诚如某种牢不可破的律法。  
“换言之，该发生的终究会发生，你无从选择也无从逃避。”

那个浅灰发色的军事理论讲师伴随这句话持久的回声闯入记忆，将高杉抛掷到两年前，每一个毕业前夕放课后无所事事的下午。他会惯性地走到训练场边的台阶，有时银时和桂会跟着，有时仅有他自己，而坐在台阶上朝他或是他们点头致意的人长久不变。  
在那些厌学情绪作祟的烦躁时日，同那位代课讲师之间的交流成了唯一的慰藉，从他清亮的眼睛到说话的方式都无疑将世界看得透彻，就像个乐观生活的悲观主义者。与他对谈的人很难不对他的过去产生好奇，学生们疯传他一定是经历过什么才会对人事认知得如此深刻，而第一个胆敢当面就此发问的是银时，高杉和桂一左一右站在他身旁，那时他们本不期待会得到确切答案。

年轻的讲师视线滑向了极远的地方，他依然笑着，但不再是课上谈笑风生时令人如沐春风的笑，沉淀了疏淡的冷漠与浩瀚的虚无。只有这个时候他仿佛才回归了真实，其余表象都如同只是映射在镜面中，用于包装里人格的幻影。  
三人疑惑于他显而易见的人格转换，拜其所赐，在他正式开口讲述之前，他们就已被深刻吸引住，像被光照吸引的向阳类植物。  
他说，我曾经上过一次战场，以指挥官的身份，在大半个地球之外的地方。而后，似乎为了替这句话找些佐证，他解开衬衣最上端的两颗纽扣，露出横贯脖颈一道触目惊心的伤痕。  
“死神离我最近的时候，只差子弹到颈动脉的几公分而已。”他对着伤痕比出开枪的手势，坦然陈述道：“我的身体的确在战争摧残中活了下来，但精神的部分切实死过不止一次，而那些伤口是手术药物都无法治愈的。”  
他随即又笑了，笑容是那么年轻，倘若要依据外表来推测年龄，那么他最多只有二十七八岁。这具风华正茂的躯壳却负荷着一个足够苍老的灵魂，老到他说过的每一个字都凝结着记忆深处不曾结痂的脓血，无法叙述得字正腔圆。

他的态度让三人无力追问更多细枝末节，哪怕后来银时又一次提及，他也只是摇摇头，满怀悲怆地说：  
“那是一个你们不会想知道的故事，可能的话，也希望你们一生都不会有机会去经历。”  
其后不计其数的日升月沉过去，关于这个人以及他的故事的好奇心终被磨灭，三人皆以为有生之年不会再有契机促使他们想起那个下午，从一位战争生还者口中听来的零散言语。  
但命运就是如此反复无常，且不怀好意地喜欢旧事重提，在每一个你自以为遗忘的间隙。

* * *

高杉想起这番话是在一个异常疯狂的时刻，陷入疯狂的并不是他，而是他身处的世界。炮火声足足响了两小时不见停歇，前线传来的战报也是一样，伤亡人数增长的速度比炸弹爆炸的声响更让人倍感绝望。  
银时把库存的全部弹药搬出来清点了一遍，辰马和陆奥则抬着担架往返在前线与医疗救护点之间，桂就站在营帐的角落里，在高杉面前，却好像离他最远。因为他通常被描述为温文尔雅的脸上，正挂着近乎于歇斯底里的表情，对电话另一端的军需官大吼出声。  
“……我要说几遍你才会明白？！上头给我们的情报有误，敌军数量比报告多了至少三倍，我们需要紧急支援，否则我没办法保证能撑过比两天更长的时间！”  
几秒钟后他愤然挂掉了那通电话，索性连电话线也一起拔掉了。

“军部不肯派人来？”高杉直截了当地询问，桂于是接连做了好几次深呼吸，才收敛起直冲颅腔的怒意。  
“肯倒是肯，前提是在增援部队抵达之前的七十二小时，我们得自行想办法守住阵地……说什么申请调令正等待批复，紧急支援难道不能跳过这些繁琐的流程？——”  
“你知道，教科书上就是这么写的，那帮家伙都是纯理论派，跟实战派之间从来有鸿沟，也只有你能保持耐心跟他们交流这么久。”  
“我真该答应你去收缴敌方的电台，那样的话，起码我们现在不会被一条假消息困守在这儿。”桂说着重新把电话线接上，其实他没有多在意电话是否会再次响起，就像他不在意是否会错漏军部上层几条无关痛痒的指令，好歹保障联络畅通是通讯兵们的职责，他不想枉费他们的心血。

又一条伤亡报告被传递到指挥营，负责传递情报的士兵肩上血迹斑斑，桂关切地叮嘱他去医疗部处理一下伤口，他却回答说，长官，这都是别人的血。  
而桂明白这个“别人”既包括敌人也包括战友。  
高杉缄默得像他独处的时候，他在擦着一杆枪，由下自上，力道均匀，每一寸擦过的地方都好像刚出厂一样崭新到发亮。这杆枪陪伴他度过了往昔数度出生入死的关头，还有若干个不眠之夜，他熟悉子弹上膛时清脆的声响，乃至于扣动扳机所产生的后坐力。如果说物似主人形有几分道理，那么高杉和他的枪之间必然存在着某种相似性，精准的杀伤力，是最早浮现在桂语言系统里的词汇。  
“走吧，是时候去打一场只有我们才能完成的战争了。”  
高杉将步枪挎在肩上，桂知道他已经进入了状态。

* * *

通往前线的路途比想象中困难，接近四号掩体时由于缺乏掩护，他们不得不绕了一段不短的距离，也多亏这段绕路，让他们躲过了和防御工事一样被榴弹炮摧毁的命运。  
沿路早已是尸横遍野，桂必须强迫自己目不斜视才能阻止他想要俯身去探查生命迹象的本能，紧随其后的银时对于他这个习惯熟悉到简直厌烦，硬是冲破炮声轰隆的背景音对他喊出，别回头假发，跑路的时候就专心跑路。结果战友还是回头了，目的是为了说完那句膝跳反射般的口头禅“不是假发是桂”，银时不自觉笑了出来，为战友此刻依然能收放自如的幽默感——那在随时有可能献出生命的战场上几乎是无价的。  
同样无价的还有驻防士兵们眼神中饱满的敬意，毕竟这年头有胆量冲锋陷阵的指挥官着实不多，何况就在上周他们刚被擢升为中校，拥有全营实际上的最高指挥权。

子弹飞速划破气流的声音愈发密集，高杉冲在最前面开路，就比身后的二人更能切身感受子弹密集的程度以及惊人的速度。它们会徒劳地坠落在地亦或回旋着扎进血肉根本无可预料，但这份不确定性远不足以使高杉放慢步速，反而起到了反作用，将他的肌体能力推送至极限。像是震慑于他过分凌厉的眼神，如骤雨横飞的子弹都不惜扭转原有的飞行轨迹，以避开这个拥有绝对杀伐气场的男人。  
桂就没有那么幸运。第一颗子弹水平擦过右臂，第二颗从背后射出，穿透他发尾细碎的夹角斜斜贯入肩胛，如注的鲜血登时沿枪管流淌，跟随不规则的步频拖成身后一道凌乱的血渍。

“喂别勉强！你该停下来包扎——”  
“银时，你觉得现在是能停下来包扎的时候吗？跑路的时候就专心跑路，这可是你说的。”桂平稳的声线听不出压抑着痛觉的挣扎与急促，银时知道他对疼痛的耐受力一向优于常人，生理心理皆是如此。但眼睁睁看着战友艰难向前移动的背影，他还是不免要提心吊胆，桂失去平衡摔倒在地的画面反反复复在他眼前挥之不去。  
银时有时候打从心底痛恨他这种与生俱来的第六感，更让他的痛恨的是，他透过超感官所感知的一切十有八九都会应验。不过，桂并没有如他所想般踉跄倒地，因为有一只手先于他伸出的手拦腰截获了他。

高杉朝银时比了一个就地埋伏的手势，顺势将桂拽到视线范围内最近的简易战壕内，血在他的后背晕染出一大块深红，这让检查伤口变得极为困难。  
“别看了，死不了。”桂仰头靠向身后，伤口与泥土的接触本能地促使他皱紧眉头。  
“逞强可不是什么美德啊假发。”  
“不是假发是桂……老实说，我不觉得有必要在你面前具备任何美德。”  
“真伤人。”高杉撕下衬衣袖口的一块衣料，银时也如法炮制，将两截布料绑死结拴在一起，顺着桂的肩膀缠绕几圈，勉强控制住出血量。  
“保持右手静止的状态，如果你不想手术之后连续做三个月复健运动的话。”  
桂发白起皮的嘴唇轻微翁动，凑在高杉耳边念叨，最没有资格说这句话的明明就是你，侧转时牵动肌肉的钝痛感令他视线模糊、虚汗淋漓，险些当场晕厥过去。

银时始终警惕地侦察着战壕之上的动静，他灵敏的右耳贴在土壁上，左手举着枪托，右手随时准备扣动扳机。  
“喂我说，照目前的情况抄近道是不可能了，敌方火力密集，中弹的几率太高。”  
“你怎么想？”  
“既然上头不能走，那就走脚下的路。我看这条战壕倒是挖得四通八达，想必可以迂回到七号掩体附近，我跟辰马的部队都在那一带作战。”  
“那一带也是驻军的最前沿，战报中提到的伤亡最惨重的区域……”桂补充道，存储在脑内的战略地图开始自动播放，“银时，七号掩体离这里至少还有一公里，有我在你们没办法用最快的速度赶过去。”  
“所以你打算让我们把你一个人丢在这？”高杉斜挑着眼角看向他，桂在尽其所能地凭演技塑造出令人安心的样子，尽管挤出一个微笑已经是眼下他所能承受的极限了。

“放心，我没那么容易就被干掉，这点困境我还是有办法自己挣脱的。”言说之际，桂吸入了一些空气中漂浮的颗粒，便咳嗽了几声，血趁势从伤口缓缓渗出，将刚缠好的布料浸透。高杉牢牢盯着那些血迹，忽然有种想要冲着伤口揍上一拳的冲动，桂最好能痛晕过去，这样就无法继续说那些一击即碎的谎言。  
他已经受够那个人逞强时流露的表情了。  
“你给我听好，我不管你有什么办法脱困，也不管那些子弹长没长眼，今天就算是用背的，我也要把你背过去。想要我在这里丢下你，除非我死了。”  
这句话终结了桂固执己见的全部理由。

在枪眼底下穿梭从来不是件轻松的差事，对此，临阵指挥过不下百余场战役的三人早有体会，只是，像现下这般步履维艰倒还是头一遭。体力的过度消耗还在其次，心理层面的重压尤其难以负担，因为每走一步都充满未知，每一个选择都攸关生死。  
但这些都不是银时之所以会对这一天、这场战役永生难忘的原因，他忘不掉的是比起每一个死亡瞬间卑微太多，却足以温暖他余下生命的某些东西。  
桂伏在高杉后背上，他并不喜欢这个姿势，他的表情如实反映了他的心情。这一刻，总有些理由让他感慨担架真不愧为人类史上伟大的发明，如果有担架，起码他现在是该被另外两人抬着而不是被背着。再度启程之初，他就无限懊恼于这个没有经过他首肯的决定，原因是高杉简单粗暴地否决了他喋喋不休的权利，他说，选择权在我不在你。  
“或者我也可以给你一次二选一的机会，你可以选择背或者是抱。”  
两相权衡，桂最终接受了前者，但这没有使他的心理障碍减轻多少。

“高杉你放我下来，我伤的是肩不是腿。”  
“……”  
“我能自己走！”桂调整分贝堵在高杉耳边吼道，银时对炮声尚且能免疫的耳蜗开始轰鸣，他发誓除了辰马间歇性的咆哮之外，没听过比这更吵的声音，他不明白高杉是怎么做到伪装成一个聋子置若罔闻的。  
“安静点，否则我保证会让你痛得说不出话。”  
“你想怎样？揍我？殴打同级军官会被处以禁闭、停职反省，依照军规，我随时都可以免你的职。”  
“殴打？我岂是如此无趣的人，假发，你未免也太天真了。”高杉说着，语气里暧昧不明的成分连他自己都没有觉察到，就随着一声巨响沦为断断续续的忙音。

杀伤性手榴弹的爆破点仅仅十米开外，爆炸掀起的大量泥土洒在匍匐的三人背上，如雨倾盆。高杉抹掉刘海上沾满的黑灰睁开眼，第一时间去确认另外两人的安全，尤其是桂，刚才倒地的冲击力极有可能加剧他伤口的开裂。  
高杉凭借有限的能见度在一片迷蒙中摸索，骤然有一只手用力握住了他，他警觉地探头查看，万分庆幸，躺在战壕内奄奄一息的人既不是桂也不是银时，他拥有一张全然陌生的脸。  
“……长、长官……你有吗啡吗？……有的话请给我一针吧……”  
烟尘散去后，高杉才终于有机会看清这名伤兵的全貌，他的胸腔被榴弹炸开一个洞，双腿膝盖以下的部分已经消失了。

银时和桂很快靠了过来，伤兵自然也向他们询问同样的问题，随即又在得到否定回答之后一声叹息。   
“我开枪杀了那么多人…自以为英勇…却没有想过有一天会连自行了断的力气都没有……”他气若游丝地自言自语，逐渐丧失神采的瞳孔一直注视着灰色天空，仿佛读懂了他眼神里的期望，高杉凛然拔出了别在腰间的点三八口径手枪。  
“你做什么？”桂面沉如水，明澈的眼神蒙上空气中游走的尘埃，变得不那么分明。  
“看了还不明白么，如果你不能给他一剂吗啡，那么就给他一颗子弹，这是让他摆脱痛苦的最快方法。”  
“可他还在呼吸——”  
“你觉得他有可能保持呼吸直到躺上医疗部的手术台吗？”高杉并没有在句末上扬本该有的疑问语调，就像在说一个陈述意味的反问句，“其实你也很清楚，对无法生还的士兵而言，这是最好的解脱。”  
桂想说他当然清楚，不论出于实战考虑还是经验之谈，他都清楚高杉做了最正确的选择，这个抉择无关大局却无比残酷，他唯一能做的只是垂下头目送伤兵直至生命终点。  
“……谢谢你，长官。”子弹穿透心脏之前，三人听到他如是说，那句话宛如子弹出膛时迸溅的火星，在耳膜上灼烧了很久。

“走吧。”银时轻拍了几下桂没有中枪的那一边肩膀，掌心微热，传递些许安慰或者鼓励，而后目光移向高杉，“你背着假发走后面，我来开路。”  
战友默认地点头，收了枪，拨开滚滚浓烟继续潜行。他背后的人比刚才安静了不少，反倒让他觉得不习惯了。  
“假发”，他撇过头同身后的目光交接，“如果有一天像那样失去行动能力的是我，你开枪的时候可千万别犹豫，犹豫不等于仁慈，那只会延长痛苦而已。”  
“不是假发是桂，再说一句我现在就开枪崩了你。”  
“你不会。”高杉提起了抿成一线的嘴角，“你舍不得。”  
桂刻意一记前倾，额头径直撞上了高杉的后脑勺，后者为这一击鼓起的包此后相当一段时间都没能消退，如同某种专属记号。

* * *

一片狼藉，目之所及皆是一片狼藉。  
等同于废墟的七号掩体基本失去了作为防御工事的全部机能，它更像座巨大的坟场，为无法入土为安的遗体提供最后的荫庇。激战后的土地上没有活物存在的迹象，这令风尘仆仆抵达的三人禁不住怀疑，他们是否来得太晚。  
“你们怎么来了？”  
掩体后方熟悉的音色是这片沉寂的死亡背景中唯一能给予他们慰藉的东西，三人走出几步，声音的主人五官就清晰起来，还有他身旁脸上挂了彩的参谋。  
“这句话该我问你。”银时就着被炸出的浅坑盘腿坐下，“你不是在往救护点运送伤员吗？”  
“是啊，所以我才在这儿，这里应该是伤员最多的地方，可惜我来晚了一步，敌方的火力扫荡结束后，只剩下一支小分队还在坚守作战。”  
“其他人呢？”  
陆奥擦去前额的血渍抢白道：“没死的大多后撤了一段距离，狂轰滥炸之后联络员和通讯兵都不知所踪，导致指令没办法及时传达到，低阶军官和士兵们皆手足无措。”  
“这么说我们来得正是时候。”高杉将桂安置到一旁坐好，过度失血模糊了他的意识，只剩疼痛勉强维持着他的清醒，效果已越来越不显著。饶是神经大条如辰马也明了他们需要速战速决，但这恰好是眼前情势所不允许的。

银时托着下巴思索了一阵，“后撤人员加上仍在作战的小分队，我们在这片区域总共还有多少兵力？”  
“八百左右。”陆奥脱口而出，“这是乐观估计，实际可能更少。”  
“足够了。空袭过后敌军想抢占驻地还需要缓冲时间，我们可以利用这个空当把兵力集结起来，重新分配，做好伏击准备。”  
“但敌方先头部队会派出多少兵力很难预测，能不能守住根本是个未知数。”  
“所以你没听懂他的意思。”高杉匆忙介入打断参谋的质疑，“他的意思是说，这是场放手一搏的战斗，无论能否守住我们都没有退路。”  
的确没有退路。前沿阵地从各种意义上讲都是这场战役的战略要冲，倘若失守的话，对其他战区乃至于整个战局造成的影响几乎不可估量。

“在援军到来之前，想尽一切办法守住阵地是我们唯一能做的事，或者说，是只有我们才能做到的事。”  
听到银时如此总结陈词，陆奥知道自己没有理由再去反驳什么，遂切换为临阵以待的状态。她的上司反而显得忧心忡忡，惯常没心没肺式的洒脱被抛到九霄云外，剩下一颗惴惴不安的心，怀揣着无以名状的不祥预感。  
“那……假发怎么办？”辰马挑破了他一手制造出的沉默。   
“找人看住他，有没有护理经验还在其次，最重要的是别让他乱逞强。”高杉目视着桂苍白如纸的脸色，忽然被情绪扼住了咽喉，长久以来的烽火岁月麻木了他对死亡的感知与体验，直至这个时刻到来之前，他都骄傲到以为自己是无所畏惧的。  
纯属错觉。  
高杉自嘲地一笑，他想他终于明白，当一个人对生死无所执着，不是因为他目空一切、超凡脱俗，只是因为他还没有遇到那个可以让他执着生死的人。

* * *

后来的事在桂的记忆里形成了无数个断点，难以串成一线，因为他的意识始终处在混沌与清明的交界线上，五感所能捕捉的信息相当有限。尽管如此，偶尔落入耳中的枪声、炮声、呼喊声还是在告诫他，除他之外，周遭的整个世界都在绝望中沸腾。  
他似乎是靠坐在战壕内，依靠视觉与听觉能感觉身旁的人来来回回，匆忙如离弦之箭。有些离开了还会再回来，有些永远回不来，灵魂抛却了躯壳去往没有痛苦的永无乡，只剩几滴飞溅在他脸上的温热液体。  
桂憎恨这些，但比起这些，他更憎恨自己的无能为力。

大量湮灭散失的记忆流之中，有些画面却如同截流的顽石那样清晰可辨，烙印于脑海。哪怕桂拼命想要抹除，也终究无法将它们驱逐出回忆的高墙。  
那些事，一定要归类的话，就是所谓的“不会想知道，可能的话，也希望一生都不会有机会去经历”的事。而它们从发生到结束仅仅只有几秒钟，短促到他耗尽余下所有力气的呼喊都不足以传达到。  
那时银时和高杉站在对角线两端发号施令，辰马通过瞄准镜盯准了他预备狙击的对象，陆奥则在他身旁作掩护，负责扫清全部潜在威胁。  
两发子弹从逆风的方向袭来，时间的流速骤然减缓，趋向静止。

桂不止一次地回想，假如那个瞬间他没有动弹不得而是挺身上前，子弹还会不会击中高杉回望过来的左眼。辰马也不止一次地回想，假如那个瞬间他没有纵声呐喊而是拉着陆奥匍匐倒地，子弹还会不会击中她跳动的左心房。  
假如永远只能是假如，它跟后悔一样都是苍白的词汇。只差一步，命运的洪流汹涌而来，将他们分隔两岸，一步的距离都是那么遥远。  
高杉为那颗子弹永远失去了左眼。  
而陆奥为那颗子弹永远失去了心跳。


	12. Chapter 12

【Episode 11.0】

坂本辰马一生出席过的葬礼不计其数，往前推十年，作为出身显赫的高门子弟，碰上类似的重要场合无可避免地需要出席；往后推十年，政商两界但凡有头脸的人物逝世，也总是少不了邀请他主持流程亦或念几句悼词。  
在辰马还愿意回想起的悼亡仪式上，他总是表现得谈吐大方，对于那些沉浸于悲恸中无法自拔的亲属友人，他会不厌其烦地用诚恳的言语宽慰他们，比如，逝去之人已然逝去，活着的人就更该好好活着。然后，被宽慰的人大都忍不住潸然落泪，握着他的手不住地说，谢谢你，谢谢。对方越是心存感激，辰马反而越感觉愧疚，因为他所说的这些话从来就没有真正对他自己奏效过。  
这实际上是种常态，相较于劝解别人，人最难做到的或许是宽慰自己。

那天下着蒙蒙细雨，举行葬礼的日子好像就适合下点雨，如此一来，血渍也好泪渍也好都能轻易被冲刷掩盖过去。  
银时站在雨中，任凭雨点将他蓬松的卷发淋得瘫软，也始终纹丝不动。桂立在他身旁，自右肩延伸至整个右臂的护理绷带刚换过就被雨淋湿，触感格外冰凉。他的左侧显然空置着一个位置，缺席的那人尚未苏醒，子弹幸运地没有直接贯穿他的眼球，而是贴着太阳穴擦过，烧伤了眼周视觉神经。此时距离他的修复手术过去已有二十四小时，持续低烧仍威胁着他不够平稳的生命体征，桎梏在深度昏迷的状态。  
回忆援军赶来之前的一整个昼夜，桂根本无法想象他自己，他的战友们以及整个军队是怎么一分一秒熬过来的。战场上尸积如山，血流成河，医疗部的噩耗也是一个接着一个……当他亲眼目睹满脸是血的高杉被送进手术室，为压抑痛觉而紧绷的肌肉纤维终于集体松懈，失去重心仰头栽倒下去。彻底晕厥之前，桂看到辰马怀抱着早已停止呼吸的陆奥的情景，那个情景令他往后每一次想起来，都禁不住双肩起伏，泣不成声。

细雨中，一切声响都像呜噎。  
所以当那个真正在呜噎的人带着浓重的哭腔一呼一吸，反倒显得不那么突兀了。所有能找回的遗体在辰马面前一字排开，数量多到来不及挖坑逐一掩埋，只好分几处深坑合葬。陆奥的遗体安稳地躺在其中，雨水冲淡了她冰冷面颊上的血迹，冲散了遮挡至眉心的刘海，透出其下开始泛青的肌理。她仿佛只是在沉睡，雨停了就会醒转，用枪口抵住上司的脑袋继续有恃无恐地以下犯上……  
辰马孤身走到陆奥跟前，他被雨滴所浸湿的眼皮缓缓阖上，眼底浮现出同她初见时的情景——那丫头英姿飒爽，穿一身干练的戎装负手而立，唯有垂坠的浅棕色发尾泄露了她的一点娇俏。辰马屏住呼吸细看，甚至忘记了回敬对方一个礼，那感觉就像水手看见了甲板上的姑娘，默默想着就是她了，除了她之外再也没有别人值得共度一生。而坦白讲，遇见她之前他从不相信一见钟情之类的老戏码。

辰马苦笑着挣脱出回忆的泥淖，他发现在告别时说声“再见”远比在初遇时说声“你好”艰难太多，因为初遇总是短暂，告别却无限漫长。他蹲下身去，把洗澡时都舍不得摘下来的墨镜折叠好，夹在最靠近她心脏的上衣口袋里，连同那封再也没有机会交托出去的情书。这是他竭尽全力所能做到的最完整也最痛心的告别了。  
随后他退回到默哀队伍中，睁着一双流淌着哀恸的蓝色眼睛，用自言自语的口吻面对两位战友说：“你们看，有些东西永远也不会派上用场。”  
这句话像一根倒刺扎入两人心中，原有的刺痛感骤然放大，令其余所有感官都丧失知觉。桂撇过脸开始啜泣，银时则把头埋得更低，他们都明白人需要时间来让伤口平复，只是有的伤口会随着时间的推移缓慢愈合，有的却不能。而多数人会在伤口的阴影笼罩下度过一生，仅有极少数选择了接纳这份痛苦，使之成为生命的一部分，并带着它走到更高更远的地方。

告别的时刻比预想中来得更快，不是全然措手不及，战役结束后每个人多少都有了心理准备，只不过还存着一丝卑微的幻想——假如这个时刻必然要来临，只希望它能迟一点，再迟一点，迟到唯有死亡才能将他们分开。  
还是在那片四人曾经一同仰望过的星空下，仲夏气息乘风破浪而来，眷恋般拂过三张同样年轻的面孔，同一年前相比，少了摩拳擦掌的气势，又多了几分形单影只的落寞。他们仍是在一起的，自脚下延伸开去的路却好像通往各自不同的未知，有幸并肩走过一段，余下的需要独自一人去完成。  
“决定了，我要离开战场。”  
辰马嘹亮的嗓音回荡在夜空里，久久无人应声，他便自顾自地继续说下去。他知道，这一次无论他嗓门有多大，都不会再有人嫌他太吵叫他闭嘴了。  
“我不想当逃兵，尤其是在最艰难的时候，但这样的战争持续下去，也只是在白白浪费战士们的生命，我已经不想再看到任何战友死去了……”  
银时侧转脸看了他一会儿，继而抬头去看星辉璀璨、星轨交错，“自请撤离可是很难被上头批准的，就算批准了，到处都是战乱，你又能去到哪里？”  
“最近我一直在想，除了战争，还有没有别的什么办法能够让这个国家重新走上和平的道路。可是这种问题的答案光坐在战场上想是肯定想不出来的吧，所以我决定离开战场，去后方甚至去占领区四处看看，结识一些跟我有同样想法的人，说不定就能找到答案。”

三日后的黄昏，辰马为这句不确定性远远大过确定性的话转身告别了战场，那个转身是他一生中做过最艰难的决定，艰难到他向战友们挥别的手有如铅块一般沉重，脚下迈出的每一步都无法了无牵挂般自由。那时候的他还不足以预料，他要去的地方是另一个完全陌生的战场，没有烽烟却暗藏杀机，无论如何他必须做好觉悟为其奋战一生。  
转运伤员的轻型直升机几乎满载，辰马挤在空间极其有限的机舱角落里，透过窗看向停机坪远处广袤的地平线。坐在旁边的伤兵掏出仅剩的一根尚未受潮的烟递给他，辰马看了哈哈哈笑几声，说我晕机得厉害，与其给我根烟还不如给我颗糖。伤兵也心无芥蒂地笑起来，顺势接了句，日子这么苦，就算有糖也早就吃完了。  
两人相视而笑，便开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“长官，你是跟我们一起回大本营的吗？”  
辰马摇摇头。  
“那么……是回司令部述职？”  
辰马继续摇头，面对伤兵困惑不已的神情，他思忖了一阵，再度将视线滑向窗外，“去哪里啊，老实说我也不知道，不如就去地平线的另一端吧。”  
螺旋桨转动的巨大声响瞬间吞没他有些夸张的尾音，垂直高度伴随耳畔的轰鸣迅速上升，远离地面。那瞬间，辰马的眼眶和胃同时开始沸腾，他命令自己闭上眼，因此不会知道在他即便伸出头也看不清晰的停机坪边缘，有两个人影始终伫立，保持仰望的姿势，直至机身化作天幕上一道漆黑的墨点。

* * *

高杉是在辰马离开后的第四天苏醒的。  
那天对全营除他之外的所有人而言都只是个稀松平常的周六，尤其是桂，他在逼迫自己适应历经剧变后仓促稳定下来的作息，遵循这种人为制造的规律是他将注意力短暂抽离的有效方法，换句话讲，全身心投入到庞杂事务之中，他便不必再去时时体会守在病床前无尽等待的煎熬了。  
傍晚时分，桂像往常一样督训完练兵，写好日志，同银时交换过些许建议，准时出现在医疗部监护室外。负责换药的护士告诉他一切如常，他也不知该宽心还是该难过，情绪常常游走于两者之间，虽然不了解他的人从外表上根本看不出差别，偶尔还是有诸如银时这类眼明心亮且又对他知根知底的家伙从不明角落窜出来，没头没尾地讲一句，这里没别人了，你要是觉得难过就痛快地哭一场。  
桂自然不会轻易让战友看见他那副感情宣泄的样子，丢人是一方面，更要紧的是他清楚地知道对方心里其实承受着跟自己同等重量的苦痛，苦痛和愉悦不同，将其分担出去无法减轻折磨只会倍增伤怀。因此他会找各种理由唠唠叨叨地把银时支开，然后一个人待在高杉的病房里，从日暮倾颓一直待到晚星将生。

一个人的时光总是最难消磨。当一个人彻底安静下来，在相对独立的空间内，坦诚面对这个世界上他最熟悉的人，沉默将他们拉开不远不近的距离，他忽然发觉自己原来深藏着那么多没有说出口的心情。理性的海潮退却后，感性最细腻的部分有如曝露于沙洲之上的礁石，每一道纹路都满怀倾诉。  
桂开始习惯性地对着高杉自言自语，刚开始只是说起最近发生的事，比如前线的局势、军队的状况，以及辰马的离开。随着话匣渐渐打开，更多古早的零碎片段被提及，脉络清晰得桂自己都惊愕不已，他的确拥有过人的记忆力，但大都用在与战术策略相关的方向，并没有太多空缺可以用来缅怀往事。即便是这样，关于高杉的每一个细节却经年累月固执地盘踞在记忆深处某个特定区域，完整封存，等待被提取出来的刹那。

“……新生突击训练的时候，我对你的第一印象挺糟的，我是说真的很糟糕，糟糕到我对你的全部预判都带有成见。我猜这个人一定不好相处，心高气傲，目中无人，多半还带着一大堆养尊处优的毛病，要是能自己选择室友的话，你就是那种会被我列在黑名单上的人，抽烟、喝酒、旷课还嗜睡，睡醒了也不会记得去好好吃顿早饭……那时我就在想，这个人是有多不懂得照顾自己啊。”  
“其实我也并非没事找事才帮你带饭的，起初是担心你要是真的因为饮食不规律而得了胃病，送你去医务室会更麻烦，慢慢就变成了习惯。习惯这东西一旦形成就不容易改变了，我也是，你也是……就好像我习惯性地认为你不会在士官学校呆多长时间，这里充其量只不过是你逃离的一个借口，兴许是逃离家人吧，那时候我是这么揣测的。可是一个月过去了，一年过去了，宿舍楼下的信箱里始终见不到寄给你的家信，后来我才从银时那里得知你早已和家人断绝了往来。”  
“那一刻我才发现，一直以来我对你都不够了解。你并非如我所想活得一帆风顺，相反地，你的某些境遇甚至是我也不曾体会过的，但你都撑过来了，老实说我觉得有点佩服。所谓既定印象应该就是从那之后开始有所改观的，说改观也就只有一点点，毕竟你这个人优点明显，缺点就更明显，实在很难让人因为闪光点就刻意去忽略另一面。到今天为止跟你吵过多少次我都数不清楚了，但现在，我倒真的希望你能起来跟我再吵一架。”  
“高杉，其实我啊…大概从战争开始之前，从很早以前就……”

躺在病床上的人爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，桂惊惶地倾身上前察看，高杉就咳嗽得更厉害，如果不是他及时伸手阻拦，桂恐怕转身就冲出去找医护人员呼救了。  
桂万分疑惑地盯着高杉，他右眼藏着不可解的情绪，缠在左眼上的绷带因为先前的胸腔起伏而变得有些松散，咳嗽声逐渐平复后，熟悉的笑声又重新在桂的耳根定点着陆，在时隔一万四千四百分钟的昏迷之后。  
“你刚刚想说什么？‘从很早以前就’怎样？你继续说。”  
“你听到了？！”  
“当然，不止这个，我到今天才知道当年你天天给我带那些酸得牙疼的饭团原来是怕我得胃病，你就没想过那东西吃多了反而会得胃病吗？”  
桂的面色顿时有如闪烁的信号灯，现在的他完全顾不上该把这个近十天以来仅有的好消息在第一时间传递给其他人，满脑子想的都是该怎样就地挖一个深坑，然后脸朝下，把自己给埋进去。

“……你什么时候醒的？”  
“你进房间的时候。”高杉坦诚相告，“我原本打算躺几分钟就起来的，谁知道你这么话痨，我就索性多装睡一会儿，好听你把话讲完，可惜最后还是没憋住，笑岔气了。”  
“有那么好笑吗？”桂板起的脸纵使有九分的愠怒，也被剩下的一分喜悦调和了，他看上去像个膨胀到极限突然干瘪下来的气球，拽着仅存的一点气体鼓吹“我是真的在生气”。那的确是高杉看过最富有戏剧性的表情，精彩得令他几近感觉不到左眼的断续疼痛。  
“好笑是因为你说话的语气，一本正经的，搞得像我死了似的。至于说话的内容，我还真有些意外收获，以前可没机会听你说起这些。”  
“以后也不会有了。”  
“以后有没有无所谓，你只要把刚才那句话说完就行。”  
桂如鲠在喉，一时语塞，双手绕到身后不自然地交握，差点没有拧成一股麻花。幸而定时巡视的护士恰好经过门外，及时解救了他。 

经过半小时的复检，高杉如愿以偿地摆脱了萦绕他身边的种种监控仪器，迈着略显轻松的脚步走出监护室，就像个被医疗部刑满释放的囚徒。上弦月隔过树梢映入他的右眼，景致与双眼所见并没有什么区别，他只是还需要一点时间去适应左眼的黑暗与残缺。  
站在树下等候良久的人提着一瓶不知从哪里搞来的威士忌和三只水杯，月光巧妙糅合进他极浅的发色，合衬得好似与生俱来。  
“有没有兴趣喝一杯，权当庆祝大难不死。”他摇晃着瓶中的琥珀色液体。  
“银时，庆祝我不反对，前提是你需要弄清楚你面前这个人还是个伤患，摄入酒精不利于伤口愈合。”  
“有什么关系，我就只喝一杯。”高杉接过银时手中的杯子，不由分说便往里头倒酒。桂如常地眉峰紧蹙，他太了解这两个人一旦扯上酒精就势必要一醉方休。

果不其然，三人借着闲话下酒，须臾之间就把那瓶六百毫升的威士忌分得一滴不剩。酒过三巡，决意不醉不归的两人无甚反应，桂反倒有些微醺的醉意上涌，平日里他也算海量，今夜或许不在一个好状态，又或者他清醒了太久，偶尔也想尝尝难得糊涂的滋味。  
“你们说，辰马那家伙现在在哪里，又在做些什么……”  
“谁知道呢，说不定也在一边喝酒一边望着月亮发呆。”银时喝光了杯中的最后一点酒，顺势仰卧在地，看月亮缓缓上升至穹顶最高处。他没喝醉，只是对死里逃生的恐惧和对离别的伤感都暂且消失过后，只剩下莫名的兴奋随着汗水溢出，这久违的感觉将他拉回到过去那些偷溜出校门买醉而归的夜晚。他在走廊罚过的站，以及谈论过的逸闻八卦，想起来就好像是昨天的事。  
他看着从那时起就在他身边的两个人，不觉笑出了声。

“喂，你们俩还记不记得，有一次你们吵架差点打起来，拿我当沙包的事情？”  
“我不记得跟他打过。”高杉背靠着树站定，悄无声息地点燃一支烟。  
“那是因为我站在中间，你们一人一拳都打在我身上，早知道我就不劝了，看你们打个你死我活。”  
“有这种事吗？”桂试着检索记忆，很快找到几个可供匹配的画面，随即尴尬地笑起来，“抱歉……银时，你要是真的介意，可以现在把拳头打还回来，我保证不还手。”  
“算啦，你们都一人挨了一颗子弹，我就算要打也不是现在，就让你们继续欠着好了，总有一天我会找你们连本带利地讨回来。”  
银时以起誓的口吻说出那句话，而那句话自然就成为一个约定，这个约定最终没能兑现，却陪伴他度过了生命中最孤独的一段岁月。

* * *

回到自己的营帐时，已经将近午夜。桂接连打了好几个呵欠，连日的殚精竭虑早已令他疲惫不堪，又仰赖于酒精的催化作用，现下倦意如洪水猛兽般席卷而来，他只想用最快的速度把自己扔进被窝。  
桂将脱下来的外套挂在置物架上，转身才注意到一路跟在他身后的那个人。  
“是你啊，吓我一跳…时间不早了快回去休息吧，难得今天你不用再睡病房了。”  
高杉无谓地耸耸肩，并没有想要转身离开的意思。  
“为什么那样看着我？”  
“没什么，我只是觉得很久没看到你了。”  
“不算久，你昏迷也就是十天的时间，我从没想过十天可以发生那么多事。”桂走得更近一些，两人的眼神无可避免地撞在一起，默契地谁也没有移开。  
“没错，十天的时间足够我在生死之间走一个来回了。”高杉毫不避讳地将两人之间的距离缩短到仅有一拳之隔，看进对视之人的眼睛。

“现在你看清楚了吧，可以放心回去睡了？”  
被问及的人不予回应，紧扣住对方的手心。  
就粗略的体感而言，桂手心的温度明显高于往常，大概是酒精作祟，脸颊也随之呈现出暖色调。那种肤色和瞳色是极为相称的，桂有双会说话的眼睛，瞳孔中流转的光泽一度让高杉找不到词汇去形容，而此刻，高杉从那双至为美好的瞳孔里看到了自己的身影，且只看到自己的身影，如果说没有任何杂念，那一定是在自欺欺人。  
他发现对方于他而言存在一种致命的吸引力，这个念头正在瓦解着他悬于一线的理智，同时将他全身的血液都逼近沸点。

“看清楚了，就算只用一只眼睛也能看得清清楚楚。不过假发，你还欠我一个答案。”  
“什么答案？”  
“别以为喝了酒就能抵赖，有些没说完的话，你不打算把它说完吗？”  
“你居然还记挂着这个啊……看来这回装傻充愣都躲不掉了。”桂有点狡猾地笑了，笑容令高杉很容易就原谅了他之前有心或无意的全部装傻充愣。  
“你说吧，这次我会忍住不笑岔气。”  
然而桂做了一次深呼吸，表情变得异常认真起来，所以高杉推测他即将要听到的并不是什么可以左耳进右耳出的玩笑话。  
“我想说的是，高杉，我啊从很早以前就讨厌你，从前是，现在也一样。但我无法控制自己去在乎你，以前是，现在也一样。”

沉默持续了比话语停顿稍长的时间。桂原本还打算利用这个停顿接着说句什么的，但也仅仅止步于打算了，因为他的嘴被另一个人牢牢封住，根本发不出声音。  
这已经不是他第一次毫无预兆地被吻了，尽管对方极尽所能地温柔，他却依然同第一次一样紧张得好似连呼吸的权利都被掠夺，仅留下唇齿间的生涩，不去抗拒，也不懂得该怎样去回应。高杉很快就觉察到了这一点，于是笑得更加肆无忌惮。  
“优等生，你在这方面似乎很缺乏技巧，以前难道没有人教过你？”  
“废话……这种东西又不会白纸黑字地写在课本上……”  
“那么是该有人来指点你一下了。”高杉伸手去解桂严格扣到最上端的衬衣纽扣，后者因为这个动作彻底熟透了脸。

* * *

很久以后回想起来，桂都觉得那天晚上他做了这一生中最出格的一件事，那件事在两个灵魂之间留下一个深刻的证明，深刻到他用尽一生也没有办法忘记。  
当走过曲折的来路，拥抱孤独，目睹生离，承受死别，亲历战争……他以为自己已经没有什么可以再失去了。所以他拼命抓紧身边的一切，然而它们多半如流沙逝于掌心，到头来唯一能触及的只有眼前这个他一直以来所寻求的怀抱，他抓紧他，便不想再放手。  
桂说不出那天晚上他感受到的究竟是痛苦多一些还是快乐多一些，感官上的刺激干扰了他的判断，他只能理解为自己是痛并快乐着。能让他痛入骨髓却又如在云端的人这个世界上只有一个，桂不需要什么誓言就足以确信，就是他了，除了他之外再也没有别人值得共度一生。

而高杉的确给过他一句誓言，在他理智的安全阀灰飞烟灭之前，拖着越来越急促的呼吸声低语过那么一句。  
他说：“记得你还有我。”  
彼时的桂像个孩子一样笑了，他用近乎颤抖的声音回答，我永远不忘。


	13. Chapter 13

【Episode 12.0】

高杉在暗夜中睁开双眼，右眼借助极佳的目力迅速辨识着周遭熟悉的一切，而左眼只是徒劳保持着睁开的姿势，任何影像落入其中都被黑暗所吞噬。  
他从缠绕了十余年的梦魇中醒来，无端感觉有一点冷。梦外正下着雨，一滴一滴掷地有声，敲打出南方迟来的雨季，梦里则是他永远也跑不出的雨夜，似被困在那座囚笼似的宅邸之中，高墙四壁，大雨凄惶，而他如同瓮中之鳖无处可逃。  
——你还想逃到哪里去？凭你的无能，又足以保护什么？  
梦中之人片刻不停地向他质问，秉持高高在上的姿态，一再否定他视若生命的一己自尊。那人轻蔑的眼神与他是何其相似，而这就是高杉最为痛恨的地方——血缘关系大概是所有人际关系中唯一无法自由选择却必须要背负终身的。他可以从名义上法律上将这种关系断绝，却无法阻止自己的样貌变得越来越像梦魇尽头那张会对他嗤之以鼻的脸——他父亲的脸。

高杉搁在前额上的手滑到了左眼眶，受创的眼球丧失了感光能力，无论有没有手背遮挡都无甚区别。高杉以为自己早就已经习惯黑暗了，在他仅有九岁的时候，因为在学校斗殴被父亲拖着衣领拽进存放杂物的仓库，反锁在里头整整一天一夜。  
漆黑的环境练就出他过人的眼力，置身于黑暗中，他发觉一切事物的轮廓都与以往截然不同，那些堆叠起来远远高过他的箱子，锋利的线条亦在阴影里变得柔和。远离了无尽的苛责与奚落，高杉体会到前所未有的平静，年幼的他将这份平静与安全感画上了等号，从此也就画地为牢，心甘情愿将灵魂交付给每一个失眠的夜晚。  
于是，黑暗成为了他最好的伪装，像身披一件隐形的斗篷，游走在暗夜里，不需要也不渴望一线光明。  
直到他遇见一个人，用不刺眼的微光，点亮他的生命。

这个人埋在高杉颈窝的头发掩盖了精致的侧脸，他安然入梦的样子缺乏防备且不具有攻击性，连标签式的循规蹈矩都隐遁了，蜷缩的身形随棉被的褶皱蜿蜒起伏，伴着均匀和缓的鼻息。  
他的确就像个自由发光体，较之日光的夺目更倾向于月光的清幽，沉静地流淌。  
观察桂熟睡的模样成为了高杉应付失眠的最新消遣，这过程无异于欣赏一件艺术品，令他一夕之间重回好奇心过剩的年幼时代。当他还是个少年，会自然而然地被下雨天牵动情绪，会对感兴趣的事物刨根问底，也会故作深沉地躲在暗处观察人群，看形形色色的人们如何在不同的场合表演不同的自己。而对于真正珍视的东西，永远只会放在伸手可及的地方，睁开眼就能看见。  
就像此刻，高杉凝视着他这一生最珍视也最亲密的人，数不尽的思绪渐次涌现、奔流而过。他在做着什么样的梦？梦中的世界是否同他一样，只剩下单一的黑白色彩？

他试着将怀中人圈得更紧一些，三十七度半的体温温暖到令他晕眩。

高杉的浅眠一直持续至破晓时分，惊讶的是叫醒他的并不是身旁的精准报时器，而是营帐外晨练士兵的跑步声。他扭头看向通风窗，仅凭天色也知道为时尚早，除了桂全营里没有哪位士官乐于秉承起早贪黑的光荣传统，对于这点高杉有理由确信，何况以桂今时今日的状态不睡到日上三竿大概是不会醒的，对于这点高杉与其说确信不如说是自信，而他的自信从来都不是空穴来风。  
营帐外雾霭一片，高杉边走边重新缠好绷带，右眼的视线尽头晃动起银时少见的认真督训的手势，对方显然也用余光瞄到了他，却立刻把头转回去，假装没看见。高杉回溯至他重伤昏迷之前的时间节点，没有迹象能说明期间他曾与银时发生过口头或是拳脚上的争执，于是毫不忌惮战友避之惟恐不及的态度，走到他身旁站定。  
银时保持缄默，眼下两道浓重的乌青却默默替他代言，他看上去像刚经历了一场通宵达旦的灾难，身心都处在崩溃的临界点。

“该说你起得太早，还是一夜未眠？”  
“……”  
“我们散了过后你又一个人喝到天亮？”  
“真那样的话打死我也不会选这个时候爬起来练兵。”银时打个呵欠，吸入一口微凉的雾气，“我的确一整晚没睡，但不是因为贪杯。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“因为太吵了。”银时板起脸孔直言不讳，他毫不怀疑如果桂在这里，必定会被这句话梗得从脖子一路刷红到耳根，他的羞耻心向来单薄如纸，一戳即破。  
而高杉笑得就好像他从来没有羞耻心这种东西。  
“我慎重地建议你考虑从今天开始换个营帐睡，如果你还想好好睡觉的话。”  
银时拼命说服自己眼前人是个刚挣脱死亡边缘线的伤患，才忍住想要一拳揍在高杉护理绷带上的冲动。

“假发呢？”  
“还在睡。”高杉语气里透露着明知故问的意味，“他今天的任务通通交给我，你就当作是战后休整，放他一天假。”  
“挑这种棘手的时候告假还真不像他的作风。”银时白了高杉一眼，除了诉诸于眼神，他对这个害桂打破了惯常生活作息的人近乎无言以对。“几天前军部向驻地派遣了战后调查团，算算日子今天就该到了，你也明白那帮家伙的偏好，做笔录总是需要最高级别的指挥官同时在场。”  
“我以为凭我跟你就足够应付了。”  
“我也这么希望，可是这次审查不同往常，上头委派了情报科的一把手过来，恐怕没那么容易应付了事。出现这么大规模的伤亡，高层都疑心是情报网出了纰漏，情报科自然不愿意低头承认，又指责是军需处的过失……一层一层往下推脱，说穿了他们只是想找到一方为损失承担罪责。”  
“所以打算在我们头上做文章？”  
“谁知道呢，只是上头这么兴师动众，我猜无论怎样我们都很难逃脱被问责的结果，所以尽可能做好最坏的心理准备。”银时伸着懒腰，融入骨血的自由与散漫从他眼神中溢出，融化在雾气中，消弭无形。  
他充其量像开了一个恶趣味却无伤大雅的玩笑。  
在真正的审问开始前，一切的一切听上去不过都只是一句玩笑。

* * *

三人站在指挥营中央，其余区域零散摆放着将近十张椅子，每一把椅子上都坐着一个人。从他们在此扎营算起，这个局促的空间内还没有容纳过那么多人，且每个人的脸上分明都写着来者不善，使得场合严肃的程度堪比一场聆讯，又或者一场逼近白热化的心理拉锯战。  
桂一直以为自己足够镇定自若，尤其是应付审讯这方面，不论面对怎样的人物与事态都能做到面不改色心不跳。事实却是大约三十分钟前他的右眼就开始狂跳不止，用他逝去阿婆的话来讲这是个不祥的征兆。为了逃避心理暗示，他频频抬手去看根本不会走动的手表，然而从通风窗射入的强光令他不能很好地聚焦视线，他看不清分针与时针之间形成的夹角，也同样看不清正对他们的审讯长官的面容——他的周身仿佛存在一种天然的慑力，开口便化作声纹，一圈一圈荡开。

“凭我对三位的了解，你们大概都是喜欢直来直去的人，我也就不拐弯抹角了。我知道你们是因为情报科传递的那条假消息才会困守在此地的，作为情报科的首席，我难辞其咎，而对于全营所蒙受的损失，军部元老也跟我一样痛心疾首。但现在还不是哀悼的时候，如果不能查明事实的真相，不论是身为前线指挥官的你们还是我们情报科，都无法给死去的将士以及他们的家属一个合理的交待。”  
审讯官手肘撑在椅子扶手上，十指交叠于下颚，从他的声音很难判断他的年纪，也听不出多余的感情。  
“在审问正式开始前，我想先问问，关于那条假消息的来源，你们有什么看法？放心，为了确保我们谈话内容的真实性，这一段不会被记在笔录上。”  
三人互看了一眼，谁也没有讲话，审讯官无机质的眼神在三人之间不停游走，被他审视的感觉好比同冷血的爬行动物对视，如芒在背，毛骨悚然。于是他们明白，这一回沉默是无法作为敷衍辞令的，三人再次默契地交换过眼神，而后桂深吸一口气，上前一步。

“长官，恕我直言，我认为高层混入了敌方的眼线。”  
“阁下这么说有什么证据吗？”  
“我没有证据，只是分析下来这是唯一合理的解释。这条假消息源于情报科内部，而据我所知一条情报从接收、破译再到批复需要经过至少六个人的审核，人为疏忽导致的出错概率微乎其微，只可能是拥有管理权限的某个人制造并默许了这个错误，再将其传递给我们。并且，想要确保这个计划百分之百成功绝不能缺乏来自前线的外援，虽然我自己也不情愿相信，但敌方的间谍很有可能混杂在我们的部队中，与潜伏在情报科的奸细里应外合。”  
似乎得到了满意的答案，审讯官终于露出一丝冷笑，那个笑促使桂本能地打了一个寒颤，纵使他对情报科审讯时的雷霆手段早有耳闻，但亲身经历实际是另外一种体验——他们明明不是犯人，却有被审判的错觉。

“你的分析非常准确，这也正是我此行的目的。有可靠证据表明，这个通敌的叛徒就在你们三个人之中。”  
“玩笑开得有点大吧。”高杉伸手把僵在原地的桂拉回来，表情和语气掺杂进显而易见的敌意，“按你的意思，我们为了一条自己设计的假消息带着部队死守前线，还险些送了自己的命，你不觉得这听起来不合逻辑么？”  
“先别急，听我把话讲完。事实上，情报科从一周前就开始着手调查那份传递假情报的电文，并且严密搜查了经手电文的所有人的住所，果不其然在发报组组长家抽屉暗格内查处了他与敌方电台往来的数十封密电。除此之外，他们还发现了些相当有趣的东西。”  
他抬手示意坐在右侧的一名副官，那人迅速呈上一叠为数不少的电文，他随手一扔，纸张悉数散落在三人面前的地上。银时任意捡起其中一张，落款处的编码代号意外地眼熟无比，他舒展惯了的眉头忽然凝重起来。

“坂田阁下，这些电文你应该不会觉得陌生吧？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“那个发报人已经招供了，他会在每周固定的时间向你派发电文，而你也会固定时间回传给他，交换情报。至于记录嘛，我已经派人在你的私人物品中搜到了。”  
审讯官从副官手中接过另一叠厚度相当的纸张，一张一张地翻阅，动作尽可能缓慢到极致，似乎在享受眼下隔岸观火的局势，“每一封不论发报时间还是内容都能逐一核对上，证据确凿，你还有什么话说？”  
银时把手里的电文揉成一团，扔向质问者的面门，那人偏头轻松地躲过，报之一笑。  
“你搜查我的私人物品？”  
“这就是你的辩解？”或许被这个问题娱乐了，审讯官在整个质询过程中第一次也是唯一一次笑出了声，“告诉你吧，我有上级的特别许可令，别说搜查你的所有物，就算要搜查你的军籍档案也是轻而易举的事。”  
他不加掩饰的鄙夷口吻切实击中了三人个性中最不容践踏的骄傲，高杉背在身后的左手已经扣上了佩枪的扳机，桂敏锐地用目光制止他，抢过话语权。

“长官我反对你的定论！除了那个发报员的一面之词，没有谁能证明这些电文就是银时发出去的，那么它们极有可能是真正的内奸为了蓄意栽赃而伪造，如果是这样的话，整件事的策划就是个旨在瓦解我方战力的阴谋。试想一下，假如银时真的与敌方有通讯往来，又怎么可能傻到把这些对他不利的记录都留在身边？！”  
“这就得问他了，人有时候就是有这种心理，越危险的东西反而越要跟自己寸步不离。”审讯官起身信步走向营帐中央，停在距离银时一米之隔的位置，分庭抗礼。  
“好了白夜叉，我在情报科也算听了你的不少光辉事迹，听说你为人坦荡，怎么到了关键时候却没有胆量承认自己的所作所为？亏我还在审讯开始前刻意给你留了一个自首的机会，可惜你不懂得珍惜啊。”  
“你要怎么理解是你的自由，但没做过的事情我是不会承认的。”  
“有骨气，不过这些话你还是留到军事法庭上再去分辩吧。”他掏出早已恭候多时的手铐钳制住银时的双手，光线作用下，锃亮的金属光泽格外刺眼。那光泽倒映入高杉的瞳孔中，激起一层血红色的杀意。

“我用我的军籍担保这家伙不会做这种事。”  
“还有我。如果军部一定要定罪，这个罪责我们三人一起承担。”  
高杉和桂一前一后地扯下胸前的铭牌，攒紧它们像手握最后一重与之抗衡的砝码。  
“两位袒护好友的心情我能够理解，但老实说你们的军籍并不能担保什么，基于你们三人过从密切的关系，你们的证词也不能提交给军事法庭作为参考。最后，我还要以一个外人的身份奉劝两位一句，这次的事件没有牵连到你们已经是高层看在两位过往功绩的份上不予追究了，与其想着怎么替他人辩护脱罪，不如明哲保身，这么简单的利害关系，以你们的才智不会想不明白吧？”  
审讯官躬身投来的视线满是嘲弄，两人还想要继续反驳，被战友过分冷冽的声线所打断。

“唧唧歪歪吵死了你们，一个两个是发情期到了吗？”  
“银时！——”  
“哦？白夜叉，你总算愿意承认自己的罪行了？”  
“谁说我要承认了，我还是那句话，没有做过的事情我是不会承认的，就算当着法官的面我一样会这么说。”银时抬起被手铐束缚住的右手挖了挖鼻孔，再潇洒地弹掉。  
“我会站出来是因为我想通了一件事，这摆明了是个陷阱，不管设计陷阱的是谁，又出于怎样的目的，既然我已经落入了陷阱，就表明对方有十足把握让我百口莫辩，所以再说下去结局也还是一样的。如果上头指定由我来承担叛徒的污名，我做不到，因为我不是。但如果上头一定要在我们三人之中挑选一个，那我宁愿背这个污名的人是我。”

“带他走。”审讯官一声令下，立即有两名士官闪身出现在银时左右，却又被他以一句“我被铐住的是手不是脚，我自己会走”一一挡开。他一步跨到高杉与桂中间，无法再像过去庆功时那样，仗着身高优势无所拘束地拍他们两人的肩，只能咧嘴笑一笑，看着咫尺间两个再也笑不出来的战友。  
还是笑起来好，银时暗暗地想，脑子里尽是四个人坐在一起傻笑的画面。他告诫自己不要一次回想彻底，因为等待他的牢狱生涯还不知有多漫长，理应给自己留些记忆可供想念。  
“不要贸然替我洗刷冤情，还有，万事小心。”他压低嗓音在两人耳边低语，说完又昂首挺胸地放言，生怕自己的声音不够响亮到足以让全世界都听见。  
“别忘了你们还一人欠我一个拳头，在我打还回去之前，都给我好好活着。”

营帐的门帘被掀开，大雾散去后，阳光正好，微醺醺笼罩在银时肩头。他有点驼背地往前走，脚步一深一浅，摇摇晃晃，与他喝醉后耍酒疯的姿态如出一辙。  
桂望向银时的背影，深知他踏出这座营帐就意味着踏出这个战场，踏进囚牢，而那比战死沙场更令他感觉痛心。桂心说必当遵守约定，却怎么也构想不出他们重逢的情形，高杉的感觉同桂出奇地一致，他仅剩的右眼烙入银时走在阳光下的最后一道剪影，仿佛他踏出这座营帐就永远踏出了他们的生命。  
所以，尽管没有言说，三人还是隐隐约约地，有一种此生都不会再重逢的预感。  
* * *

接下来的半个月，桂终于领悟到被现实击倒的滋味。他发现这个战场最可怕的地方不在于朝不保夕、生离死别，而在于无法掌控自己的生死，荣辱成败皆系于他人之手却不自知。  
他们在整盘棋局之上，不是棋手而是棋子。  
整整半个月的时间，他向高层提交的每一份申诉都石沉大海，而好不容易等到来自上级的音讯，却只是两张讽刺的擢升令，即便他再过乐观，也终于绝望得透彻了。桂不知道该用什么心情来面对上级派来的授衔人，对方提醒他应当高兴，因为年纪轻轻就能位列少将的人并不多。然后，桂看了一眼高杉，竟然真的挤出一丝笑容，虽然那笑容异常苦涩。  
那人离开后，两人握着擢升令面面相觑良久，无声无息如两团冰冷的空气。

“你怎么打算？”高杉移坐至桂身侧，他的沮丧一五一十地写在脸上，又因为没有外人而丝毫不予掩藏，表露无遗。  
“老实说，参战以来这么久，我头一次搞不清楚自己的敌人是谁。现在被敌方势力渗透的高层已经不能信任了，我甚至都怀疑，下个任务他们就会派我们去送死，我们不能违抗，更不可能去向敌方投诚，只能战斗到最后一刻。”  
“哪怕到最后一刻只剩下我和你。”  
“是，或许最后真的只剩下我们。”桂点点头，似乎很坦然接受了这个最坏的结果，又花了一点时间来确认自己真的不对这个结果感到恐惧。倘若战至最后他们终究难逃一死，能死在彼此身边，他就再无遗憾。

“还记得当初在西区作战时被遣返的那个上校吗？”高杉放下手中的一纸空文，把玩起一直揣在身边的那枚黑色棋子，“我想他之所以给我这个东西，是因为他始终都把我们当作棋子看待，所以他永远都不会相信，棋子也有翻盘的能力。同样的，敌方的眼线以为可以随意摆布我们，也是因为他们坚信我们别无选择，只能一步步走向设定好的终局。”  
“……你想反叛？”  
“我没这么傻，现在反叛结果只能招致镇压，我们目前掌控的兵力还远不足以跟整个兵团对抗，我们所说的话也没有人会相信。但受到高层奸细打压的队伍一定不止我们，所以我们必须活下去，暗中搜集情报、保存实力，等到能够联合其他势力，揪出叛党的那一天。”  
“你真的相信会有那么一天吗？”  
“我不知道，因为有些答案只有活下去才有机会知道。”

高杉牢牢抓住桂戴着手表的左手，那块表就好像变成一个放大的指环，填补了无名指的空缺，从血管连接至心脏。


	14. Chapter 14

【Episode 13.0】

寒潮来得没有征兆。风扫清了山谷腹地残存的几片落叶，雪再苍茫覆盖，填平激战后留下的每一个弹孔、每一个弹坑，也填平之下无从播种便无所收获的贫瘠土地。  
土地边缘的雪堆抖落了些许，露出士兵蛰伏的漆黑背影，草木凋零的季节，除了雪很难找到可靠的遮蔽物，明智的侦察兵都跟他一样学会了怎样巧妙地在雪地上依靠地形隐蔽自己，往往一蹲就是好几个小时，直至握住望远镜的双手手指都冻得通红而失去知觉。  
估计着离换班还有一段时间，士兵谨慎地放下望远镜，反复揉搓起僵硬的左右手。当他再次举起镜筒，远处空旷的雪地上竟多出了两个黑点，他使劲眨了好几次眼以确认自己没有因为长时间定点观测而产生幻视。随即他跑离侦察点，跑向辖区内最近的通讯营。

“报告长官，103警戒点边线有两个不明身份的人靠近，其中一人持有猎枪，请指示。”  
接到报告的平贺并没有立即将讯息发往指挥部，而是跟随侦察兵潜行至观测点，仔细端详镜中目标的一举一动。上一场战役刚落下帷幕，任何风吹草动都足以牵动每个人高度敏感的神经，诸如此类的消息通讯部每小时都会收到不下十条，他的存在就是为了筛选甄别其中有价值的情报。  
“长官，有什么动静吗？”  
平贺没有回答，并非因为太过专注以至于当作耳旁风，他只是对自己的这个称呼还不甚习惯。他成为通讯部的长官之一不过是出征前几天的事，仿佛临危受命，整个部门的核心经历了一次大换血，许多资历不凡的士官被撤换，顶替上去的尽是他这样从底层一路摸爬滚打，拼尽全力才存活至今的不起眼的小兵。  
除却个人能力，他深知自己被委以重任的理由是绝对的忠诚，而他的直属长官曾说那是比能力更加重要的东西。所以，他无时无刻不在恪守职责，为的就是不想让相信他的人失望。

平贺睁大了双眼，镜筒另一端的两人越走越近，已经可以清晰地看见他们褴褛的衣衫和污秽的面容，提枪的那个左手拎着一只僵死的野物，另一个杵着木棍，紧张地在雪地上四下拍打，似乎是在探路。平贺放下望远镜，眼底恢复为先前的无波无澜。  
“不用上报了，只是两个出来打猎却误入战区的流民，通知各巡逻分队，碰上的话警告一下他们就是。”  
“是，长官。”士兵简练地服从指令，又拿起镜筒张望一番，“不过这两人真是胆大啊，这么冷的天还敢冒着闯入交战区的风险出来打猎。”  
“多半是生存所迫，不是饿极了谁会愿意冒险在交战区里放枪。”平贺坦言，平静如水的声线消散于呼号的风中，异响接踵而至。  
士兵立即尴尬地捂紧肚子笑了笑，腹内的响动却盖过了他微弱的笑声，或许猎户手里的野味唤起了他压抑良久的饥饿感，又或许可供果腹的食物一天比一天更少，几乎令他忘记了饱暖的滋味，能感觉到的仅仅是天寒地冻与饥肠辘辘。

平贺有些不忍直视士兵的眼睛，因为他不知道也不敢去估计运输线被合围的敌军阻断后，全营有多少将士跟这个士兵一样，凭毅力扛过了饥寒交迫的好几个冬夜。连他自己都已记不起，上一次吃到有热度的食物是在多少天以前。  
平贺把手伸向口袋，那里边揣着只剩一半的压缩罐头，由于贴身放置的缘故还没有被低温彻底凝固。他用手捂住卷边的封口，将罐头塞到侦察兵手上。  
“忍耐些，等胜利突围之后，我们就能痛痛快快吃上一顿饱饭了。”  
士兵看着他，上扬起快要冻裂的嘴角，眼睛里投射出黎明前夕地平线上初升的光亮。

那些时日天空终日阴云密布，全军将士企盼胜利犹如企盼阳光与黎明。  
有人坚信胜利必将来临，也有人相信他们会用一具尸体迎接所谓的胜利时刻，因此他们疲于奔命地记录，在他们还能保持清醒的时候——用文字用图形，写在残缺的纸片一角或者干脆描画在衣服内衬上——好让自己被发现的时候不仅仅只是一具冰冷的尸体。  
平贺也不例外，但他的记录不是出于那么消极的理由，是为了有朝一日能投递出去。然而那封长长的家书写了洋洋洒洒数十张稿纸仍没有写完，先耗尽了笔墨，他奋力抖了几下笔杆，从分叉的尖端甩出几滴蓝黑色的墨点，再也写不出什么。他想这封信也许注定就该这样草草收尾，于是阖上笔筒，将纸笔一道贴身放好。  
此时有一支笔自他身后递送过来，平贺转头回看执笔的人，他站在那里，遗世独立，就像个奇迹。

“我说过吧，我想你的父亲一定很期待可以读到这封信。”  
“桂先生……”  
“这支笔你拿去用吧，反正除了画图和撰写报告，我也用不到它，不如把它送给需要的人。”桂尝试微笑，轻度发黑的眼圈流露出终夜未眠的疲累，四面合围的严峻战事剥夺了他身为决策者的睡眠，但他不想把倦怠再传递给身边的人，于是话锋一转，切换为玩笑的腔调。  
“跟你那个偶尔会写写日记的长官不同，我好像没有用笔去记录的习惯。”  
“是因为每个人选择的记录方式不同吧，像我老爹，成天一门心思跟他的机器打交道，与人的交流少得可怜，更从没见他写过什么。但有几次喝醉了，听他谈起几十年间交往的故友，经历的琐事，就知道他全都记在心上，从来没有忘记……”  
平贺收下桂送给他的笔，揣进衣兜内，抖了抖积在膝盖上的雪站起来。

“后来他跟我说，有的人藏一些故事就像藏一箱好酒，在遇上合适的机会、合适的人之前，他宁愿绝口不提把它们通通带进坟墓，也不会轻易挖掘出来，与人共享。我想，桂先生你会不会就属于这一类人啊？”  
桂苦恼地作思考状，关于自己属于哪一类人的问题，他甚少花费心力去思考，因为他始终认为这是需要他的朋友、恋人甚至于敌人去分析思考的。  
“真难回答，这个问题你该留到五十年后再来问我，要是我们都有幸能活到七老八十那个年纪的话。”桂平淡的笑吐露一些冷幽默和睿智，更多的则是对于充满未知的未来心怀忐忑的憧憬，他由衷企盼黎明的到来，却又害怕它不同于预想，犹如置身于矛盾天平的两端，怎么踩都找不到平衡点。  
“抓紧时间好好休息，接下来会是一场辛苦的战役。”  
“桂先生，你和长官已经计划好什么时候突围了吗？”  
“嗯。” 桂闭上眼的同时点了点头，“假如一切顺利，就在今夜。”

* * *

入夜后雪仍不停下，地面的雪堆砌至没到脚踝的深度，踩上去又湿又冷。仅就突围而言这算不上是个好天气，高杉一边走一边想，但至少恶劣的气象条件能在某种程度上延缓敌方的进攻节奏，为他们争取更多时间。  
他一步一个脚印走在雪地上，雪落满了肩也并不用手去拂，而是掏出口袋里的一根烟，那是他刻意保留的最后一根，受潮的打火机却怎么也无法擦出火苗将烟丝点燃。高杉跨进帐内，原想就着炭炉借个火，然而里头除了灰烬什么也没剩下。  
真不走运。高杉收好最后一支烟，抬头看向比烟草更令他上瘾的一双眼睛。

“你就不能戒一戒。”  
“有些东西不是想戒就能戒得掉的，对我来说这类东西包括烟、酒，还有——”高杉只手绕过桂的肩膀圈住他，后者习惯了不去挣脱，只偏头回敬一个上挑的斜眼。  
“你竟然把我跟烟酒归为一类？”  
“别激动，我只是按令人上瘾的程度在归类而已，想听听你在其中的名次吗？”  
“没兴趣。”桂低垂眼帘继续去看手中展开来的驻防地形图，上面被他标记为敌署的记号呈环线分布于营地四周，仅有东北角守军力量相对薄弱，那是他们可供突围的唯一死角，位于两座山的垭口地带，地势险要且不易追踪。  
“就是那里吧，我们刚来的时候曾经过的地方，靠近海岸线，山下有片麦田还有花海。”  
“还真是。”桂细细回忆才反应过来，想起那个地方，他严阵以待的神情便软化了几分，“我还以为你一向没功夫去记这些细枝末节。”  
“那要看所谓的细枝末节和谁有关了。”  
高杉回答道，颇为骄傲地说起，我的脑容量很珍贵，所以一格都不会浪费。桂就嘲笑他说，从来没有听谁这么大言不惭地夸赞过自己。

“假发，突围的部署都分派下去了吗？”  
桂点头称是，一反常态地没有纠正那个称呼，他嘴上不说但心里清楚，那是因为他渐渐就对那个称呼以及那个人的存在习以为常。习惯是那么可怕，后怕到他不禁要去想，倘若有一天他再也听不到那个人那样称呼他会是怎样……  
脑内的神经集体喊停，制止他继续想下去。  
“整个计划我已经找几位校官商议过了，队伍分三路转移，你带领鬼兵队冲锋开道，掩护伤员优先撤退，我负责殿后。”  
“为什么不安排我来殿后，那应该是最危险的任务吧？”  
“这任务不适合你，以你的脾气，谁知道会不会半道上心血来潮，掉头冲回去补一枪，再顺便跟敌人大干一场。”

高杉被桂妄想的画面逗笑了，这笑的意味有些复杂。一方面，显然桂相当熟知他不按牌理出牌的个性；另一方面，正因为如此，他才会在每一次战略决策时都考虑再三，把最危险却最不抢风头的任务留给自己，即便军功都记在了别人的账上。  
明明他是那个凡事都力求稳妥、万无一失的人，却总是暴露在千钧一发的危险关头，动辄与死神擦肩而过。他不应该活得那么辛苦而狼狈，哪怕是在战场上，这么想着，高杉看向桂的眼神也开始变得复杂。  
“我可以不干涉你殿后的权利，不过这个营地你打算怎么处理？”  
“当然是炸掉。”桂轻轻拿起放在腰包里的一个条形装置，“只要翻盖按下按钮，我埋好的炸弹就能把这里的一切夷为平地，没办法搬走的物资即便销毁也不能便宜了敌人。”  
“执行力很强啊假发。”  
“既然是殿后，考虑到这种事情是理所应当的吧。”桂讲起这句话的语气就像讲起一日三餐，当战争切实成为他生活不可分割的一部分，与恐惧与迷茫与责任交织并存。

桂收起装置，再轻巧地把地图卷起来一同塞进去，高杉借着昏暗灯光的投影目视他做完这一切，看他修长的十指简洁利落地动作，如昼伏夜出的游鱼，失神得从他口中听到自己的名字也险些忘了要去应声。  
“高杉，虽然我们曾经分头行动过很多次，但有些话我还是不得不说……”  
“‘任务只要老老实实完成就好，别去给自己增添什么意外风险，记得我们身上不止承担着自己的性命，所以安全和稳妥永远是第一位的’，你是想说这些吧？”  
“原来你都记得。”  
“我记性没你想象的那么差。”  
“我从没觉得你记性差，只是，这一次我想再多说一句。”好像预感到对方不会介意他的话痨，桂凝视着高杉的眼睛不带停顿地说下去，“如果，我是说如果你通过垭口之后三个小时我还没追上来的话，你就率领队伍全速前进，务必确保所有人顺利突围。”  
“你得向我保证没有这种‘如果’，否则我将无法保证自己不会做出任何的过激行为。”高杉轻微地欠身，幅度刚好到两人的前额能抵在一起，假如有台测量仪，定能测出他们那一刻心跳的频率有多么接近。  
而那一刻之后的下一刻，那频率跳动不息，绵延至往后的半个多世纪。

* * *

桂在那之后很久还能听见自己的心跳声，那诚然不是什么错觉，在大军撤离后空荡的营区，留守部队皆屏住呼吸的后半夜，他不能指望听到比这更纷繁复杂的声响，实则也不怎么想听到。但声响还是如期而至，起初听来遥远并且零散，很快就响彻四面八方。  
是枪声。  
子弹打在松软的雪地上，闷闷地断绝了声响，桂第一次发觉那声响和扎进血肉之躯并没有太大不同。他一面按部就班地指挥，一面游刃有余地穿梭于每一个烂熟于心的隐蔽点，瞄准目标、开枪射击。他的子弹从不虚发，每一枪都直中要害，足以令中枪者立即丧失行动能力。但他的弹匣并不充沛，桂很清楚，在大部分弹药都交付先头部队的情况下，以留守部队的火力，能拖住敌方四十分钟就是极限。如若不能在此期间速战速决，消灭进攻的先头部队，并赶在敌方援军到来之前趁势突围，他唯一能做的恐怕就是……  
桂掂了掂揣在包里的启动装置，设计它的那一刻坦白说他就有了牺牲的觉悟，但可能的话，真希望它除了炸毁营地不会再派上别的什么用场。  
桂不怕死，他只是不想失约。

几枚子弹擦过堆积的铁皮箱，溅起火星。桂循着入射的刁钻角度望去，发现一名隐匿于坡上的狙击手，于是毫不犹豫举枪将其击毙。然而更多的黑影冒出头来，端起漆黑的枪口，居高临下地扣动扳机，桂一鼓作气解决掉近处的三个，回过神时，几个负责掩护他的士兵已相继倒地。  
还不能停下。  
桂绕过他们的遗体潜入下一个隐蔽点，垒砌的沙袋背后架着两挺机枪，桂调整好无人操纵的其中一台，角度对准坡上扫射一通。短暂的轰鸣换来短暂的寂静，寂静过后，枪声反倒更为密集，伴随着四下不断迫近的脚步声。援军抵达的速度比桂预想中快了太多，他指挥部下分散隐蔽，自己则原地不动，推枪上膛。  
在不间断交火开始之前，他又一次听见自己的心跳雷动，扑通扑通。

很长一段时间桂都只能看见瞄准镜内的画面，高度聚焦的镜框内，谁的血抛洒出一道弧线，连是敌是友他都来不及分辨。射击的后坐力将他的手震得麻木，零下的气温令手指难以屈伸，始终维持扣枪的姿势，不肯松懈。当他终于喘息着停顿下来，眼前的地面已由血红溅上一片雪白，强对比色彩交汇的道路尽头，隐约有轮廓浮现。  
桂看见那个身影有如看见白日梦中的幻觉，他希望他出现，但不是在此时此地。  
“你为什么在这里？！——”  
“怕你毁约，所以回来看一眼。”高杉举枪崩掉十数米外两个手持手榴弹的士兵，炸弹落地后爆炸的火光映出他的脸，左眼绷带松散地垂在身侧，尾端还沾着血迹。他快步跑到拐角处隐蔽，背靠他的桂杵着枪托盘坐在地，看不出是什么表情。  
“你不应该回来。”  
“放心，我只带了一个连的兵力折回，大部队早就顺利突破了东北角的敌军防线，现在应该已经接近山脚了。”  
“我说你不应该回来！”桂试图用音量掩盖他的情绪，起到的却是反效果，更要命的是当他回头迎上无人能够模仿的高杉晋助式的笑容，所有情绪就随声音一起被消解，余下一句几不可闻的“你到底什么时候才能学会按牌理出牌”。  
回答他的是耳畔有力的呼吸和几发掠过头顶的子弹。

“状况看上去可比预测中棘手多了，是谁信誓旦旦地跟我保证他一个人可以应付的？”  
“……”  
“敌方还在不断增援，这样下去我们坚持不了太久。”高杉望向营地边缘如潮水般倾轧而来的黑影，伸出指节分明的右手，“假发，把启动装置给我。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“当然是带队杀出重围，找个合适的地方把它引爆了。”  
“不行！”桂当即否决他的提议，“安全距离在一公里之外，你现在冲出去只会当靶子而已。”  
“那也好过蹲在这里等着被围剿。”高杉不由分说便只手卸下了桂的腰包拴在自己身上，又抵在他耳边说了一声“跟我走”，其实他知道自己就算什么也不说，桂还是会义无反顾地跟上来的。

远处传来响亮的炮声，燃烧弹划破凝滞的冷空气，带来灼烧的气味，坠地后迸发的火光更是炫目，深沉黑夜在其照耀下宛如白昼。  
火光间断地照亮脚下的前路，如同烟火，上升至最高处再疾速坠落。桂无暇去看他们头顶壮阔的夜空，身后身侧都是流线型掠过的子弹，他能注视的唯有身前一道背影——那是能够激励他双脚交替向前的终极理由。只要那个人还在奔跑，只要他们都还在呼吸，只要心脏还会规律地跳动，一切就仿佛都能无所畏惧地去面对。  
即便这就是最后，他们也直到最后。  
燃烧弹在数米之外坠地，炽热的气浪霎时吞没一切，在被滚滚浓烟包围之前，高杉奋力将桂往营地外沿反推了一把，自己也跟着纵身一跃。两人先后滚下十几米长的坡道，一路滚到坡底。

* * *

桂醒来的一瞬几乎不敢相信自己还活着，顶上的枪炮声仍不断绝，听来却遥远如来自另一个世界。他的视线已不甚清明，睫毛和眼皮都沾满了雪，衣服也被雪水彻底浸透，贴着皮肤异常生冷。因冷冽而稍微清醒一些后，腹部的剧痛感便突兀起来，或许是沿途滚下来的时候撞到了什么东西，但那都不重要，桂咬着牙根爬起来，踉跄地朝俯卧在雪地上的另一个人靠近。  
“……高杉……高杉……”  
雪地上的人没有回应，桂于是更焦急地叫他的名字，但他不敢喊得太大声，以免被坡上的敌人发现。  
“高杉……高杉晋助！……”他发现自己压抑的音调隐约带着哭腔，这让他尽全力伸出去扶对方的手有些颤抖，而当他终于支撑着高杉站起来，手就颤抖得更厉害，因为火光短暂照亮了苍白雪地之上一滩红色的液体，那液体本身还在滴落，从高杉背部撕裂的伤口贯穿至前胸。桂甚至不知道这些致命的伤口是从何而来，是在爆炸发生的时候，抑或更早，在他不惜一切冒险折返回来的路上。  
桂觉得他周身的血液快要凝固了，但他不能让一切都凝固在这一刻。

“……还不能，在这里结束……我们，我和你……不能就这样死在这里……”  
桂用撕扯下来的衣料缠住高杉的伤口，而后剧烈地深吸几口气，背起他，从坡底开始艰难地往坡上攀爬。坡度极大，被雪覆盖后更是湿滑无比，根本找不到可供借力的地方，再加上负荷着两个人的重量，每向上爬一小段就跌回原处，周而复始。  
然而桂并没有放弃尝试，他明白放弃就意味着失去，他哪怕是失去自己的生命也不能失去他。  
又一次跌回至坡底，桂疲乏的腿关节来不及稳住重心，匍匐着摔倒在地。压在他背上的高杉逐渐恢复了些许意识，他咳嗽几声，双手撑地倚靠着岩壁坐起来，血液随动作幅度从伤口涌出，渗透布料，凌乱地洒落在地。  
“别试了假发，背着我，到天亮你也爬不上去。”  
“高杉？！——”桂起身惊疑地看向声音的来源，确认不是自己因体力透支产生幻听之后，迅速移动到对方跟前，彻骨的寒冷与剧烈的腹痛好像突然都感受不到了。  
高杉盯着桂有些狼狈的脸看了一会儿，就像是第一次端详他那样认真，不愿错失五官、神态任何一个细节。然后，他解开绑在腰间已被鲜血染得看不出本色的腰包，拿出放置其中的控制器，再连包带里头的地图一起交还给桂。

“你爬上去，指挥剩下的人立刻撤离，是你的话，一定能带他们顺利突围的。”  
“那你呢？！”  
高杉笑而不答，其实他完全可以说一句全世界最动听的谎话，比如“你先走我会想办法脱身再追上你”，但他不想骗他。他可以堂而皇之对任何一个人说谎，却唯独不能骗他最爱的人，因为他知道，给他无尽的期许远比告诉他实情更加残忍。  
“听我说，假发……我没办法走比现在更远的距离，所以我打算留在这里，做最后一件我身为一个军人能做的事，下最后一道我身为指挥官能下的命令。”  
“我只有一句话，如果你选择留下来，那我就留下来。你要做什么事我陪你做，但你要下的命令我不想听，也不会服从。”桂断然回应他，眼底心底俨然溢满了固执的决意。

“相信我，这不难做到，就当是帮我两个忙。”高杉握住桂冰凉的手心，掌纹他都熟悉到足以凭空描摹，而他还没放手就已开始想念。  
“离开这里…不论发生什么，就算只剩你一个人，你都要活下去……还有，以后如果有机会见到银时，告诉他，我不是故意爽约的。”  
“我做不到……这对我来说太难了……”桂压低了声线，徘徊在他眼眶良久的泪水终于夺眶而出，这是他现在唯一还能感觉到的热度。  
“快走，别让我再说第四遍，我们时间不多了。”  
“我以为我们还有一生。”  
“我们已经有过一生了不是么，到这一刻，我没有遗憾。”  
高杉说着，取下别在胸前染血的铭牌，按在桂手上。一如初入伍时，他们前去偷袭敌营的那个夜晚，经历回环曲折的时光，倒带般重现眼前。

“假发，答应我你会活着离开战场，活着看到这个国家的黎明……答应我你会好好活下去，过上安稳的人生，长命百岁。”  
“没有你，这些对我来说都没有意义。”  
“如果我们都死在这里，那我们至今为止所做的一切才是真的没有意义。”高杉将视线投向被火光映红的夜空，再缓缓下移，落定于眼前人，他曾经在他这张脸上看到过无数令他惊叹的表情，没有一个似眼前这样，无助而满怀悲怆。  
他不适合这种表情，他更适合微笑着，活在这片抛洒过热血的土地上。  
“放烟火这种事你不在行，还是让我一个人来吧，你该走了……”高杉缓缓放开紧紧篡住的手，在桂无法抑制的啜泣声中，以可能是有生以来最低沉的嗓音一字一顿，说完诀别之前最后一句完整的话语。

* * *

Why should I be afraid to die?   
I belong to you.   
If I go first, I'll wait for you there, on the other side of the dark waters. (1)

* * *

桂小太郎飞奔在漆黑的羊肠小道上，耳边是风，耳边是雪，但他通通感受不到。他竭尽所能地奔跑，一刻不停，即便跌倒也立即爬起来。  
他几乎能快过一颗出膛的子弹，紧随其后的士兵们都禁不住这样想，没有人问及究竟是什么在驱使着他，他只告诉所有人不要回头，好好注视眼前的路。于是士兵们就真的一往无前，心无畏惧，在每个人都为活命而全力奔跑的时刻，反而意外地收获了正视死亡的勇气。  
即便如此，桂还是回了一次头，在这场漫长的突围旅途中唯一的一次。  
当他们杀出敌军的包围圈，踏上通往垭口的泥泞山路，身后营地的方向传来一声巨响。他回头，瞳孔中倒映出滚滚烟尘，冲天的火光仿佛是个巨型的烟火，于最绚烂的一瞬燃烧殆尽。  
他摊开手心，无声的眼泪就滴落在铭牌上面，混杂着鲜血，再也分辨不出。然后他开始继续跑，在没有光明照耀的路上继续跑，一步也不曾回头。

*(1)出自电影《The Thin Red Line》


	15. Chapter 15

【尾声】

“……我至今都没有办法忘记那一天，为了躲避敌军的追击，我们只好选择被迫绕道，因此直到第二天清晨才追上大部队。汇合的同时我就因为体力透支而晕厥过去，等我再醒来的时候，躺在移动中的担架上，手心里已经空无一物。我翻遍了所有的随身行囊，问过了所有在我昏迷期间接近过我的人，仍然没有任何线索。我想它一定被我遗失在半道上，但那时队伍正进行着战略转移，身后尾随着追兵，我知道无论如何都不可能为了一块铭牌让所有人陪我去冒险……”  
“所以，您并没有及时沿路找回去。”  
“是的，那时的我不敢料想会有今天，它会以一件藏品的身份出现在拍卖会上。我几乎以为自己永远地失去了它，就像永远失去它的主人那样……被自责和悲痛包围的我用手遮着脸，躺在担架上失声痛哭，几个负责照料我的士兵都吓坏了，他们后来回忆说‘从来没有见过长官哭得这样撕心裂肺’。”

老人家依旧保持不紧不慢的语速叙述回忆，我瞟了一眼窗外，天空已经漆黑一片，屋内鹅黄色的灯光照亮了我闪烁的电脑屏幕，停在上面的光标已经很久没有移动过，关键词也还是最初记录的那几个。说起来真是失职，整整一个下午，我全然沉浸在他的叙述中，情绪跟随故事跌宕起伏，居然忘记了自己坐在这里的目的是为了采访。  
“……我不知道该说什么好，老实说您所讲的这些事，我从来没有看到过任何的相关记载。如果不是听您亲口说出来，我根本不会相信那个年代真的发生过那么多惊心动魄的故事。”  
“这不奇怪，年轻人。那个年代虽然堪称英雄辈出，真正载入史册的却寥寥无几，因为普通民众能看到的历史，说穿了都是当权者写的功勋录……那里面没有生与死，只有胜利与荣耀。但现在我把这个故事告诉你，你就知道从前真的有那么一群人，在这片土地上战斗过，甚至献出过生命。”  
他说着，低头去看盒子里的那件遗物，灯光下它反射出黯淡的金属光泽，不明亮，却让我觉得比起窗外正在缓缓上升的星辰也丝毫不显逊色。

“把它摆在枕边，我相信今晚您一定能做个好梦。”  
“但愿如你所说吧。”他释然地笑了笑，眼窝的皱纹就堆积在一起，形成一个扇形。“那个人是没有墓碑的，所以对我来说这块铭牌就是他的墓碑，而这串编号就是他的墓志铭。他鲜少存在于历史记录中，但只要我还活着，他就会一直存在下去……”  
“一定会的。”  
“小伙子，无论如何我都要谢谢你，愿意听我这个老头子唠唠叨叨讲那么多陈年旧事。”  
“该说谢谢的是我才对。”我尴尬得连连摆手，“我只不过是个没有资历的报社记者，能这样坐着跟您面对面地交流，还能听到那么多战争年代的过往，简直是做梦都不敢想的事情。”  
“或者这就算是种缘分吧，在碰到你之前，除了我的老友，我没有再对任何人提起这些过去。”他坦承的言辞倒让我有些受宠若惊，从几个月前固执地选择辍学跑来当记者直到今天，这是我第一次由衷地为自己的选择感到骄傲和庆幸。

“桂先生，我有个请求，我想把这个故事写下来。以我的能力，可能没办法让它得以出版，但就算是作为对这次采访的报答，送给您和您的朋友，我也想要把它完整地写下来。”  
“我既然把它讲给你听，它也就是属于你的故事了，喜欢写就去写吧，只要别把我们几个写得太传奇就好。当年的我们也像你现在这样年轻，有血有肉，会恐惧、会冲动，更会犯错。”  
“我明白了，那么，我还有机会再来这里拜访您吗？”  
“当然，只要你不觉得跟我聊天会很闷的话。”他拿起摆在桌上的最后一根美味棒吃起来，这次换我顺手递上一瓶养乐多，他笑着接过去，一饮而尽。

晚餐过后，老人家特意安排他的私人司机送我回家，可我实在不好意思再给他添麻烦，于是推辞说自己走下山道，走到大路上拦个的士回去就行了。  
老人家听了就神神秘秘地凑到我耳边，用颤抖的声音说道：“小伙子，别忘了几十年前这地方可是战场，入夜过后，就算有什么冤魂跑出来晃一晃也没什么好奇怪的。”  
我本能地打了一个冷颤，而他好像预料到我会做此反应，坐在轮椅上笑得前仰后合，笑得眼泪都挤出来了，才上气不接下气地开始念叨。  
“你这一点倒真像我的一位故友，仔细看看，连样子都挺像……”他凝视着我的眼睛，笑意凝固在嘴角，而眼泪也凝固在眼角，就像是笑着流泪一般。

老人一路将我送到车上，临走前，我答应他下次见面的时候会让他看到完成的初稿，也就是说，回去这一阵子大概有得忙了。我盘算着该怎样跟主编汇报，他才会同意放我一段时间假好让我安心写作，毕竟，我可不希望写到兴头上突然被采访任务打断。  
两侧的景色急速向后倒退着，我摇下车窗，眺望沿路狭长的海岸线——月光柔和地投影在海面，粼粼波光闪烁，随海风轻轻起伏。我试着将这景致转换成描述性的文字，印入脑海，假如有什么话语可以作为这个故事的开场白，我想应该没有什么会比它更合适。  
永恒的景致里，他们的故事将在我的意识里重生，然后延续至永恒。

『Beyond The Memory』

『坂本辰马』

最近几年我的秘书总爱催促我写本回忆录，讲讲战争年代的旧事。我说算了吧，人老了戴上酒瓶底那么厚的眼镜都看不清楚，况且跟笔杆子打交道的事情我实在干不了，她就说没关系，你可以口述，出版社会专门安排编辑负责整理记录。  
我想想还是回绝了。不是因为我的牙快掉光了，连话都懒得讲，而是因为我觉得有个人比我更适合也更有资格来讲我们的过去。

我跟那个人不常见面，从前我们俩都是大忙人，他在政界我在商界，偶尔碰面也是在严肃的公开场合，寒暄一句都得争分夺秒。后来倒是闲下来了，却只剩一把老骨头，散散步也得坐着轮椅后头跟着成群的护工，想互相走动走动就更难。即便如此，每年特定的一天我们还是会见上一面，在他独居的别墅外，可以望到海的地方，两个老头子并排坐着轮椅，看烟火被点燃，升空，再落下。  
人终归有些改不掉的习惯，老了就越发改不掉。就好像我，明明知道自己不擅长玩文字，闲了还是会翻出跟了我大半辈子的记事本，写点自己看了都觉得酸溜溜的东西。一开始，我是想按照写信的格式认认真真写个抬头的，但想到收信人不在，也没有寄出去的地址，慢慢也就习惯不写抬头称呼了。这样做的好处是，就算文字内容意外地被别人看到，也不会有人知道这些东西是写给谁。  
我和她的故事，还是揣在心底比较好，反正也已经不知不觉揣了几十年了，最好就跟着我火化成灰，再安安稳稳地躺进坟墓里。

“那样的话，等我们都撒手人寰，就再也没有人知道你们的故事了，不会觉得遗憾吗？”前两年某一次碰头，我的故友曾经这样问我，当时我反问他，是你的话你会觉得遗憾吗？或是情愿带着这份遗憾，闭紧嘴巴，走完一生？  
他看着小圆桌上摆放的一盆矢车菊思考了一会儿，然后回答：“现在的我还不打算将这个故事开诚布公，是因为我还有未完成的事，还有夙愿未了。或许有一天，当我了却这桩心愿，就能坦然地面对过去，把我的、你的、我们的故事从头讲起吧。”

我不知道他说的这天会不会到来，但我真心希望他的心愿能够实现。我们都在战争中失去了心爱的人，所以我比这世界上任何一个人都更能理解他的苦痛，却也正因为如此，我就成为这世界上最没有资格去宽慰他的人。我能帮他做的，就只是托几个收藏界朋友的关系，打听一下那件遗物的下落。  
几十年间，相关的拍卖会、博物展……他满世界跑了无数，只要有一丁点可能的线索，就绝对不会错过。我毫不怀疑在他有生之年，哪怕是到了不能动弹的时候，在心脏停止跳动之前，都会一刻不停地寻找下去。  
因为那在他的生命里，等同于一颗曾经跟他一起跳动过的心。

『平贺三郎』

“老爹，等你老了腿脚不灵便了，我就做个全自动机械轮椅，推着你去环游世界。”  
这是在父亲的机械堂里钻研新技术时，我常常对他提起的一句话，他那时总爱吹胡子瞪眼地看着我，提着中气十足的嗓门朝我吼道：“臭小子，存心想咒你老爹赶紧入土是不是？真有那么一天也用不着你操心，我能自己做出台轮椅来，还能自己遥控着到处走。”  
可是等到他真的老得走不动了，却反而不爱出门，情愿成天闷在家做些简单的小玩意儿逗孙女开心。我的妻子形容他是个老顽童，而他确实是，直到寿终正寝的前一天晚上，还硬要拉着全家人一起看他最新设计的机器。那是台小型录音设备，电能消耗低，待机时间又相当长，录进去的声音不论经过多少年都能被完好保存，不会失真。  
他启动按钮，兴致勃勃地录下一句“今天的夜色真好啊”，在他去世后的几十年里，不知被我调出来反反复复听了多少遍，的确都没有一次失真。可见有些东西是不会随时间的流逝轻易改变的。

近几年，我的眼睛不再像从前那么灵敏了，妻子儿女都劝我多休息，少费心力去钻研新发明。于是我突然就有了大把的清闲时间，而人一闲下来，就越来越爱回想从前的事。我总会想起战后最初那几年艰难的日子，人们活在成为废墟的土地上，想留下没有立足之地，想逃离却又无处可去。  
是他们为这个国家带来了希望，我听着他们的名字像传奇一般被周围的人争相传颂，偶尔也会忍不住骄傲地说起“嘿你们知道吗？他们曾经都是我的长官”。

我与桂先生的重逢是在战争结束后的第三年，那时他已升任上将，主管军部一切外交事宜。他知道我来访，老早就在排得满满当当的日程表中腾出一段空白，泡好茶，耐心等待。等他的副手敲开房门，他就站在门边迎接我，神情一如当年他送给我那支笔的时候，满怀关切。我本能地向他敬礼，他就随和地笑一笑，请我坐下聊天。  
“桂先生，我这次来是想归还一件早该归还的东西。”  
“你是指那支笔吗？我既然送给你了，它就是你的东西，你留着就好。”  
“不，不是那支笔。”我摇摇头，取出放在公文包里的信封，里面装着一张黑白照片。  
桂先生看着照片上的两个人，很久很久都没有说话。

“对不起，我应该早些把它洗印出来的……但是相机里头的胶卷损坏实在太严重了，我花了两年时间才把它修复好，现在总算能物归原主了。”  
“……谢谢，平贺，真的很谢谢你……如果没有这张照片，再过几十年，我怕我做梦都梦不清他的样子了……”他诚恳地向我道谢，这回轮到我不知该说什么好了，我看着照片上定格的他们，表情动作都永远静止在按下快门的一瞬间，就像录进机器里的声纹，不会失真。  
我想我们之所以活下来，是因为有许多人代替我们死去，所以我们能做的，就是代替他们活着，让死去的人们永远活在我们的生命里。

『坂田银时』

我从未想过自己有一天会过上最平凡安稳的日子。至少在我还年轻的时候，蹲在牢狱里，抬头只能望见被铁窗切割后的天空，低头面对一碗永远填不饱肚子的牢饭，我几乎以为下半辈子就要这样度过了。所以当那个叫做池田的监狱长替我打开牢门时，我第一反应是自己仍在做梦，一个我根本不敢去妄想的美梦。  
“换上这套狱卒的制服，跟我走。”  
“哟，去刑场吗？我不记得上头有通知我刑期是哪天呐。”  
“别问那么多，机会难得，跟着我，我保证你能离开这座监狱。”他把衣服丢到我面前，我垂下去的手碰到衣领，才想起自己已经很久没有穿过这种质地柔软的衣服了。

“我以为我得成为一具尸体才能离开这儿。”  
“你运气不错，昨天有个不知天高地厚的小子单枪匹马跑来劫狱，被狱卒击中额头一枪毙命。他的脸是辨认不出来了，身形和发色倒是跟你挺相似，用来冒充你的尸体应该不会惹人怀疑。”  
“老爷子，私放尚未满服刑期的囚犯可是重罪，应该不需要我来提醒你吧。我跟你非亲非故，不会因为我陪你喝过几杯，就打算用这种方式来回报我，老实说有点消受不起啊。”  
“小子，我知道你是被冤枉的，从你被关进来的第一天起我就知道。”池田笑着看我，我疑惑地盯着他，却好像从来没有真正地看清楚过他。

“说起来也算是缘分吧，我的女儿是个战地记者，当年你们还在西区作战的时候，她曾经随营驻扎过一段时间，甚至还单独采访过你。她告诉我你怎样在前线奋勇拼杀，怎样为了保护同伴而险些丢掉了自己的性命……”  
“仅仅因为这个你就愿意相信我？万一我刚好是个天生的演技派呢？”  
“所以我才几次三番跟你喝酒啊，小子。酒后吐真言，而一个喝醉了只会满嘴念叨旧事旧友的男人，是没有动机也没有心机去当叛徒的。”  
我不再接话，安静地换上他送来的制服。

池田一路将我送至门口，有他在侧，一路上没有遇到任何盘查。战局将近尾声，所有人都在忙着收拾心情收拾残局，也的确没有人会把注意力放在一个被开除军籍的前指挥官身上。假如池田的计划顺利，明天一早，“坂田银时”因企图逃狱被狱卒开枪射杀的消息就会传遍整座监狱，说不定还能在哪家报纸的版面占据一个不起眼的角落。而我则必须从此隐姓埋名，在这座牢笼之外开始全新的人生。  
“虽然想再跟你喝个痛快，但还是更希望别再在这个地方见到你，所以我就不说‘再见’了。”他郑重地向我告别，而我就转身离开这个拘禁了我一年半的地方，在战争结束的前夕重获自由。

我走在被炮火夷为平地的小镇郊外，路过一片坟地，饿昏头了的我抓起墓前供奉的馒头就开始啃，完全没注意到墓主人的遗孀就在我身后。人生有很多事情是无法预料的。  
至少那一刻的我从没想过，那个满脸褶子又阴阳怪气的老太婆后来居然会成为我的房东，我在她经营的酒馆二楼暂住下来，也没想到这一住就是一辈子。我原本以为，就算老得走不动路，赖在身边的也应该是那群会喷着口水互相嘲笑的老家伙们。  
有些故友还能再见，的确是这样，我还能在电视上看到他们老去的样子——该长的皱纹和老年斑一点不落，从前爱嘲笑我的一头银发，如今是比我的发色更加灰白。  
有些故友却再也见不到了。那个嚣张的家伙要是还活着，应该变成个腿都伸不直还偏不肯用拐杖的老顽固了吧？从池田口中得知他死讯的那天，刚好是新年的前夜。按照惯例，狱卒给每个犯人都分发了一杯酒，我就腆着脸多要了一份，一口气干完一杯，另一杯全洒在地上。

从那之后，这就成了我每年雷打不动的习惯，在我的孙子还小的时候，总喜欢问我为什么要把酒倒在地上，但随着年纪渐长，他便不会再把好奇心用在这些地方了。  
人们都说他长得越来越像我年轻那会儿，我承认样子是挺像，但他爷爷当年可不像他这么没出息——大学修了一年就辍学，非要坚持去当什么记者，成天不是在外头跑腿就是闷在家敲键盘，别说女人了连个损友都没有，活该光棍一辈子。  
最近他更是老把自己锁在房间里，一关就是好几天，除了饭点根本见不到人。他偷偷告诉我他在写一个精彩的故事，那是他迄今为止听过最棒的，以后也未必会遇上更好的。我就大声笑了，臭小子会这么说一定是因为他还没听我讲过五十多年前的事情，毕竟还有什么故事能比我和他们的过去更精彩呢。

『高杉晋助』

我不知道会不会有人看到这篇日记。突围在即，情势凶险，假如我能活过今晚，它或许还有下文，假如我不够好运，那么这就是我最后所能写下的东西。  
即便如此，我也不打算写什么遗言，因为我没有什么需要交代，至少没有什么需要交代在一张纸上。我必须要有所交代的人，我对他从来没有隐藏，我们之间说过的每一句话，做过的每一件事，都毫无保留，也不需要多余的理由和解释。他能明白我的想法，而我也一眼就能看穿他的。所以就算我真的身死，不用交代什么，他也清楚地知道应当怎样去做。  
我希望我们都能活过今晚，退一步讲，至少我希望他能活下去。如果告别一定无可避免，在那一刻到来之前我希望我还在他身边。  
——即便这就是最后，我也，我们也，直到最后。

『Beyond The Story』

“如果在一开始就写好一个故事的结局，还会不会想要尝试把它写下去？”这是写第一章之前，我反复追问自己的问题，它让我一直很犹豫要不要下笔，因为我很担心自己会中途就放弃。  
而我非常庆幸最后还是选择了动笔，我写了这个故事来挑战我自己，挑战我从没写过的倒叙，挑战我从没写过的题材。我必须要承认，这虽然不是我写过字数最多的故事，却毫无疑问是写得最艰辛的一个。能用一年中三分之一的时间来完成它，我认为非常值得，希望不管多少年以后，当我再次把它翻出来阅读，还能被其中的笑与泪所感动。  
感谢看到这里的每一位，在故事里，我跟随JOY4走过了一段旅程，而在故事外，是你们陪我走过了一段旅程。感谢你们跟我分享的所有感想，也感谢你们给我的所有鼓励，没有你们我不可能写完这个故事，所以这个故事不单属于我，而属于看过它的每一位。  
高桂对我来说是一对太特别的CP，我认识他们七年，做了六年半的路人粉，直到最后半年才开始产出。我厨过的CP少，写过的就更少，高桂是唯一一对能写得让我自己笑中带泪的CP，而我唯一能表达对他们的爱意和敬意的方式，就是尽我所能为他们写出好的故事。所以不论官方的导向是怎样，不论猩猩怎样去展开原作剧情，我都会努力继续写下去——生命不息，脑洞不止。  
那么，我们下一个故事再见了。

【Fin】


End file.
